


Nothing To Lose

by Lennon9091



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon9091/pseuds/Lennon9091
Summary: He has been completely in love with her since his prospecting days but was warned by her older brother and over protective step father that she was completely off limits. What happens if Juice doesn't listen? JUICE/OC
Relationships: Clay Morrow/Gemma Teller Morrow, Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Comments: 36
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic I have written since high school so please bear with me. I am just writing for fun. This is my first time using this site also, so please bear with me in the process.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy, just my OC. Any similarities between other fanfic stories is completely unintentional- I promise!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Smut!

"Don't stop!" Ana cried out as he thrusted his hips up causing his cock to hit just the right spot inside of her.

"Don't think I could if I tried," Juice whispered in a strained voice, as he gripped Ana's petite hips harder, possibly hard enough to leave bruises.

He was so close to his release and watching Ana ride his hard cock to her's almost sent him over the edge. He desperately tried to hold off, thinking of anything... anything that would stay his impending orgasm for another couple minutes. He closed his eyes and screwed up his face and thought of how to rebuild an engine. What was probably only seconds, but felt like hours to Juice, he opened his eyes when Ana exclaimed, "I'm gonna... come!"

That was something Juice never wanted to miss witnessing. God was she beautiful when she orgasmed, especially when she was on top. The flush of her pale complexion. The way her light brown hair cascaded down her back in waves. Her ever so faint scar just between her perfect handfuls of breasts. Her mouth forming a perfect "O" shape. Her soft moans turning into soft cries. The way her tiny, petite figure would tense up right before her release.

He just could not get enough of this woman... even though she was supposed to be completely OFF LIMITS!

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"Suck it up, Ana. You are a big girl. You got yourself into this mess," Ana thought to herself as she pulled into Teller- Morrow Garage.

When she first saw the "Pregnant 4+ Weeks" on the Clear Blue Easy pregnancy test she freaked... well freaked was putting it lightly. She completely panicked. She wasn't sure how to tell anyone, let alone Juice. They had never really discussed being together exclusively. They were just having fun together. Nothing serious. How was she going to tell him? The one time she mentioned having kids was a long time ago, before they started hooking up. He plainly said he never thought of having kids and didn't think he ever wanted any because of "the life".

So, she did the only thing that came to her mind at the time and started to completely avoid him. He of coarse noticed over this past week what she was doing, but he had no idea why. In fact everyone noticed she wasn't around the garage as much. When people started calling her to see where she was, she simply stated she was working over time at St. Thomas and wasn't getting much sleep.

Juice had called and texted her numerous times but got either the same answer or some generic answer, like she couldn't talk right now. Sometimes she just ignored the call or text completely. He was getting totally frustrated with her behavior and he had no idea what to do.

But today, after her HCG level came back that she was at least 10 weeks pregnant, she had to figure out what to do. She knew her options. After all, she was a nurse. She knew if she was going to end the pregnancy she would have to do it soon. But, just the thought of her ending her own baby's life made her more nauseated than she already was. She knew, deep down in her heart that she wanted to keep it, she just hoped Juice would feel the same.

As she got out of her car, her heart rate sped up seeing his bike in the row of motorcycles all lined up. "Not a great day to not take my heart meds," she thought to herself as she put her hand to her chest and took some deep breathes to try to slow it down. Of course, once she found out she was pregnant, she had stopped taking her anti-arrhythmic medications because of the possible effects on the baby. She was still waiting on her cardiologist's office to get back to her with an appropriate medication to take.

Surveying to lot, she noticed Happy sitting on the picnic table smoking a cigarette and talking to Tig.

"Hey guys," she greeted when she walked up to them. Happy just nodded to her.

"Hey Lil Bit!" Tig exclaimed. "Nice to see you. Haven't seen you around much!" He grabbed her into a bear hug.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I've been..." she started.

"Busy with work and saving lives," Tig interjected. "We know. We heard."

"Yeah," she confirmed. With a huge sigh she continued, "Have you guys seen Juice? I need to give him these DVD's back." She produced a couple DVD's from her purse that was slung over her shoulder. She brought these for a back story; a sort of excuse to see Juice without anyone getting suspicious.

"Dorm," was all Happy said and jerked his head toward the clubhouse.

"Thanks," she said and walked into the clubhouse.

It took her a minute, once walking into the clubhouse, for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once she was able to see well enough, she walked down the hallway to his dorm.

She knocked on his door lightly, "Juice?" No answer.

She opened the door slowly, afraid of what she would find on the other side. She wasn't dumb. She had been around the club her whole entire life. She knew what they did behind closed doors. She knew it was not very smart to open a door without being invited in, but she just wanted to get this over with.

As she stepped inside of his obsessively neat room she saw that the bathroom door was shut. She could feel her anxiety and her heart rate getting slightly out of control. Her hands started shaking and her breath started getting short.

"Juice?" she said a little bit louder than she meant to due to her panic settling in. "Damn heart condition!" she cursed to herself.

"Ana?" Juice answered as he opened the bathroom door. He stood there, dressed only in his Dickies and looked fresh out of the shower, with a confused look on his face. His confusion turned into concern when he saw Ana. The look on Ana's face showed sheer panic.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Juice questioned holding his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt her as he slowly started walking towards her.

She took a couple steps backwards as he advanced. Ana dropped the DVD's she was holding onto for dear life in order to clutch her chest. She could feel the pounding of her heart in her ears, every breath was becoming an extreme effort and her chest started developing shooting pains.

"Ana, you are scaring me. What's wrong?" Juice questioned in a low tone, closing the space between them.

"I can't..." Ana started and quickly turned toward the open door and slipped out into the hallway. She took off toward the bar with Juice close on her heels.

"For fuck's sake Ana! Talk to me!" Juice exclaimed, grabbing her arm as they reached the bar and spinning her around.

The world continued to spin around and around as Ana's legs became weak and gave out from under her.

"Shit!" Juice exclaimed when she hit her head on the edge of the bar on her journey to the floor.

At that moment, Tig and Happy rushed in to see what all the commotion was about.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Tig yelled when he zeroed in on Juice holding an unconscious Ana. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Juice explained as he maneuvered his grip on Ana, so he could carry her bridal style over toward the couch. "She came into my dorm room and..."

"You didn't touch her did you, you little shit? I'll kill you if you did," Tig threatened, pointing a finger in Juice's face.

"WHAT!?" Juice exclaimed. "Fuck you Tig. I didn't touch her. I didn't do anything!" Juice defended himself as he laid Ana on the couch in the corner of the club house.

"I'll get Gemma," Happy said and was out the door.

FOUR HOURS LATER...

Everyone was there waiting in the waiting room of the St. Thomas Emergency Department. It was always intimidating to the nurses when they saw a large room full of bikers with kuttes on their back. They were even more worried about their friend, Ana, who worked in their department on occasion.

"Ana Teller's family?" a younger doctor came into the waiting room none too soon because Gemma was just about to start throwing things.

"Yeah?" Gemma stood up and approached the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Langston. I'm in charge of Ms. Teller's case," he offered a hand to Gemma which she accepted.

"What can you tell us, Doc?" she motioned around the room so he would know that everyone in there was family and he could address them as such.

"Ms. Teller is fine. She apparently stopped taking her heart medication that she takes for her heart condition about a week ago. That caused today's episode. Her heart rate was too high and irregular that her blood pressure dropped causing her to faint. Her head is fine. She will just have a small bump on the back of her head from where she hit the bar. But nothing to be concerned about."

"That's great, Doc," Gemma said, sounding relieved. "Anything else? When can she come home?"

"We are going to keep her here for another day or two on the Medical floor in order to monitor her heart rate and the baby's condition," the doctor explained.

"Baby?!" Gemma exclaimed. "What?!"

"Yes, Ma'am. Ms. Teller is about 10 weeks pregnant. Excuse me, I have to attend to other patient's now. She should be settled in her room in an hour or so and you can see her then. Right now she is resting," the doctor explained and made a quick exit.

Gemma turned to her room full of family with a look shock. "I had no idea!"

"From the look on everyone's face, Ma, I don't think any of us had any idea either," Jax commented as he put an arm around his mother's shoulders.

Luckily, Juice was off sitting in a corner and no one had their attention on him. He just sat there stoic like, color drained from his face. Normally, due to his ADHD, he had a million and one thoughts going through his head at once, but right now just one thought was going through it...

"Holy fucking shit! I'm a dead man."


	2. Chapter Two

AN HOUR LATER...

Gemma gently knocked on the door to her daughter's hospital room and entered quietly when there was no answer. She found her daughter to be lying in the hospital bed soundly sleeping, hooked up to a cardiac monitor and IV fluids.

Gemma quietly walked over to the bedside, reached over and lightly moved a strand of hair out of Ana's face. Ana's eyes fluttered open and she gave her mother a weak smile.

"Hi, Mommy," Ana's voice was quiet and weak. Her eyes lacked the brightness they usually had. Her face paler than normal.

She never called Gemma "Mommy" unless she was not feeling good. Hearing this term of endearment brought tears to Gemma's eyes as memories of Ana being little and in a hospital bed sick due to her heart condition flooded her memories.

"Hey, Baby," Gemma gently hugged Ana and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," Ana replied as Gemma too a seat in the vinyl covered chair next to her bed. "Tired," Ana added.

"I'm sure you are. You had an eventful morning," Gemma gave her a small smile. "Everyone is worried about you. What happened, Baby? Why did you stop taking your meds?" She wanted to hear Ana say it, even though she already knew the answer.

Ana's blue eyes searched her mother's. "You already know don't you?" Gemma gave a small knowing smile.

"Yeah, Baby. The ER doctor let it slip," Gemma paused for a moment when Ana sighed.

"So everyone knows?" Ana looked at her mother in despair. Gemma just nodded with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me, Baby?"

"I freaked out when I found out a week ago," Ana began to cry. Gemma brought her daughter into her arms again and gave her a comforting hug.

"Everything will be O.K., Baby," she soothed.

"Mommy, I don't know what to do!" Ana sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"Shhhhh, Baby. We will figure it out... Do you know who the father is?"

Ana tensed in her mother's arms. She knew the question was going to be asked at some point, but she didn't know how to answer it without getting Juice into a shit load of trouble.

The door to Ana's room opened again. Ana and Gemma separated from their hug to see Clay had come in the room. Ana gave him a small smile, thankful for the interruption. It would give her a minute to think of how to answer the question of who the father of her baby was.

"Hey, Clay," she greeted tiredly.

"Hey, Little Girl. How are you feeling?" Clay asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine," Ana answered. "Just really tired."

Clay made his way over to her bedside and placed a hand on Gemma's shoulder. "We should really let her get some rest. I know Jax is anxious to get in here to see her."

"Ok," Gemma said to Clay and then turned to face her daughter again. She gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and got up from the chair. "Love you baby. I'll check on you later."

"Ok, Mommy," Ana said quietly and gave her mother a small smile as her and Clay walked out the door.  
.

.

.

"How did I end up here?" Ana thought to herself after Gemma and Clay had left.

She looked around the hospital room in complete despair. It was only a few short months ago that her and Juice started seeing each other. Sure it was completely behind the clubs back. After all, she was completely and utterly off limits to anyone in the club, according to her extremely over protective brother and step-father. No one was supposed to touch her. And no one did... until Juice.

When he first started prospecting a couple years ago, they had become quick friends. They had the same likes and interests: video games, computers, super heroes, comics, movies, etc. They would frequently have sleepovers and do nothing but eat pizza and watch Game of Thrones. He even listened to her gross stories about her patient's at work and they would share a drink late at night when she had a bad day or lost a patient. He even let her cry on her shoulder when she broke up with a boyfriend... it's just how it was with Ana and Juice. Purely innocent!

Sure, she was attracted to him. He was a very attractive guy; tan skin, muscled torso, tattoos, huge smile and even the goofy Mohawk with tribal tattoos on both sides of it were attractive to her. And she knew that he was slightly attracted to her ever since they met when he was prospecting. But he was ever the gentleman and kept his hands to himself... mostly because Jax and Clay made it quite clear to Juice that he was to keep his hands off and dick in his pants unless he wanted to have his own balls fed to him.

But here she was, sitting in a hospital bed, monitors beeping and a small ultrasound picture of her and Juice's baby sitting on the table next to her. Sure, it didn't look much like a baby yet, but her friend, Melissa, the tech that did her ultrasound had labeled the picture "Head" and "Body" for her.

She sighed when there was another knock at the door. It opened to reveal her big brother, Jax.

"Hey, Lil Bit," he said with a small smile.

"Hey," Ana replied with another sigh and a small, mustered up smile.

Jax took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"Everyone knows, huh?" Ana said, avoiding eye contact with Jax.

"Yeah. The doctor kind of spilled the beans," Jax let out a small laugh. "Ana," he scooted forward in the chair and tried to get her to look him in the eye. "Who's the father?"

Ana let out a small laugh, more from exasperation than anything. "Don't worry about it, Jax. You don't know him."

.

.

.  
AN HOUR LATER...

Ana's eyes fluttered open to find Juice slowly opening the door and walking into her room.

"Hey," she greeted as he quietly closed the door.

Juice just stood right in the entryway of the room, looking at his feet. He didn't know what to do or say so he just came out with the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Is it mine?" he whispered so quietly that Ana almost didn't catch what he said.

"Yes, Juice. It's your baby," Ana confirmed. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out. I came to your dorm today to tell you but..."

"How do you know?" Juice interrupted, still looking at his dirty work boots.

"What do you mean, Juice?" Ana asked, suddenly angry with his line of questioning.

"What I mean is 'how do you know it's mine'?" Juice asked again, this time looking Ana in the eyes. "How do you know that it isn't some other guys that you have been sleeping with?"

"I'm not a whore Juice," Ana said in an angry tone. "I don't sleep around like other people I know." Juice set his jaw and squinted his eyes at Ana's little dig at him. "I can count on one hand the number of partners I have had, which is more than I can say for you. I haven't been with anyone else for the six months we have been fucking," Ana's voice getting louder with every word.

That little piece of information about Ana not sleeping with anyone else kind of shocked him a little bit. They had never talked about being exclusive. He just assumed that while he was using the perks of having croweaters around, that she was also seeing other guys. Those thoughts were short lived due to other questions clouding his mind.

"How did this happen?" he asked with a groan as he threw his head back and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'How did this happen". Juice! How do you think it happened?" Ana asked incredulously.

"You said you were on the pill! You said we didn't need the condoms because you were on the pill!" he said, almost accusatorily.

"Yeah, I was. But, the antibiotics I was on for my sinus infection a couple months ago must have decreased the effectiveness of my birth control," she explained and she looked down at her knotted hands.

"What do you mean 'must have'!" Juice started yelling, his frustration at the situation getting quite obvious. "It obviously fucking did! For Christ's sake, Ana, how can you be so stupid?!"

Ana's jaw dropped and tears began to flood her deep blue eyes. "Get out!" she yelled at him as her heart rate rose above the monitors limits and it started beeping.

When Juice saw her begin to cry, which always broke his heart, he sighed with resignation, "Ana, baby..."

"Don't you 'baby' me, Juan Carlos Ortiz! I said Get OUT!" Ana yelled as the tears started streaming down her face.

Just as Juice was about to say something else, a nurse came bustling into Ana's room and ordered him to leave saying that Ana needed to get her heart rate down and she needed her rest. As he opened the door, his frustration rose with the situation again and Ana heard him mumble, "Fuck this shit. I'm out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... what did Juice just say?


	3. Chapter Three

ONE WEEK LATER...

Ana still would not answer Juice's calls or texts. He wanted to apologize so badly to Ana for how he acted and what he said, but she would not give him the time of day. The whole past week he went over and over what was said in the hospital, remembering how much of a jerk he was, what he should have done instead of what he did. How he wished he could go back in time and do things the right way.

He figured she was trying to avoid him completely, which he knew he totally deserved. The surprising thing was she never ousted him. Even after him acting like a complete ass to her at the hospital, still no one knew about him being the father, which gave Juice a bit of hope that maybe she wanted to work things out. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. All he knew for sure was that he missed her. Missed being with her. And not just the sex either. Sure, he missed the sex. No crow eater could compare... but he missed being with her, talking with her, all that shit too. This shit was driving him nuts. He was loosing sleep over it because his mind would not shut off due to his ADHD.

This past week had him thinking about their relationship and taking it to the next level... well, that was something he would not mind doing. He actually had been thinking about it for awhile while they were messing around. They had talked about it, but for it to happen he would have to talk to Jax and Clay and that was something he didn't want to do, so the subject really never came up again. But for fuck's sake, she was having his kid. He had to man up and talk to her and stop being a pussy about it.

Just as Juice was finishing doing an oil change on a Lexus, he saw Ana drive in to the lot. It was the first time since she was in the hospital that she has come near the clubhouse or the garage. He wiped his hands on an oil rag and leaned up against the edge of the garage door and watched her for a bit, trying to think of a way to get her alone to talk.

"Hey, Lil Bit," Jax said walking over toward Ana, who was now sitting at the picnic table waiting for Gemma. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon and mom is coming with me. Talk about my options," she replied looking at him, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

"What do you think you are gonna do?" Jax inquired as he sat down next her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, Jax. I talked to the father," she went on, tear spilling down her cheeks. "He basically called me a stupid whore and said "Fuck this shit". So I know he has no interest in being a father. I guess I have to decide if I want to do this on my own or not." Ana wiped her cheeks and looked over to Jax.

"Ana, I know you. You would never forgive yourself if you got rid of it. You won't be caring for the kid alone. Look around you. The whole club is your family. We will help out with the kid. Of coarse Mom will help out too. You won't be alone," Jax finished and gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks Jax," she said as she leaned into his chest. "I wish Opie were here," she sighed, longing for her friend who was currently residing in prison.

"He will be out before you know it. And you know he would tell you the same thing I'm telling you. You won't go through this shit alone. Now," Jax put a finger underneath Ana's chin and made her look up at him. "You still not gonna tell me who the father is so I can beat his ass for calling my little sister a stupid whore?" he asked getting up and standing in front of her.

"No, Jax," she gave him a small smile. "I'm not. I don't need that drama right now."

"Suit yourself then," he smirked. "I'll find out sooner or later. And when I do his ass is mine!"

Ana watched as Jax walked toward the garage off leaving her to rest on the picnic table in the sun.

Once Jax walked into the garage bay, Juice walked over to him.

"How is she doing?" he asked Jax. "I saw you two talking... she seemed upset."

"Yeah she is upset," Jax said looking across the lot to his little sister, who had just gotten up from the picnic table with her mouth covered and ran inside the clubhouse. "Apparently she has a doctors appointment today to see about getting rid of it."

"What?" Juice exclaimed. "She will never forgive herself if she does that!"

"Yeah well. That's what I told her, but it's her choice. Plus she said the father of the kid called her a stupid whore and said he didn't want the kid," Jax went on to explain, lighting a cigarette.

"What!," Juice exclaimed as he threw the rag down and started off to go talk to Ana. "I never said that!"

Before Juice walked even 5 feet, there was a heavy hand on his shoulder. Once he felt the weight of it, he realized what had come out of his mouth. Damn his broken brain-to-mouth filter!

"Shit," Juice muttered to himself as the heavy hand turned him around to face Jax.

"What did you just say?" Jax asked calmly, taking a puff off of his cigarette. Juice avoided Jax's gaze.

"Shit, shit, shit," Juice muttered again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then looked Jax straight in the eye. "The baby is mine. I'm the kids father."

Jax just looked at Juice for a minute, letting what he just said sink in. "So, you... you have been fucking with my little sister?"

Juice just nodded.

"And you,... you were the one that called her a stupid whore and told her to get rid of it."

Juice backed up from Jax as he started stalking toward him. Juice held his hands up in defeat. "I never told her to get rid of it," he defended.

"But you did call her a stupid whore..." Jax kept stalking toward Juice, looking like a lion ready to pounce.

"Look, Jax, I'm sorry, but it's complicated..." Juice backed away, hands still up in the air.

"Un-complicate it for me..." Jax said quietly.

"Ok, look. We have been seeing each other for 6 months or so. I was gonna tell ya... But... I really care about her Jax..."

But that was all Juice could get out before Jax threw his cigarette on the ground and punched him in the jaw.

"You care about her so much that you called her a stupid whore!?" Jax asked as he threw another punch. Juice stumbled backwards into the lot.

"Look," Juice said through a busted lip. "I didn't mean to call her a stupid whore. In fact I really didn't..."

Another punch to the jaw.

"Fuck! Jax! Let me explain!"

This exclamation brought attention to the growing fight in the lot and pretty soon Happy, Tig and Chibs ran over to break up the fight that was escalating. Once Tig had his arms around Jax and was holding him back, Happy helped Juice off the ground and held onto him to give him some support.

"Mother of Christ, what is going on!" Chibs asked trying to get in between the two men.

"This... ASSHOLE..." Jax pointed at Juice, and tried to pull away from Tig to no avail, "Knocked up Ana, called her a stupid whore and told her to get rid of it!"

All eyes turned to Juice. Juice looked each of his brothers in the eye, knowing they would probably be just as pissed with the news. "I never said that to her," he explained. Juice wiped the back of his hand along his mouth, blood streaking across it.

"But you knocked her up?" Chibs asked.

The simple nod from Juice, his only confirmation of the question asked, set Jax off again and this time he slipped from Tig's grip, pushed Chibs and Happy out of the way and came at Juice. However, Juice was ready for him and was in more of a position to defend himself, but definitely restrained himself from fighting back.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ana exclaimed as she reached the area of the fighting. No one noticed that she had come back out of the clubhouse with all of the fighting going on.

"Apparently, the idiot let your little secret out," Chibs explained as he put an arm around Ana's shoulders.

"What!?" Ana exclaimed. "Stop! Jax Stop!" She tried to rush in to break the two up but Chibs grabbed her around the waist and held her to him. "Chibs, let me go! Jax will kill him!" She struggled against his grip.

"Alright! Alright!" Tig yelled and pulled Jax off of Juice. "You two are upsetting prego!"

By this time, Gemma had walked out of the office, "What the hell is going on?!" She exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

Everyone just stood there looking at each other, Jax and Juice breathing heavily. Juice wiped the back of his hand on his mouth, wiping the dripping blood away. Gemma looked from one person to the next, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Gemma asked impatiently.

Ana burst into tears and covered her face with her hands. This certainly wasn't how she wanted anyone to find out. She felt her whole life was just coursing out of control. Chibs gave her a hug around the shoulders, "It's alright, Lass." He kissed her on the top of her head, "It will be alright."

"Somebody better tell me what is going on right now!" Gemma exclaimed, looking between Ana and Jax.

Jax straightened out his kutte and exhaled," Numb nuts here," he pointed to Juice, who was looking at Gemma wearily," Knocked Ana up, called her a stupid whore and told her to get rid of it!"

Gemma walked over to Ana and pulled her into her arms. She glared at Juice for a moment before he spoke.

"That's not what I said!" Juice defended himself. He turned to Ana, his eyes pleading, "Ana, I'm so sorry! Please..."

"You don't get to talk!" Jax shouted and started coming at Juice again, but Tig held onto him.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Tig said to his brother.

"I'm fine!" Jax shrugged out of Tig's hold and adjusted his kutte. Jax walked up to Juice and said, "This isn't over... brother," and walked past him into the clubhouse.

"Come on, baby," Gemma whispered to her daughter who was still in her arms. "We'll be late for your doctor's appointment."

Gemma guided Ana, who was still crying, into the small office by the garage to help her clean up her makeup and to calm down.

"Better get in there Juicy Boy. This one's on you to make it right," Chibs pointed to him.

"Yeah, you better make this right, shithead," Tig said to him.

Happy just nodded, his usual stoic expression on his face.

Juice nodded, hiked up his low hanging cargo pants and headed into the lion's den. All eyes were on him when he entered the office, but his brown eyes concentrated on Ana's deep blue ones. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing and it broke Juice's heart to know he was the reason why.

"Ana, I'm sorry," he repeated. She didn't nod in acknowledgement, she just stood there with sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"I have to get to my appointment," she said lowly. "I'll meet you at my car," she said to her mother. She walked past Juice out to the lot to get her purse. Juice sighed in resignation.

"Don't you dare give up just yet," Gemma warned looking at Juice, stepping close to him. "She is pregnant with your child. You need to do everything in your power to make this right... with everyone."

"How, Gemma?" Juice asked, almost pleading for help. "She won't even talk to me."

"Just give it time, sweetheart. She will come around. So will Jax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... SMH... Juice let the cat out of the bag now...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"You're gonna have to talk to them, baby," Gemma advised as Ana pulled her SUV into the TM lot after her doctor's appointment.

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sure Clay has found out by now too," she nodded toward Clay's bike that was parked in the row right next to Jax's.

"Probably, but Juice appears to have all his body parts intact," Gemma pointed over toward the picnic tables where Juice was sitting alone nursing a beer and smoking a cigarette. His cuts above his eyebrow and lip seem to have been cleaned up a little, but she noticed he was rubbing what appeared to be a bruise on his jaw. His TM shirt was sitting to the side of him on the picnic table, leaving Juice in just a tight white tee shirt.

"Yeah," Ana agreed quietly, eyeing Juice from afar. He looked so lost in his thoughts at the moment. It didn't even seem that he had noticed that they had returned.

"Listen, baby," Gemma turned toward Ana. "Do you care about Juice?"

"So much, Mom," Ana started to cry again, "Damn these hormones!" she exclaimed as Gemma leaned over to rub her back.

"Go talk to him, baby. You both need it," Gemma encouraged.

"Yeah," Ana agreed wiping her tears from her cheeks. 

She took a deep breath, stepped out of the car and walked over to Juice with determination. "Juan Carlos, we need to talk."

"Yeah," Juice slumped his shoulders and ran a hand over his mohawk. "I guess we do."

Juice and Ana stood in Juice's dorm room, door closed and a couple of feet between them. They looked into each other's eyes, searching for what to say next.

"I'm keeping the baby," Ana proclaimed at the same time Juice said, "Please don't get an abortion."

Juice sighed in relief, "Thank God!" as Ana smiled a small smile and laughed. Juice closed the distance between them and took Ana into his muscular arms. Ana molded herself against his chest and breathed in his scent, a mix of leather (even though he wasn't wearing his kutte), cigarettes and cologne.

"Ana, baby, I'm so sorry for how I acted and for what I said," he stroked her hair in a calming manner. "Please," he hooked a finger under her chin so she would look up at him, "Can you forgive me?"

"Juice, you said some hurtful things," Ana pointed out.

"I know," Juice said, dropping his arms from around her. "I didn't mean any of it. I was just shocked and... scared. I'm such an idiot," he rubbed his hand over his face.

"But yes, Juan Carlos," she smiled up at him, "I forgive you."

Juice lips spread into an enormous smile as he took Ana's face into his hands, leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. What started out as tender soon evolved into a more passionate, urgent kiss as Ana put her hands around Juice's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Juice moved his hands from Ana's face down to her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on her exposed flesh where her tank top had ridden up slightly. Juice's tongue was the first to request entrance and Ana gladly let him in, slightly moaning in the process. Ana found herself feeling the pooling of heat in her lower abdomen and started pushing her hips up against Juice looking for some relief.

Juice was the first to break the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck. His large calloused hands pulled her hips even closer to him. She could feel his erection through all the clothes.

Suddenly, something came over Ana and she quickly came to her senses. "Juice..."

"Mmmhhh?" he murmured through kisses.

"We have to stop," she said in a breathy voice.

"Nu-huh," Juice replied and continued his ministrations.

"Yes, we need to talk to Jax and Clay."

"Nu-huh," Juice repeated as his hands journeyed up her shirt and found a resting place on her breasts. He slowly and gently started to massage them through her bra.

Ana allowed herself to feel Juice's actions for a minute. She bit her lower lip trying to contain her moan.

"Juice, we gotta talk to Jax and Clay," Ana stated firmly.

"Quit talking about Jax and Clay," Juice complained. "I'm down to like, 80% blood flow here!" Juice continued his licking, kissing and biting of Ana's neck and collar bone.

"Jax and Clay. Jax and Clay," Ana playfully bantered.

"60%." Juice reported. "Pretty soon your gonna have to tie a stick to it to keep it up."

"Juan Carlos. Stop!" Ana said assertively and pressed her hands against his chest to push him away.

"Come on, Ana, baby. It's been weeks!" Juice whined as he pulled away from kissing her to look her in the eye.

"Don't whine, Juice. It's not becoming... wait," Ana looked deep into his eyes.

"Yeah," Juice confirmed her suspicious look. "It's been weeks for me. I've turned down every croweater that came around since I found out you were pregnant."

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, really," he took her face in his hands again. "All I wanted or could think about was you, Ana."

And with that, Ana launched herself back at him. Jax and Clay be damned! Juice lifted Ana up by the ass so she could lock her legs around his waist. As he continued kissing her, Juice walked them over to his bed and laid Ana down gently.

Ana reached down for the hem of Juice's shirt in a silent attempt to let him know to take it off. Once that was out of the way she started to work on Juices belt buckle, but he pulled away and sat on his knees between her legs. He helped her sit up a little in order to get her shirt off, then worked on her lower half.

Pretty soon she was lying underneath him in just her black lace bra and matching panties. Juice looked at her, soaking the view in entirely.

"God, you are beautiful," he whispered.

Ana's face flushed even more than it already was and she smiled up at him.

"You are a bit over dressed for this, Juan Carlos," she hinted as her hands made their way back to his buckle. Once his buckle and pants were undone, she slowly reached into his boxer briefs and started stroking his throbbing cock. Juice moaned at her touch as he bent forward and started kissing her passionately again.

Ana released Juice's cock from her hold as she worked his pants down his ass and to his thighs. Juice pulled away from Ana to make quick work of his boots, socks, pants and underwear. His hands then went to her hips as he helped her remove her panties. He crumpled them in his fist and as he slowly crawled back on top of Ana, placing kisses on her thighs, belly, chest and neck and he made his way up her heated body, he slipped the pair of panties under his pillow.

With one gentle thrust and a soft grunt he slipped inside of her. Ana closed her eyes and whimpered in pleasure, feeling the warmth, friction and fullness he had just given her. She opened her eyes after a moment, realizing that Juice had stilled his movements. His face full of concern.

"Is this ok?" he questioned, worried. "Will this hurt the baby?"

Ana gave him a small smile and thought about giving him a lesson on the female anatomy, but decided against it and gave him a simple answer. "Yes, Juan Carlos," she nodded, scraping the back of his scalp with her nails. "It's fine. It's good for us even."

He just nodded as he withdrew from inside her and gently thrusted in again. Juice continued to pick up the pace, Ana matching his thrusts. He pulled the cup of her bra down to expose one of her breasts and began to lick and gently nibble on her nipple.

"Careful," Ana breathed, "They are sensitive."

Juice just grunted his acknowledgement as he uncupped her other breast and gave that one the same attention. It was only a minute or two after Juice started his attention to her breast that she was coming unglued.

"Oh my God that feels so good," she whispered in Juice's ear. Ana placed her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her.

Juice could feel Ana's body tense and tighten around him as her orgasm came on suddenly and intensely. Her moans and cries that came with it had to be muffled by a kiss. After all, they couldn't be too loud. Jax and Clay were somewhere in the clubhouse at this moment.

Juice gave her a moment to recover from her orgasm. "You ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned and slightly out of breath. All she could do was nod slightly. "Do you want to stop?" Juice asked. She shook her head "No".

"Keep going," she said. "It feels so fucking good."

Juice gave her a big grin as he gave her a adoring kiss and slowly resumed his thrusting. It was only minute or two later that Ana declared that she was going to come again. This time Juice was right with her. The tightening around his cock and Ana's verbal responses to her orgasm sent him over the edge with a couple of erratic thrusts and deep, visceral grunts.

Breathless and exhausted, Juice laid all his weight on top of Ana for a minute to recover, resting his head between her breasts. Ana slowly and gently scratched her fingernails on his scalp again, knowing this was one of Juice's favorite things.

"Mmmmm," was his response.

"Juice," Ana said in a slightly strained voice. "You have to get off of me. I can't breathe."

"Shit," Juice said as he rolled off of her. "Sorry." He laid on his side and pulled Ana next to him so they were spooning. They laid there for awhile in silence enjoying their post-coital glow until there was a loud knock on his door.

"Juice!" Jax said from the other side of the door. "We need to talk!"

"Shit," Juice muttered and he slipped his arms out from around Ana. "Be right there!" he replied and heard Jax walk down the hallway.

Juice gathered his clothes up in a hurry and began to get dressed, almost tripping when he was getting his pants on. When he turned back to Ana he noticed she was sound asleep on her side, the sheet just barely covering her ass. He smiled and thought about how he was a pretty lucky guy to have such a great girl in his life. Not to mention a kid on the way. He leaned down to Ana and covered her up with the sheet and comforter and gave her a quick kiss on the head before slipping out the door.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ana came out of Juice's dorm room bathroom fully dressed and ready for work. She glanced over to the bed where she found Juice on his back completely naked, sheet barely covering his lower abdomen and snoring. "Guess two rounds of late night sex and two rounds of morning sex really wears a guy out," Ana thought to herself. "God he is cute when he sleeps, but he snores like a train!"

It had been a couple days since her, Juice, Gemma, Jax and Clay had sat down and talked things out. They seemed pretty accepting of the relationship. Jax a little less so than Clay and Gemma, but it would probably just take him a little more time. Juice and Ana had been more open around the clubhouse and TM with their relationship. They could hold each other, kiss each other and would even sleep together in Juice's dorm room. Things were looking up for the couple.

Last night Ana stayed at the clubhouse with Juice because of the party that was thrown. The guys were to head to Tacoma this morning and they would be gone for ten days, if not more, so she wanted to get in as much time with Juice as she possibly could. Hence the four rounds of sex in the past eight hours.

Ana slipped into bed next to Juice and began to run her fingers over his toned abdomen.

"Juice," Ana whispered. "You gotta wake up. You guys leave soon."

She was answered by Juice pulling her to him and by continued snores.

"Juan Carlos," Ana sang out his name softly. "Get up. You gotta shower. You smell like beer, weed and sex." Ana kissed along his jaw line and slowly swirled her fingers along his barely there happy trail to his cock. She started stroking it ever so gently and smiled when she got the response she wanted.

Juice whimpered slightly as his body responded to Ana's soft touches. Ana smiled as she kissed her way down his body and took his now rock hard cock into her mouth. She licked and sucked on it until she hear Juice groan in pleasure. She stopped what she was doing and looked up to see that Juice had his eyes open and was watching her.

"Well, don't stop," Juice whined.

Ana laughed. "You gotta get up and get showered. You leave for Tacoma soon." Ana hopped off the bed to gather her stuff from around the room.

"Seriously? You're just gonna leave me like this," Juice asked her, a surprised look on his face.

"Depends," Ana sauntered over to the side of Juice's bed.

"On what?" Juice asked as Ana lightly stroked his cock again. He gasped at her touch.

"Are you going to be a good boy in Tacoma?" she whispered into his ear.

Juice knew what she meant. She wanted him to be safe on his run, of course, but mostly she wanted him to keep his dick in his pants. None of this "What happens on a run stays on a run" shit.

"Babe, of course I will be," he pulled her face into his hands and kissed her softly. "I promise."

"Well in that case..." Ana kissed down his body again and proceeded to take his cock into her mouth.

.

.

.

"How you doing baby," Gemma put an arm around Ana's shoulder as they watched the boys get the van packed up.

"Ok, nervous about the run obviously," Ana admitted. "But I'll just keep busy. I scheduled myself at work for the next ten days. I go in at eleven this morning."

"How does Juice feel about you working so much while he is gone?" Gemma inquired.

"He doesn't get a say in how much I work," Ana scoffed.

"Baby, you are pregnant with his baby. He gets a say."

"Well he wasn't happy about it," Ana confessed. "He's afraid I'll work too much and it will affect the baby or I'll get sick. But, I just reassured him. Said we could use the paid time off and the extra money."

Gemma just nodded. "Better go say our goodbyes. They are about ready to head out."

Ana quickly said her good-byes to Clay and Jax and then headed over to Juice who was leaning on his bike, shades on, waiting for her to come over. She reached onto her bag that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out a small ultrasound picture.

"Here," she handed it to Juice. "Had Melissa do it at work the other day. Thought you might like to take it along with you."

Juice took the picture into his hand and smiled his mega-watt smile when he saw the blurry profile of his baby. "Hi Daddy!" he read. "That's so awesome!"

Juice carefully placed the picture in his kutte's inside pocket close to his heart. "I love it, babe. Thank you." He pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome," Ana looked up at him. "Please be safe."

"Always," Juice replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

.

.

.

"Morning, Ana," Alice smiled as Ana clocked in.

"Morning, Alice. Are we busy today?" Ana asked as she put her stuff in her locker.

"Extremely," Alice replied with a sigh. "So glad you could come in. But I wanted to talk to you before you got started."

Alice was the charge nurse in the ICU at St. Thomas and had been a good friend of Ana's for a long time. So, Ana knew something was wrong when she looked at her and asked to talk.

"What is it?" Ana inquired.

"It's about the new interim manager."

It had been months since there was a manager in the ICU. Their previous manager had retired and there was no one to replace him. So for the time being, Alice had taken on much of the managerial responsibilities being the charge nurse, but the administration was looking for an interim manager or a full time manager.

"What about it?" Ana cautiously questioned.

"They hired Mike," Alice sighed.

Mike Johnson. Shit. Just what Ana needed. He was a jerk. A creep. And Ana's ex-boyfriend. Mike and Ana had met through work of course. He was working as a nurse on the Medical Floor when she floated there from the ICU. He asked her out that night and had dated for about four months. That was a year ago. Ana ended the relationship after taking months of emotional abuse from him.

Ana would get the occasional text from him saying how sorry he was for being such a jerk. Or she would see him in the hospital while working or on break, but Ana never replied to the texts or took notice of him when he was around. But this situation was going to be hard to get away from. Hard to distance herself from her manager.

"Shit." Ana stated flatly.

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "They are letting him be interim manager for now, but he applied to be the full time manager. And it gets better... he is working the floor today to help us out."

"Great," Ana said. "Wait.. he doesn't know I'm pregnant does he?"

That was the worst thing about Mike. He completely degraded her friends and family because to him they were "white trash". If he knew she got knocked up by a member of the MC... Juice in particular... God she didn't want to know what he would say or do. Mike and Juice absolutely HATED each other. Yeah, they knew who each other were. Mike had constantly accused Ana of cheating on him with Juice, even though they were not sleeping together at the time, and Juice was the one to help pick up the pieces of Ana's shattered self esteem from the abuse Mike put her through. So, needless to say, they were far from being friends.

"I don't think he knows. At least not yet. But, you are starting to show," Alice glanced down at Ana's belly and smiled a bit. "It won't be long before he finds out. And it won't be long before he knows who the daddy is either."

Alice knew the whole story behind Ana, Mike and Juice because, well, Alice was a good friend and Ana needed to vent about it the situation to another girl sometimes.

"Well, I guess we will see how it goes," Ana rubbed her face.

"If he causes any problems, please let me know. We can report it."

"I'm sure he will be on his best behavior," Ana said optimistically. "It will be ok." She gave Alice a small smile and headed out to start her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Who is this Mike guy and how is Juice going to react when he finds out this guy is Ana's manager?


	6. Chapter Six

Juice woke up on Saturday morning in a great mood. They had gotten back into Charming late last night so he just crashed at the clubhouse instead of going to Ana's. Ana had worked late last night again and wasn't able to come and see him when he got in. But, he got to see Ana today. Not only that, but he got to work with Ana today. He always seemed to have fun, in the past, when she was working in the office and he was working in the garage. It didn't happen often, so he was looking forward to it today. 

He hadn't seen her in ten days and that was getting to be a long time. He felt like he was going through withdrawal from not seeing her. Sure he talked to her on the phone and texted her numerous times throughout the day, but that wasn't the same. And as the ten days went on, he could tell something was wrong. Ana wasn't acting like herself. She wouldn't cop to something being wrong, she said it was because of work being busy and "manager problems", but her conversations with him got shorter and shorter. 

He was just anxious to see her, wrap her in his arms and kiss those sweet lips. God he missed those lips, her body... just her... ten days was a long time for Juice to go without sex, but he was proud of himself that he kept his promise to Ana and was well behaved in Tacoma. No sweet butts for him, only his right hand, which could not compare to Ana. 

So Juice hopped out of bed and into the shower to get ready for work. 

"Yup! Today is gonna be a good day!" he thought to himself. . . .   
.

.

.  
She should have been ecstatic about today. Juice was back from his run. But she just could not find the positive attitude or the energy for it as she tried to fit into her last pair of jeans. 

"Could this day get any fucking worse? Could this week get any fucking worse?" Ana thought to herself as she pulled her jeans off and put a pair of sweat pants on. 

Yeah, sweat pants. Sweat pants that were a bit too long for her short stature and pooled at her feet. Normally she would not be caught dead in sweat pants in public. But, today she had absolutely no choice. She had tried on every pair of her jeans and none of them fit. Not one of them. She felt like she gained ten pounds overnight. Mike was right, she was getting fat. 

But that wasn't really the case. The fact was she had not worn her jeans for the last ten days because for the past week and a half she had been living in her scrubs. So what felt like an overnight gaining of weight really was just her body changing over the past ten days due to the pregnancy. She would have preferred to wear her scrub pants instead of the sweat pants, but those were all dirty. 

But that wasn't the only thing making her mood horrible today. Her mother called her last night after her 3rd twelve hour shift in a row, her 10th day of working in a row, and told her that her and Clay were gonna head up to the cabin for the weekend and therefore Ana was needed at the garage on her first day off, a Saturday to top it all off. 

Ana never liked having to fill in for her mother at the garage because the guys never listened to her and even disliked it more because A) it was short notice, B) it was her Saturday off and all she wanted to do was sleep and watch Netflix and C) because on Saturday, it was the garages prime time for oil changes and that meant waiting customers that she would have to deal with. 

This wasn't like Ana. Ana didn't point out the negative in situations, she tried to always be positive. But this whole week her ex-boyfriend, Mike, was making her life extremely difficult. He would say things to her like maybe she shouldn't take a lunch break or eat those extra yummy cookies from the cafeteria because he noticed she was getting a fat tummy. He wouldn't let her take a patient that was a victim of a beating because "her brother probably put him in there" and it would be a "conflict of interest". Ana knew that telling him she was pregnant would only entice him to make more comments and things would be worse. 

So, Ana did her best to ignore him and to avoid him, but there were a couple times she had to leave the floor and go to the break room to wipe away tears. Especially when he mentioned her weight. 

Mike had gotten into Ana's head again. She had almost stopped eating altogether because of it. She had cut down on her drinking too because he was on her ass about how many bathroom breaks she took. Her co-workers, who were close friends, encouraged her to report it, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it. One co-worker, who was also a croweater on the weekends, offered to tell Jax about it, but she was adamant that no one was to tell any member of the MC because she could handle it. But they could see a steady decline in her attitude and work performance due to it. She was not as energetic and fun to be around as she normally was. Her co-workers were worried that she might pass out at any minute. 

In all truthfulness, Ana felt like crap and was sure she looked it too. Ana's head was so messed up with lack of sleep, working too much and not eating she had completely forgotten to take her vitamins for at least a week. The nurse in Ana's head was screaming at her that this was ridiculous and she needed to eat and take care of herself, but it was like a snowball effect... when she wouldn't eat because of something Mike had said, she lost her appetite too and not be hungry for the rest of the day. The lack of nourishment and lack of sleep made it all that much easier for Mike to get in her head. It didn't seem to make sense to anyone else, but that was just how Ana was. 

Ana glanced at the clock. "Shit. I better get to the garage to open up," Ana thought seeing that it was almost 8:30am. She threw on a pink tank top to match her wonderful grey sweat pants, slipped into her favorite flip flops and ran into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. 

"What the fuck?" Ana exclaimed as she examined herself in the mirror. A pimple! Right in the middle of her chin. She hadn't gotten a pimple since she turned 18! Fucking hormones! 

"What the fuck else could go wrong?!" she shouted to no one as she rummaged through her makeup to get her concealer out. . . .   
.

.

.  
"Ok, time to calm down," Ana thought to herself as she plopped in her SUV, granola bar and coffee in hand. Normally she would have a bit more for breakfast, but she just could not force herself to eat very much anymore. Especially now that none of her jeans fit. 

Ana downed the coffee in no time as she cruised through the streets of Charming. She decided to stop really quick into the coffee shop/ bakery on the way and get a caramel latte with two, no three shots of espresso to wake her up a little more. Better make it a skinny latte with sugar free flavoring. While there she decided to get two dozen doughnuts for the guys. Usually, doing nice things for other people, like buying them doughnuts, would help put her in a better mood, but today she just didn't know if it would or not. Though she had to admit, the granola bar that was now being digested did make her feel a little stronger and not as weak and feeble as she had felt the past couple days. 

So, latte with three shots of espresso in the cup holder and doughnuts on the passenger seat she made her way through the streets of Charming on her way to TM. She smiled to herself when "Black In Black" by AC/DC came on the radio. This song always reminded her of one of her favorite movies, "Iron Man" and her favorite, sexy ass actor, Robert Downey Jr. God he was so damn sexy playing Iron Man. 

"God damn, RDJ is sexy as fuck!" she thought to herself. What she would do if he were here in Charming and... GREAT! Now she was horny as hell AND in a horrible mood. 

She had taken her eyes off the road for a split second to change the radio station and when she looked up the car in front of her had stopped for a yellow light. 

"Fuck!" she yelled and slammed on the breaks causing her SUV to squeal and narrowly missed the stopped car. The doughnuts she had so nicely bought for the guys had toppled from the passenger seat onto the floor, some falling out of the box. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ana cried out to no one in particular, well maybe the car in front of her who stopped for a fucking yellow light. . . .   
.

.

.  
By the time Ana had reached TM she was at her whit's end. Ana was so angry and in a horrible mood that she sped into the lot like a crazy woman, narrowly missing the row of motorcycles. She squealed her breaks while parking causing the guys that were sitting at the picnic tables to look up in her direction. She completely ignored their questioning looks as she got out of the car and went to the passenger side to pick up the doughnuts from the floor. She didn't care at this point if they had dirt on them or not, she just flung them back in the box and grabbed the boxes and her coffee. 

She stalked over to the guys and dropped the boxes of doughnuts on the table. 

"Here are your fucking doughnuts," Ana said, not looking at anyone, turned and started to walk towards the office. 

"Thanks Lil Bit!" Tig hollered as he dug into the doughnuts. "Hey, this one has one of your hairs on it!" 

Ana just ignored him and continued her journey to the office. Once she unlocked the door she set her coffee down on the desk, plopped down in the chair and put her head on the desk. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breathes trying to calm her nerves. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"What?" Ana said, not even bothering to lift her head to see who was at the door. 

"Really?" Jax said, walking into the office. He was wearing a pair of jeans and his TM work shirt with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "That's how you greet people. I could have been a customer." 

"Yeah," Ana agreed looking up to him, "But you are not a customer. You are my asshole brother. What do you want?" 

Jax smiled a big smile at her. "Nice to see you too by the way. Our run was fine by the way. Why you are in such a shitty mood?" 

"Fuck you, Jackson. I am not in a shitty mood. I'm fine," she glared at him. "Are you actually going to work today, Mister High and Mighty V.P.?" 

"Sure you're not in a shitty mood," Jax nodded as he leaned his ass up against the desk and started to light the cigarette that was hanging from his lips. 

"Jax!" Ana exclaimed. Jax turned his head toward her and lifted up his eye brows in a "What?" look as he inhaled the smoke. "You can't smoke in front of me! I'm pregnant!" 

Jax turned toward her, placed his hands on the desk and leaned down to blow smoke in her face. 

"Jackson!" Ana coughed out. "Get out of here!" 

"Is that why you are in a pissy mood? Because of hormones? Or is Juice not taking care of you?" he smiled a shit eating grin. 

"I'm fine," Ana glared at him as she stood up, trying to make herself look much taller than she really was. "My hormones are fine. Juice is fine. Now get the fuck out!" 

Jax stood up straight just as Ana used all her might to push him toward the door. Jax didn't budge. 

"God damn it, GET OUT!" Ana tried to push him again. Jax just laughed. 

"You are like a God damn brick wall! Get out!" 

Jax looked down at what his sister was wearing and laughed again. "Sweatpants? Really?" Jax knew just what nerves to hit with Ana. 

"GET OUT ASSHOLE!" Ana screamed as she pushed Jax towards and out the door. Really Jax let her do it because there was no way she could push him out on her own. 

"Don't forget to make some coffee, woman! We need some to go with our hairy doughnuts!" Ana slammed the door in his face and huffed back to the desk. 

Jax just shook his head and smiled, taking another long drag off his cigarette. He walked over to the picnic table to where Dog, Half-Sack, Piney and Tig were. 

"Careful guys," he warned just as Juice was coming out of the clubhouse. "Ana is in a pissy ass mood today. Just a warning to watch out." 

"Did she say why she was in a pissy mood?" Juice questioned, slinging his TM work shirt on over his tight black tee shirt. 

"Won't admit to anything, but I bet you are on her shit list too," Jax said pointing to Juice, taking another drag off of his smoke.

Juice sighed and looked over toward the shut office door. "Shit," Juice muttered. "And I thought today would be a good day." 

"Did you do something to piss her off?" Tig asked, almost accusatorily. 

"Not that I can think of," Juice answered. "I mean I haven't seen her in ten days, but other than that..." 

"DING! DING! DING" Tig exclaimed. "That's it! She needs a good fucking!" 

All eyes landed on Juice. 

"What?" 

"It's your kid that's going to make us all suffer!" Tig explained. "Those pregnancy hormones, man, they screw shit up." 

"You want me to go in there, fling her over my shoulder caveman style, take her to my dorm, fuck her, just to see if that puts her in a better mood?" Juice asked incredulously. 

"It's gonna be a long day, brother, if we don't get her in a good mood..." Jax explained with a shrug of his shoulder. 

The other guys just raised their eye brows and nodded in agreement. 

"You guys are unbelievable," Juice sighed and rubbed a hand over his Mohawk. He was actually having a hard time believing Jax was O.K. with this conversation. 

"PROSPECT!" Everyone turned to see Ana had opened the door to the office and was now looking at all of the with a piece of paper in her hand. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND START ON THESE REPO'S!" 

Everyone's heads then turned to Half-Sack. Most of the guys had a sympathetic look on their face, except for Jax who was smiling and laughing at the Prospect. "You heard the woman. Get to it, grunt," he ordered. 

"JUICE! THE WI-FI ISN'T WORKING! THE REST OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN THE GARAGE AND GET TO WORK!" Ana screamed and slammed the door. 

"Go take one for the team, Juicy," Tig encouraged as he finished his doughnut. 

Juice let out a long sigh as he and Half-Sack started walking toward the office. . . . 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

"What?" Ana yelled toward the door from her seat at the desk. 

Half-Sack and Juice appeared in the office. Ana glanced up for a moment to see who it was but then turned her gaze to the list sitting on her desk. She knew if she were to look at Juice in his tight black tee shirt that showed off his pecs and abs and his work pants that hung so sexily low on his hips that she would not be able to control herself, even if she felt like crap. 

"Repo's need done," she said to Half-Sack, but didn't even look at him or Juice. "Take Tig with you. He's not doing a damn thing besides sitting on his ass and it's pissing me off." 

Half-Sack took the list, nodded to Ana and walked out the door, closing it on the way out. 

"So," Juice exhaled and rubbed his Mohawk slowly. "Ya wanna talk about it?" 

"Talk about what?" Ana asked, still not looking at him. She shuffled through papers. 

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Juice questioned cautiously. "Thought you would be happy to see me." 

"I'm in a fine mood. I am happy to see you. I just wish everyone would mind their own fucking business," she said through gritted teeth. "God Damn it! Where is that fucking order!" She threw the papers down on the desk and stood up to look through the top drawer of the filing cabinet. 

Juice walked up behind her, placed his hands on her hips and started rubbing circles with his thumbs on her skin. These were not the curves he had grown accustom to feeling, her hips were more rigid and bony, not soft like normal. But, this probably wasn't the time to bring up her body. 

"Ana, baby," Juice whispered into her ear. "Talk to me." 

And there it was. The familiar pooling of heat in her lower abdomen. She could feel herself getting wet for him already. God, she couldn't even let him touch her without getting horny. 

"Juice, stop," Ana said as she pulled a file folder out of the filing cabinet. 

Juice grabbed the folder from her grasp, put it on the desk and turned Ana around to face him. "What's going on?" Juice said in a more authoritative tone. 

"I've had a shit week and I just want people to leave me alone," Ana finally admitted, looking into Juice's brown eyes. She bit her lower lip in an effort not to cry and moved out of his grasp. 

"I'm sorry, baby. How can I make it better?" Juice asked, truly concerned. 

"Just fix the damn wi-fi and leave me alone," Ana glared at him. She knew he was trying to be nice and supportive, but right now she couldn't tell if she wanted to cry in his arms, hit him or fuck him. These feelings drove her nuts and she knew it would be best for people to just leave her alone right now. 

Juice was at a complete loss. He was seriously considering going all caveman on her and dragging her to his dorm to actually see if that would put her in a better mood. But, he thought better of it and sat down at the desk and went to work fixing the wi-fi, which only took him two minutes. 

"Done," Juice announced as he stood up to let Ana sit down and continue her work. 

"Thanks," Ana said flatly. 

Juice sighed and walked out of the office to let Ana brood in silence. Ana sighed to herself. She needed to get these emotions under control and stop being so mean to everyone. It wasn't their fault she had a shitty week. She needed to go apologize to the guys and Juice for her shitty attitude. She gave herself a minute to take nice calming deep breathes. She stood up to open the door to the garage and when she did she heard the tail end of Juice's and Jax's conversation... 

"Fix the problem?" Jax asked. 

"Nope... well, I fixed the wi-fi, but Ana's still being a bitch..." Jax's eye went wide when he saw Ana step into the garage behind Juice with an enraged facial expression. 

"YOUR A BITCH, JUAN CARLOS!" Ana shouted and slammed the door. 

"Shit," Juice muttered and slumped his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Juice. Can't catch a break...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ana's attitude didn't improve much throughout the morning. Customer's came and went. Some waited for their cars to get done while other's walked down town to pass the time. It was getting close to lunch time when a woman in her mid 20's came in for an oil change. She was wearing a much too short skirt and low cut top for Ana's taste, but it wasn't Ana's place to judge. Ana thought she looked like a croweater, but she hadn't seen her around before. Perhaps, as Ana found out through the lady chatting her up, it was because she had just moved to town from... somewhere... Ana wasn't paying 100% attention to the lady because the wi-fi was acting up again and she needed to get these parts ordered before lunch.

"So, Jamie..." Ana addressed the woman while trying to trouble shoot the wi-fi on her own. She was damned if she was going to ask Juice for help this time. "How are you liking Charming so far?"

"It's such a nice quiet town," she smiled, flipping her long blonde hair. "Everyone knows everyone. I like that. It's much better than L.A. in my opinion."

L.A... O.K. so that is where she is from.

"Yup," Ana agreed. "It is a nice little town."

"So, this place is a garage and a motorcycle club," Jamie asked.

"Yup. Clubhouse is over there. It's got dorms and everything in it... Excuse me..." Ana said to Jamie, who was getting her computer out of her bag. "I need to get someone to work on the internet. It's not working again."

"Sure," Jamie said. "I'm just going to work a little on my laptop."

Ana smiled at Jamie. She liked her. She was nice. But now she had to think of the lesser of two evils... getting Jax or Juice to come fix the internet. Ana sighed as she got up from the chair and walked over to the garage door.

"JAX!" she yelled, getting Jax's attention from the engine he was huddled over. "I NEED YOU!"

All the guys working in the garage, including Juice, gave Jax a "Uh-oh" and laughed.

"ALL YOU GUYS CAN GO TO HELL! JAX, NOW!" Ana yelled at the guys who were looking at her wide eyed. She caught a glimpse of Juice giving her a "What the hell" look from where he was at his tool box. That just confirmed that Jax was the right choice of person to fix the wi-fi.

Ana sat back down in the office chair as Jax walked into the office from the garage. Jamie had looked up from her computer and flashed Jax a huge smile, which he returned.

"Hey, darlin'. How are you doing?" Jax asked Jamie, clearly checking her out. Ana sighed at her brother. Always the male whore.

"Just fine. Thank you," she said as she returned to her work on her computer.

"What do you need, Ana," Jax addressed his little sister.

"The wi-fi is out again. Fix it."

Jax scoffed. "Get the idiot to do it. I'm not the computer genius."

"I don't want him in here," Ana stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't know how to fix it, so if you want it fixed ask him," Jax said in a mimicking tone.

Ana sighed. "Can you get him then."

"JUICE!" Jax yelled out into the lot where Juice was helping untie a car that Tig and the Prospect brought back. "WI-FI IS DOWN AGAIN!"

Juice sighed. Damn thing never worked. He wished they would upgrade their system but Gemma was dead set against it. Too much money to spend or some shit like that.

He also wasn't sure how to deal with Ana and her little attitude today. He tried being the nice, caring and supportive guy but that didn't work. So he would have to find a different tactic and see if that would break her bitchy walls down. Sexy guy, he quickly decided. If this doesn't work, I will try the caveman thing, Juice promised himself.

He sauntered into the office, "What's up," as Tig yelled "Take one for the team Juice!" Juice quickly shut the door, but by the look on Ana's face, he knew she had heard that.

"What the hell was that about!" Ana yelled and stalked past Jax to the garage door. She swung the door open just as Juice wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her from entering the garage. "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS TIG!" Ana shouted out the door.

Jax was shocked that Ana had cussed like that in front of a customer but he kept his mouth shut and left the office.

"Ok, killer. Calm down. Calm down," Juice said as he pulled Ana back into the office and shut the door. "Tell me what's wrong with the internet this time."

"I don't know what is wrong with it. I can't connect to it. If I knew what was wrong with it, you wouldn't be in here," Ana snapped and crossed her arms under her breasts, which lifted them up and out of the top of her shirt slightly. Juice, being a boob man, took notice immediately, which did not go unnoticed by Ana. "My eyes are up here, perv," she quipped.

Juice set his jaw and glared slightly at Ana, which she returned ten fold and added her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Geez, Ana," he sighed trying not to get mad at her. Juice took a seat and started working on the computer. His fingers working fast on the keyboard. His hands gently rolling the mouse around. Ana was always fascinated by him working on computers. He was a whiz at it. He could fix anything and hack into anything too. All this finger and hand work of his had her imagining what his hands felt like on her skin and what his fingers felt like when they were inside her or teasing her nipples.

"Did you kick any wires under the desk?" Juice asked Ana, breaking her concentration, which she was thankful for.

"Ummm, yeah. They were getting caught on my pants," Ana affirmed.

"Ok," Juice said and proceeded to get under the desk on his hands and knees. Ana noticed that his work pants were riding low on his hips and showed off the top of his boxer briefs. And then there was his ass. His glorious ass. God he had a nice ass. She just stared at it for a minute, imagining how it felt under her hands, tensing and flexing, as he was fucking her. She let out a soft, involuntary moan and immediately bit her lower lip trying to contain it.

Juice chuckled slightly when he heard her moan. "Are you checking out my ass?"

"What?" Ana scoffed. "No! Just fix the internet!"

Juice smiled to himself. Tig might be on to something, he thought to himself. He flipped over on his back, still under the desk, and lifted his hips a couple times grunting in the process, making it look like he was reaching for a wire. He heard Ana let out a big breath. Yup. Tig was definitely right. Maybe he would take one for the team over lunch.

"You're doing that on purpose," Ana accused.

"Maybe," Juice scooted out from under the desk and gave her a huge grin. Ana gave him a small smile back. How could she not, his grin was contagious.

"Fixed," he announced as he stood up. "Wire was loose. Have anything else that needs fixing?" he asked, still grinning as he stepped forward toward Ana.

"Nope," Ana replied, placing a hand on his abdomen, pushing him away from her, in a more playful manner than she would have before. Maybe he would just take her here and now, he thought. Bend her right over the desk and fuck the bad mood right out of her. He was sure she was already wet for him, a thought which made his dick twitch in his pants.

"Do you need a password for the wi-fi?" Jamie asked, looking between Ana and Juice and smiling. She knew she was interrupting something but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

Ana and Juice both looked at Jamie, suddenly remembering there was someone else in the room. "Uh, yeah. You do need a password. I can help you out with that," Juice offered with a hand out, moving to sit next to Jamie on the couch. Jamie handed him her laptop and scooted over to make room for him on the couch. Juice let out a low whistle.

"This is a nice machine," he complimented.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, "But its running sooo slowly recently. I need to take it in and have someone look at it."

"I can look really quick for you," Juice offered. "Probably just have some things that need cleaned up."

Ana excused herself and walked into the garage. She needed to find the numbers on some parts that were stored on the top of the cabinet but before she got much further away from the door, she heard Juice and Jamie talking.

"That your girlfriend? You two are a cute couple," Jamie said.

"Baby momma," Juice said. "And thanks."

"Well treat her well. She seems like a nice girl," Jamie continued, but Ana quit listening. Is that how Juice thought of their relationship? She was just his baby mama?! He didn't say, 'Yeah that my girlfriend who is pregnant with my baby', nope he called her baby momma. Well fuck you asshole. Now she was pissed. She clenched her jaw and went about her business in the garage.

She rolled a stool over to the cabinet where the box was. She must have stood up straight a little too quickly because she immediately felt like she was gonna pass out and vomit at the same time. The heat in the garage probably didn't help either. So she quickly sat down with her head between her knees and took deep breathes.

"You O.K.?" Half-Sack asked when he noticed she sat down quickly.

"Mfine," she slurred out. She tried to sit up again, but the light headedness came back so she resumed her previous position.

"Ana, no offense, but you look like shit," Half-Sack told her.

"Thanks, Sack," Ana looked up at him once the dizziness stopped. She noticed that Juice had come back into the garage. He must have gotten done with the girls computer. Ana stood up, taking all her strength to do it. "Can you get that box down for me and put it on my desk."

"Sure," Half-Sack said as he watch Ana march right over to Juice, where he was talking to Tig, and slapped him right upside the back of his head.

"Ouch! What the fuck Ana!"

"Baby Mama!" she screamed at him, with her hands on her hips. "That's what I am to you?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Juice yelled back at her, rubbing the place where she slapped him.

"I heard you! You're an ASSHOLE, JUAN CARLOS!" Ana went to go stomp off to the office again, but Juice grabbed her around the waist to stop her from walking away. He turned her around saying, "That's it! I've had enough!" and put her over his shoulder, minding her growing pregnant belly, and walked off toward the clubhouse.

Everyone in the garage started cheering, clapping and whistling. Tig yelled, "Atta boy, Juicy!" to Juice all while Ana was screaming her head off for Juice to put her down.

"PUT ME DOWN, JUAN CARLOS!" Ana screamed, hitting Juice on the back. "THIS IS NOT DIGNIFIED!"

Juice ignored her as he walked into the clubhouse and toward his dorm.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ME BACK THERE! PUT ME DOWN, ASSHOLE!"

Juice reached his dorm, closed the door and threw Ana on the bed.

"What the hell, Juice!" Ana yelled, almost in tears at this point. "You can't just be throwing around your "baby momma" like some rag doll!"

"You're not just my "baby momma"," Juice said as he took his TM and tee shirt off and started working on his boots. "You're my girlfriend, who for some reason is in a shitty ass mood, and I'm gonna try and make her feel better!"

"You can't just fuck me and expect everything to be fine, Juice!" Ana cried. As much as Ana wanted to be mad at Juice her body had a different opinion. She could feel the warmth in her lower abdomen as she watched Juice undress.

"I'm gonna try," Juice said, undoing his belt buckle. He turned Ana over and pulled her up on all fours. Once her pants and underwear were out of the way he worked to release his straining cock from his boxer briefs and in one thrust was inside Ana. Ana gasped at the sudden intrusion. With how tight Ana's pussy was gripping his cock and going ten days without sex, Juice knew he would not last long.

The speed of his thrusts picked up as Ana cried out for him not to stop. He could feel she was tensing as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Juice reached one hand around Ana's waist to find her clit and started gently massaging the swollen nub.

"Oh My God!" Ana cried out as waves of extreme pleasure coursed through her body.

A couple erratic thrusts later, Juice came with a couple grunts. After a moment, he pulled out of Ana, who was lying with her head and chest on the bed and her ass up in the air recovering from her intense orgasm.

"Feel better?" Juice asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Ana panted and laid down completely on her stomach. "Juice?" she got his attention after she pulled her pants and underwear back up.

"Yeah?" Juice answered as he was buckling his pants back up.

"Am I really your girlfriend?" she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Of course you are," he smiled. "Why would you think you are just my 'baby momma'?"

Ana slowly got up from the bed and sauntered over to Juice. She put her arms around his muscular shoulders and neck and went in for a slow, passionate kiss.

"I feel very lucky to be your girlfriend and 'baby momma', Juan Carlos," Ana whisper in his ear and pulled him back to the bed for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Juice just make things really, really official with Ana?


	8. Chapter Eight

Once back outside, Juice gave Ana a nice soft kiss on the lips, lit up a cigarette and walked into the garage where all the guys started clapping him on the shoulder giving him 'atta boys' and telling him 'thanks'. Ana rolled her eyes at the guys as she walked back into the office.

It wasn't two minutes later that Jax walked into the office with a huge grin on his face.

"Feelin' better, Lil Sis?"

Ana's face immediately got red. She avoided Jax's eyes as she filed more papers. "I don't know what you are talking about. We just talked."

"Sure you did," Jax started to laugh. "Is that why you have the 'just fucked hair' and your shirt is on inside out?"

Ana immediately glanced down at her shirt. It wasn't inside out. God damn Jax! He tricked her and she fell for it.

"We just talked, Jax! Nothing else." Ana was getting irritated with her brothers antics.

"Well, he is out there telling everyone how he fucked you doggy style while you screamed, 'Don't stop, Juan Carlos! Don't stop!'" Jax said in a mimicking tone and grinned his famous grin.

"What!?" Ana yelled and jumped out of the chair. Jax had to hold her back so she wouldn't stop out in the garage and kick Juice's ass.

"I'm kidding. He didn't say anything. But you can tell he just fucked you by the shit eating grin on his face," Jax explained and laughed at her.

Ana just glared up at him as she sat back down.

"Doggy style, huh? You are such a whore!" Jax laughed as he walked back into the garage.

"Said Charming's infamous man whore!" Ana spat back. God damn she hated her brother sometimes. Ana placed her head on the desk and took some deep breathes again, trying to calm her nerves and make the dizziness and nausea go away. Fighting with Jax got her all worked up again. She hoped that her hormones would quit making her feel bipolar. She was so tired of the up and down and she was sure everyone else was too.

Ana looked up just in time to see a grey SUV pull into the lot.

"Speaking of whores..." she said to her self as she watched her sister-in-law, Wendy, get out of the car and stroll over to the garage.

Ana was curious as to what she was doing here. So she made her way to the garage door and opened it just in time to see Wendy get Jax's attention and Jax walking over to her. There was too much noise in the garage and Ana was a bit too far away to make out the conversation. Damn. She really wanted to know what was going on.

Sure, Wendy was currently married to Jax, but that was fading fast. Apparently they filed for divorce, but Jax was kinda quite about it and Ana never pushed to know what was going on. But, whatever was being said, Jax was upset about it.

"What's she doing here?" Juice asked, coming up to Ana and glancing over his shoulder.

"I don't know," Ana replied, still looking at Jax and Wendy. "But whatever she has to say, he's pissed about it."

"Huh," Juice grunted and then looked at Ana. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Uh," she looked into Juice's brown eyes and absent mindedly put her hand over her stomach. "I'm not really hungry, babe."

"Well, you gotta eat," Juice took a step toward her, "So what do you want?"

"Juice," Ana sighed, "Really. I don't feel like eating. I'm not feeling that good. Just the thought of food... ugh..."

Ana watched as Jax huffed away toward the picnic tables and Wendy got back in her car and drove off.

"Shouldn't you be over the morning sickness shit?" Juice asked, getting her attention again.

"It's not morning sickness... it's stress..." Ana whispered as she retreated back into the office and Juice followed.

"What are you talking about Ana. What stress?" Juice stood in the office with his hands crossed over his chest.

"It's nothing. Just work shit," Ana sat down at the office chair, avoiding his gaze.

"Ana, you have been stressed out this whole time I was gone about work. You have never been this stressed about before. What's going on. What are you not telling me?"

Ana sighed. She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, concern written all over his face. Her resolve was cracking and Juice could see that. He walked over toward her and squatted down next to her chair.

"Ana, tell me. What is going on? I care about you too much to see you like this."

Ana's eyes began to brim with tears at this comment. "I can't."

"What? Why not? Ana, please talk to me," Juice was starting to panic. What the hell was going on with his girl? What couldn't she tell him? He had half a mind to walk right into the ICU and figure out what was going on for himself. Someone there was bound to know.

Ana sucked in a deep breath and sat up a little straighter. Her resolve completely crumbled as Juice stroked her hair down her back. "It's Mike," she said and started balling. She covered her face with her hands as Juice watched her break down. Suddenly, with just hearing his name, everything clicked in Juice's head. Mike is why Ana has not been acting herself. Memories of Ana broken down and crying because of this bastard hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What about him?" Juice clenched his jaw, trying to keep his anger in check. All he wanted to do now was go find Mike and beat the shit out of him and all he heard was his name. "What did he do now?"

"He is my manager now," Ana sobbed. "He keeps making comments about how fat I'm getting... keeps saying how I should stop eating so much... I go to the bathroom too much... it's horrible... I can't eat... I can't sleep... I didn't want you guys to find out... " Ana continued to cry as Juice stood up and gathered her up in his arms.

"Ana," Juice said quietly. "How long has this been going on? Mike making comments and you not eating?"

"Since you guys left for Tacoma," Ana sniffed. "And I ate a granola bar this morning."

"When was the last time you ate something more than a granola bar?" Juice asked worried about the answer.

"Tuesday," Ana whispered.

"Jesus, Ana," Juice sighed. "What about the baby?"

"I don't know!" Ana sobbed even louder. "I can hardly keep anything down!"

Juice's heart felt so heavy with all this information. She hadn't eaten since Tuesday. Fucking Tuesday. It was Saturday for Christ's sake. What would that do to the baby? All this stress Mike was putting her through was causing this. Was causing her to not eat. Was causing her to stress out. Juice felt the anger begin to rise, but he continued to keep it in check for Ana's sake. He had to stay strong because his normally strong spirited, positive attitude girl was breaking down right in his arms. Juice had to make a decision on what to do next he said said, "I'm taking you to St. Thomas to get checked out."

Ana tried to pull back from Juice and stand on her own but her knees buckled from weakness. Juice caught her in time and held her to him. Ana looked up at him and said, "No, I gotta finish things here. I'm fine. Gemma will be pissed."

"It wasn't a question," Juice ordered as he guided Ana to the couch in the office. "You can barely stand. We will get you checked out. Make sure the baby is OK. Gemma will be more pissed about you not going than she will about a couple of orders not being entered." Once Ana was lying down on the couch he said, "I'm gonna go talk to Jax real quick and I'll be back. Do not try and get up. I'll have the prospect sit with you for a minute. Then we will go."

Ana nodded. "Juice," she whispered before he got up to head to the garage. "I'm so sorry. I thought everything would work itself out, but it's just getting worse and worse."

Juice brushed a strand of hair out of her face and wiped away a tear. "Don't worry about that right now, baby. Just rest for a minute," Juice kissed Ana's forehead, causing Ana to melt back into the couch for a moment. "The guys and I will figure out what to do with Mike after the hospital."

"What!?" Ana panicked and sat up a bit too fast. The room began to spin and she had to lie back down on the couch. "No, you guys can't do anything. He's my manager. You can't. It's not a big deal. I will handle it. I'm fine. Please."

"Ana calm down, baby. One thing at a time," Juice said softly. "I'm gonna go talk to Jax and then we will go. Just rest for a minute."

Ana nodded and closed her eyes as Juice got up and headed to the garage.

"Sack!" he yelled getting Half-Sack's attention. "Go sit in the office with Ana. She's not feeling good. I'm gonna take her to the hospital to get checked out."

"That's a good idea," Sack agreed. "She's looked like shit all day and almost passed out earlier..." Sack started walking toward the office when Juice grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"You're just telling me this now, Prospect?!" Juice gritted out, his anger hitting a boiling point.

"Juice!" Tig yelled and ran over to the two men who were about to get into it. "What the hell, man!"

"Sorry, man," Half-Sack stuttered. "I thought you knew..."

"Put the prospect down, Juice," Tig ordered.

Juice looked Sack in the eye and nodded toward the office door. "Go. Sit with her until I come get her."

Sack nodded and disappeared through the office door. "Where's Jax?" Juice turned to Tig. "I need to talk to him."

.

.

.

"Clubhouse or my house?" Juice asked Ana as he opened the car door for her. They had been in the Emergency Department all day. Ana was exhausted, but Juice's attitude had set her on edge. He had been distant and quiet the whole time, except during the ultrasound, when he let a smile creep across his face.

"Uh, your house is fine," Ana said. She really just wanted to go back to her apartment, take a long, hot bubble bath and sleep for days, but the look on Juice's face told her not to argue.

Juice nodded his head and closed the passenger door.

"Can we get something to eat before we go to your house?" Ana asked quietly as Juice got in the driver's seat. Maybe food would put him in a better mood.

"Yeah," he said as he started up the car and headed out of the parking lot. "Hannah's?"

"Yeah. French onion soup sounds so good right now."  
.

.

.

Once dinner was ordered and paid for they made their way to Juice's house. It was a perfect little ranch style house on a corner lot, close to the elementary school and high school and yet within walking distance to downtown. On cool fall nights you could hear the marching band play. Ana really liked it there, it was much nicer than her one bedroom apartment, although Juice had is decorated like a biker bachelor pad. She and Juice used to hang out there a lot during his prospect days, watching movies or playing on his Playstation or XBox One. (Yes, he had both.) And eventually this was where they would meet to hook-up. At that thought, the familiar pooling of heat developed in Ana's lower abdomen. Damn her hormones! She just got out of the hospital, could they not give her one night to recover?

"Bet I could kick you ass in Call of Duty," Ana said quietly as Juice parked her SUV in the drive way.

Juice didn't look at her. He didn't even crack a smile. He simply took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed the food. "Nope. You are eating and going straight to bed."

Ana knew not to argue. She had seen this side of Juice before, albeit not often. He was pissed, probably beyond pissed at this point. Like if she said one wrong word he would instantly be yelling. She knew it had to be because of the situation with Mike, but she wished he would talk about it and not be so mad.  
.

.

.

After eating dinner in complete silence, Ana got up and went to take Juice's plate away to go wash it, but he grabbed her wrist and said, "I got it. You go lay down."

"Juice, I..." she started.

"Ana," he said in a warning tone.

With that, Ana left Juice in the kitchen to brood by himself. If he was going to act like an asshole, he could do it by himself. Geez.

.

.

.

Ana had been lying in bed in the dark bedroom for the past hour, tossing and turning, going over the past weeks events and listening to Juice move around the house, or really, in this case, not move around the house because the last she heard was him sitting down in the recliner. She didn't even hear him turn on the TV or start to play video games, which meant he was probably sitting in the dark, getting lost in his thoughts.

That was never a good thing, Juice getting lost in his thoughts. Ana knew he was one that needed to talk shit out. But, she also knew that he would never talk about anything being wound up so tight. So Ana finally made a decision. She reached into the nightstand next to Juice's side of the bed and grabbed a joint he had previously rolled and headed out the door of the bedroom.

Juice glanced up from his seat in his recliner when Ana walked from the bedroom, through the living room and into the kitchen. She reentered the living room with something in her hand. At this point Juice took a moment to look her over. God she looked good, especially when the only thing she was wearing was his "Sons" shirt. She sauntered over toward him and handed him a joint and a beer.

"Here. Smoke this and drink this," she said. "Nurse's orders."

Juice looked up to her, cracking a small smile. "Ana, I don't..."

"Don't argue with your nurse's orders, Juice," Ana said sternly.

Juice got up and walked through the kitchen to the back door to go outside. He stared at the joint for a minute, after he opened his beer and thought, "Far be it for me to disagree with nurse's orders," and lit up.

Ana sat on the couch in the dark waiting for him. She decided to take this time and call her brother, just to let him know she was O.K.

"Yeah?" Jax greeted with a sigh.

"Nice to hear your voice too," Ana said. "Look, sorry I had to leave the garage earlier."

"It's all good, Lil Bit," Jax reassured her. "Juice let me know what was going on. You doing O.K.? How's the baby?"

"We are fine," Ana confirmed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why haven't you been eating Ana? Is it because of that asshole, Mike?" Jax said, acidly.

"Yeah," Ana whispered. "He's my new manager. He's been making comments about my weight and shit. I let him get in my head..."

"What are we gonna about him? Juice is ready to rip his head off. So am I and Tig."

"Jax, you guys can't do anything," Ana sighed. "I'll take care of it. I'll start reporting it. Just, please, don't do anything. I don't want you guys to go to jail over this asshole. It's my fault and I'll handle it."

"You better handle it. Otherwise, I'll make sure everyone in the club knows. Not just me, Juice and Tig. And I'll make it a club decision on what to do with him. I know Happy has been itching for some action," Jax warned.

"I promise. He won't get in my head anymore. I'll make sure to report every negative thing he says to me. I know I can't be like that anymore. I have a baby to take care of now..." Ana decided to change the topic and bring up something she had been curious about all day. "So, what did Wendy want this afternoon."

Jax went silent on the other end of the phone. "Jax? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here..." Jax sighed again. "She's pregnant."

Ana sat in silence for a moment. For some reason, maybe it was the stress of the day, but Ana found this hilarious and could not contain her laughter. She was doubled over on the couch when Jax said, "I'm glad you think this is funny. Thanks a lot Ana."

"Sorry Jackson," Ana apologized between laughs. "It's just... wow... Ummm, congratulations?... is it yours?"

"Thanks. She says it is..." Jax affirmed flatly.

Suddenly, Ana stopped laughing and asked all the questions that were going through her brain. "Is she gonna keep it? Are you excited? When is she due? How far along is she? O.M.G. does mom know?"

"Woh! Ana geez... Calm down. You can't tell anyone. I haven't told mom yet. Not even Juice, O.K.? And she is like 12 weeks along..."

"O.M.G.," Ana rolled her eyes. Just what she wanted. To be pregnant at the same time as Wendy. "Maybe I can go to a Mommy and Me class with the junkie whore!"

"Don't call her that," Jax chastised.

Ana never really liked Wendy. Well, she never really got to know her sister-in-law because she knew Jax was just lonely when he married her. She knew he was just passing the time by marrying her. But now, Wendy was pregnant with her niece or nephew.

"O.K., sorry Jax." Ana heard the back door open, signaling Juice's return into the kitchen. "I have to get going. I'll talk to you later."

"O.K., don't ride Juice's dick too hard. We need him in one piece tomorrow for computer shit," Jax laughed.

"You are so weird, Jackson... Love you big brother..."

"Love you too Lil Sis," and Jax hung up.

Ana made her way into the kitchen, eyeing Juice carefully. He stood by the back door watching Ana just as carefully as she walked up to him and slid her soft hands under his tee shirt. Ana had one more thing on her mental checklist to do before she knew Juice was relaxed enough to talk shit out and now was the perfect time to do it.

"Ana..." he gasped as she scratched his toned abs with her fingernails.

"Yes?" she looked innocently up into his eyes as her fingers began to unbuckle his belt.

"Ana, no. You just got out of the hospital," Juice sighed as he placed his hands over Ana's in a feeble attempt to stop her.

"Juice, never tell your pregnant girlfriend 'no', especially when it comes to sex. It's just bad boyfriending," Ana smirked as she finally undid his pants and reached inside to stroke his hardening cock.

"Jesus, Ana," Juice sucked in a breath at the contact. Ana began to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck.

Ana walked him back a couple steps so he was leaning against the counter. She dropped to her knees in front of him, making eye contact with him as she took his length into her mouth.

"Uh," Juice groaned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as Ana worked him in her mouth applying a good amount of suction and working him alternately with her hand. Ana knew she gave great blow jobs. Hell, having a porn star aunt give her pointers when she was 15 really helped in that area.

Juice wrapped his fingers in her hair as Ana began to place soft kisses up and down his hard shaft. She worked him hard and fast, slow and soft and everywhere in between. She loved giving good head, especially to Juice, who was courteous enough to shave his shit.

Ana knew he was getting close to his release when he started helping; moving his hands to the sides of her head and thrusting his cock into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She started moaning when he did this and Juice could feel the vibrations down to his toes. Another moan escaped Ana and sent Juice over the edge. Two thrusts more and three "Oh My God's" and he was coming deep in her throat, Ana's response to which was swallowing every last drop.

.

.

.

Food... check.

Alcohol... check.

Weed... check.

Blow job... check.

"Now it was time to talk this out," Ana thought as she laid on her side in Juice's "Sons" tee shirt and underwear, curled up next to Juice in his bed. His room only lit by the street lamp outside. She traced the tattoo under his left pectoral muscle, which she could barely make out, as she cuddled up next to his side in bed.

"Juice?" Ana whispered.

"Mmhmm?" Juice grunted out as he pulled her tighter toward him.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Juice was silent for a minute as he tried to process the thoughts in his head. "Ana, I'm not mad at you. I just don't know what to do here."

Ana was silent as she waited for Juice to explain.

"Ana," Juice sighed. "You are the most kind, thoughtful, selfless person I have ever known. You go above and beyond for people. You always have a smile on your face. You always think positive about situations and other people. It's what I love about you. And a year ago, that person was taken away from me. In all the years that I have known you, I had never seen you so broken. You would barely speak to any of us. You walked around with your head hanging low. Your self esteem was shattered. And worst of all, you stopped smiling. All because of an asshole guy you dated. It broke my heart to see you like that. We all wanted to put a bullet in his head, but you insisted he was a good guy and you didn't want anything to happen to him. So, we respected your wishes and let it slide. We all were so relieved that you broke up with him. All I wanted was to see you smile again. I did everything in my power to help you become the girl I loved again..." Juice paused a moment to take a deep breath and swallow the lump forming in his throat. Ana just laid there listening to him with tears in her eyes. "And now I see that same downward spiral happening again. This asshole is getting into my girlfriend's head. Affecting you. Affecting me. And affecting our baby. This asshole who should have been erased from our lives a year ago is coming back to haunt us. And it scares the shit out of me because I don't know what to do besides rip the guys head off... and you won't let me? Do you still care about him?" Juice asked incredulously, getting increasingly agitated. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his hand over his mohawk. Ana sat up too and wrapped her arms around his naked torso.

"What?! No, Juice, I..."

"Then why are you letting him get to you again?! Why are you letting him affect us so much? Ana," Juice sighed, "Jesus Christ, I thought you lost the baby today because of him!" Juice wiped away the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks as he sat on the side of the bed, facing away from Ana.

"Juice, the baby and I are fine. We are fine. I'm so sorry..." Ana whispered through her tears as she placed soft, wet kisses on his back. Knowing Juice felt like this broke her heart into a million pieces.

"Yeah, I know you're fine now. But what about in a week? What happens if this keeps getting worse?"

"Juice, I won't let it get worse. I'll report it from now on. I didn't want you to do anything about it because I don't want you to go to jail because of him," Ana cried. "I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone because of him."

Juice turned around to face Ana and grabbed her upper arms, shaking her slightly and making her look him in the eyes. "Then you gotta promise me, Ana," Juice said in a demanding tone. "Promise me whatever he says to you, you will report it to the hospital AND tell me about it. Promise me you will be the strong willed, positive attitude girl I love and not let him get to you. Promise me... no more secrets."

"I promise," Ana said softly. Tears continued to silently fall down her cheeks. Juice removed his hands from her upper arms and placed them gently on her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"I love you, Ana Teller," Juice said quietly, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"I love you too, Juan Carlos," Ana whispered as Juice placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, Juice just said those three words... and Ana said them back!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Ana kept true to her word. If Mike said anything negative to her, she reported it to the hospital and to Juice and Jax. His remarks had becoming increasingly negative and more frequent when he found out she was pregnant, but Ana didn't let him get into her head and kept her positive attitude, as promised. She somehow managed to keep the fact that Juice was her boyfriend and baby daddy from him for the time being. After all, it wasn't his business to know.

"Mr. Redenour, this is my replacement. His name is Brad," Ana walked into her patient's room and pulled the curtain of the ICU room closed behind her and Brad. She had grown fond of Mr. Redenour and his family throughout the day. They had a good rapport going and when that happened with a patient and the family, Ana let her silly side through.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mr. Redenour joked.

"Well, I have my 16 week check this afternoon. So, hopefully my boyfriend gets here soon."

"Boyfriend!? You cheating on me already? What's his name, I'll kick his ass!" Mr. Redenour exclaimed with a smile. Mrs. Redenour just rolled her eyes from her seat at his bedside.

Ana pretended to think about it for a minute, "Well, he probably could use a good ass kicking... but... I do like him in one piece..." Ana smiled and then proceeded to give Brad a detailed report on the patient.

Ana shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Redenour and wished them a good day.

"Let me know when your boyfriend's ass needs kicking. I'll take care of it for you... even though you are cheating on me," Mr. Redenour smiled.

"Careful, now," Brad warned with a smile. "He's a bad ass biker guy; motorcycle, mohawk, tattoos and everything."

"He likes to think he's bad ass, but really he is like a little puppy dog. The mohawk and tattoos are really just a facade."

Juice, as it happened, was leaning up against the desk to the nurses station at that moment, wearing his low hanging cargo pants, white tee-shirt and his kutte and a tooth pick hanging out of the corner of his mouth; a habit he was picking up from Happy. He crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to Ana's conversation with her patient. He actually found it to be quite amusing. He loved that fact that Ana got so comfortable with her patient's and visa versa. He knew that if, God forbid, he were ever in the ICU he would want a nurse like Ana. Her relationship with her patient's took a lot of their anxiety away.

Ana opened the curtain of the ICU room only to be met by a pair of very familiar brown eyes. "Oh, well, speak of the devil... Hey babe, were your ears burning?"

"Yeah..." Juice lifted himself away from the desk. "Should I be worried here?" he asked with a playful look on his face and nodded toward Mr. Redenour's room.

"Oh, yes," Ana said as her and Brad left the room. Ana placed her laptop computer on the tall counter and began typing on it as she spoke to Juice. "I forgot to tell you... I'm cheating on you with Mr. Redenour. I have recently decided that I like 77 year old men with a history of prostate cancer and who just had open heart surgery." Of course, Ana was making everything up about Mr. Redenour, telling Juice the real reason he was hospitalized would be a HIPAA violation and against hospital policy. And Ana wanted to keep her job.

"Don't forget his high cholesterol, diabetes and indwelling catheter," Brad spoke up, playing along. 

Juice winced at the catheter part.

"Oh, yes..." Ana looked at Juice. "All that too. Sorry babe," Ana shut her computer down and shrugged her shoulders, "You just aren't doing it for me anymore."

"Well," Juice sighed. "I tried my best. Sorry I'm not good enough... Or maybe you just can't handle being with a total bad ass..." He rested back against the nurse's station desk and put his hands behind his head, showing off his muscles a bit.

Ana smirked and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Brad, "You know, I have never had sex with a guy with a catheter in. Could be fun. Can't wait."

Juice winced again and Brad just laughed. "Dude, how can you be so blasé about catheters," Juice inquired.

"What?" Brad shrugged. "It's not my catheter... if it was that would be a totally different story. And you sure can pick 'em," he pointed to Juice. "You are dating the Queen of Catheters. All of her patient's get one..."

Ana smiled at Juice. "That's right I am. I can cath anything with a urethra!" Ana was actually proud of that fact.

"Uck," Juice cringed. Brad shook his head.

Ana scoffed at the two male figures. "Believe me, you two. If you were in a hospital bed and couldn't pee or were in critical condition that we needed to closely monitor your urine output, you would be more than happy to have me insert one."

"I doubt that..." Juice mumbled. "That area is exit only."

"Oh," Ana turned to Juice. "You really wanna talk about 'exit only' areas?" Referring to the many times she had to redirect Juice to the right area in bed.

"It gets confusing down there sometimes, babe," Juice smiled and feigned innocence.

Brad laughed and said, "I'd have to agree with him there."

"Oh my God, you two..." Ana shook her head. "Do you have any questions or concerns, Brad," Ana asked, anxious to get to her appointment.

"Nope, I got it," Brad replied.

"OK. Thanks for covering me. I'll see you tomorrow," Ana said with an excited smile. "I can't wait for this Trauma Conference!"

Brad agreed and said his good-bye's to the couple.

Shit, Juice thought. The Trauma Conference was tomorrow. Ana had been excited about this big conference for weeks now. It was a big deal, Ana had explained to Juice, because it was a nationally recognized conference and the she got a national certification for attending. Her and a couple co-workers, including Brad, were gonna go together because it was up in Sacramento.

At first when he heard it was in Sacramento, Juice put his foot down and refused to let her go. But, after a lengthy conversation/fight about it, he told her he would talk to Jax about tasking himself or the prospect with going with her to watch out for her, something Ana said she didn't need, but acquiesced to.

But, now, things had changed. Their war with the Mayans was coming to a head and they would possibly be on lock down tomorrow, if shit didn't settle down. There was no way Ana could go to this conference. Juice knew he had to talk to her about this, but wanted to wait until after her doctor's appointment to tell her. Hell, with all the shit going on with the club, he was lucky Clay had let him off to take Ana to this appointment.

"Are you ready to go?" Juice asked.

Ana plugged the computer in at the nurse's station and rubbed her small baby bump. "Yup! Ready to get this baby girl checked out! But, first, we need to get her something to drink."

Juice rolled his eyes and sighed. He and Ana had been going back and forth on what the gender of their baby was. Ana swore up and down it was a girl because all of the old wives tales she had read about pointed her that way. Juice prayed it was a boy. Having a baby in general freaked Juice out, but the thought of having a girl made his anxiety worse. He had no idea how he would handle himself if the baby turned out to be a girl.

"It's a boy," Juice said and opened the main door of the ICU that lead to the main hallway of St. Thomas. He placed his large hand on the small of Ana's back and led her toward the cafeteria. "It better be a boy. I only want to have to worry about one dick, not millions."

Ana laughed, "Nope. Pink tutus and hair bows for this baby!"

"You're trying to give me a fucking heart attack."

.

.

.

Ana walked over to the drink cooler and pulled out two Naked Juices. A pink, strawberry banana one for her and a green, "Green Machine" for Juice.

"You know me too well," Juice smiled as Ana she paid for the two drinks with her badge.

"Yeah, you better remember that, mister," she poked him in the stomach with one finger. "Sorry, I don't have any extra protein powder to add to it. There is some tube feeding formula back there with a shit ton of protein like you like, but it tastes like ass." She crinkled her nose.

"This will do," Juice cracked open his Naked Juice and took a big gulp. Ana grimaced. She never could understand how he could drink something that was green like that. "Is that all you're gonna get? You should eat something."

"I ate something a little bit ago. This will tide me over till dinner. All I need is my Naked Juice to fill me up," Ana smirked and took a drink of her juice, licking her lips afterwards. She giggled at the lust filled look on Juice's face and began walking out of the cafeteria with Juice close on her heels.

Once he caught up with her, Juice grabbed Ana by the elbow and practically drug her down a long, dark maintenance hallway and into a unisex bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him, grabbed Ana's bottle of juice and put it on the ledge next to the sink along with his. He then proceeded to take Ana and shoved her against the wall. Juice caught her lips in a lust filled kiss, then slowly made his way down her neck, pinning her hips to the wall with his hands. Ana could feel the warmth and wetness down below.

"Juice! What are you doing...?" Ana exclaimed, quite surprised by his actions.

"Giving you all the Juice you need to fill you up, baby," Juice smiled into the crook of her neck.

Ana sighed as his hot breath kissed her skin. Her hands dropped to his belt buckle, "We have to be quick."

"Yeah," Juice agreed and worked on untying her scrub pants. He slipped one hand into her underwear and inserted a finger inside of her, gently rubbing the heal of his hand against her clit. "So fucking wet baby." His mouth caught hers in a passionate kiss. He continued to finger her, getting her wetter and wetter.

Ana gasped at the contact and rocked her hips, her body needing more friction. She worked his pants and boxer briefs down past his ass and started stroking his hard cock. He groaned at her touch and withdrew his hand from her pants in a hasty attempt to pull her scrub pants and underwear down. Once that was accomplished he lifted her by the ass and placed her on the edge of the small counter top that was there. "Perfect height," he thought as he swiftly entered her and started pounding away. Ana gripped his biceps tight.

"So fucking tight. God you're perfect," Juice whispered.

Ana was beyond turned on at this point; the thought of fucking Juice in a hospital bathroom, the dirty phrases he would murmur in her ear, the sound of skin against skin, feeling his muscular arms flexing beneath her grip and she was even able to look down and watch as Juice entered her from this position, his cock glistening with her juices. All this brought her to the edge in no time.

"Come for me, baby," Juice grunted out and as if her body obeyed his command, Ana started spasming around Juice's cock immediately. Ana tried to muffle her own screams, but was unable to successfully and let out some loud moans as her orgasm tore through her.

"Fuck!" Juice gritted out as he felt his balls tighten in response to Ana's orgasm. Another couple thrusts and he was pumping his seed inside of her.

.

.

.

Ana led Juice back down the maintenance hallway and to the elevator next to the cafeteria. Ana pressed the call button for the elevator and turned toward Juice, blushing.

"You can wipe that look off your face," Ana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"What look?" Juice smiled his mega-watt grin.

"That 'I just had sex in the bathroom' look," Ana whispered as two employees passed by.

"There is no way I'm wiping that look off of my face. I want everyone to know I just fucked my girlfriend senseless in the bathroom!" Juice said loudly, causing the two employees to turn their heads to look at the couple.

Ana buried her face in her hands, blushing profusely. "Oh my God," she groaned.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure you said that a couple times... while I fucked you senseless in the bathroom!" Juice said loudly again, just as the elevator doors opened to let a few people off.

Ana slipped into the now empty elevator. Juice followed her and leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator than Ana was leaning on.

"You're gonna get me in trouble!" she hissed as she hit the button for the fifth floor.

Juice scoffed. "You won't get in trouble. They can't prove shit. For all they know, I was just talking out of my ass."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it because that is the last time that is happening," Ana glared at him.

Juice pushed himself off the wall and stalked over to Ana as the elevator doors closed. He placed his hands on the elevator wall one hand on each side of her head and leaned in close. Very close. So close that she could feel his hot breath on her soft lips.

"I did enjoy it," Juice whispered. "Very much so. And you enjoyed it too. So much that, I bet, if I press the emergency stop button, you'd let me fuck you senseless in this elevator."

"Well," Ana grabbed the lapel of his kutte, "The confidence you have is a big turn on, so maybe I would let you."

Ana bit her bottom lip and Juice smiled as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I have a lot of confidence in the abilities of my dick, especially when it comes to the ability of getting you off, baby," Juice whispered into her ear, slightly nibbling on it.

Ana giggled. She was so intoxicated with Juice's actions of nibbling and sucking on her ear and rubbing her hip, that it barely registered that the doors to the elevator opened to reveal a familiar face. Ana pushed Juice away and straightened herself up a little as Mike got on the elevator from the third floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guy think so far? What do you think Juice will do with this confrontation of Mike? I have a lot more planned for the story so stay tuned...


	10. Chapter Ten

Juice noticed Ana tense up and followed her gaze to where Mike was standing in the elevator. Juice immediately took a protective stance between Ana and Mike, crossing his arms across his chest. Mike turned slightly, hitting the 6th floor button multiple times, as if it would make the elevator work faster.

The air was tense between the three passengers, even though no one was saying a word. Juice and Mike stared daggers at each other. Mike dared not to turn his back on the couple. Sure, he had a couple inches on Juice, but Juice out muscled him by far.

Ana blew out a sigh of relief when the elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived on the fifth floor. Juice guided her protectively past Mike and out the elevator, not letting his guard down until his pregnant girlfriend was a safe distance away from the asshole.

Before they opened the door to the doctor's office, Ana stopped and turned to Juice.

"What's wrong?" Juice asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Ana said, smiling up at Juice. "I just wanted to say 'thank you' for protecting us," she placed one hand on her small baby bump and another on Juice's cheek. "And thank you for not kicking Mike's ass like I'm sure you wanted to." She placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Juice smiled down at her and placed his hand on her small baby bump on top of her hand; the other on her hip. "I will always protect you and our son. I love you guys. And the time for kicking his ass will come. And it will be completely satisfying for me. Now come on. I'm anxious to get this baby boy checked out."

"We love you too, Juan Carlos," Ana said and kissed his lips softly. "And it's a girl."

"You are really trying to give me a heart attack aren't you?"

.

.

.

Ana knew the routine at Doctor Holland's office. Get her weight (which she made Juice look away for a moment). Pee in a cup (which had mucusy strands of Juice's semen in it now. Thanks, Juice. I'm sure they will appreciate that. Ana thought). Get her vitals.

The couple waited for about ten minutes in the small exam room before Dr. Holland and his nurse made an entrance. Ana watched as the older nurse eyed Juice carefully, obviously nervous about having a guy in a kutte sitting in the office. Probably scared he will shoot up the place, Ana thought to herself.

Juice, on the other hand, was watching the doctor. He was a tall, probably about 6 foot 5 inches, and a very black man. Juice watched with wide eyes as the doctor hugged Ana in a friendly manner, like they had known each other for a long time.

"Ana. How have you been?" Doctor Holland asked as he stepped away from the hug.

"Good, James. How are you? How are the wife and kids?" Ana said with a warm smile.

"Amelia is in kindergarten now and Alexander is two. Keeping my wife on her toes," he laughed.

James... James Holland... where had he heard about this guy before? Juice wracked his brain for a moment, but came up blank. But, he was sure he had heard of a James Holland before. He was sure of it.

"Wow, time sure does fly," Ana continued on with the conversation.

"It sure does," Doctor Holland agreed.

Juice cleared his throat from the chair he was sitting in, making the nurse jump slightly.

"Oh," Ana said, "James, this is my boyfriend, Juan Carlos."

Juice stood up from his chair as Doctor Holland extended his hand out to shake Juice's.

"Juan Carlos. It is nice to meet you. I'm James Holland. You sure are a lucky guy."

"Thanks, I know," Juice said with a smirk. "And call me Juice. I'm only Juan Carlos when I'm in trouble."

"Well, Juice, Ana, lets get this baby checked out," Doctor Holland said as he produced a measuring tape and a Doppler.

Juice helped Ana lie back on the exam table. Ana shimmied her scrub pants lower on her hips so the doctor could measure her baby bump. Juice grew slightly anxious and concerned when it seemed to take the doctor a long time to find the baby's heart beat with the Doppler, but soon the room was filled with the sound of fast thumping. Juice smiled his mega-watt smile down at Ana who smiled back at him.

"Sounds good," Doctor Holland confirmed as he handed Ana some paper towels to wipe off the Doppler jelly. "Have you felt the baby move yet?"

"I think so," Ana nodded. "It feels like a fluttering in my belly."

Juice continued to smile. It was just a few days ago that he woke up with Ana next to him, a huge smile on her face, telling him she thought she felt the baby move.

"Well, pretty soon, those movements will be so strong you won't have any doubt," Doctor Holland assured.

"He," she pointed a thumb toward Juice as he helped her sit back up on the exam table, "Downloaded a 'Fetal Kick Count' app and a 'Fetal Development' app for me. He's also Googled a lot of information. But, he makes me drink these green shakes. Says they have good vitamins for the baby, but they taste like a bitter salad with no salad dressing," Ana scrunched her nose.

"Well, it's very impressive he is getting involved in the pregnancy. A lot of father's don't do that." Doctor Holland glanced down at his computer he had brought in. "Speaking of eating, I know you two had a scare where work was so stressful you hadn't eaten in five days and went to the Emergency Room to get checked out and received some IV fluids for dehydration. How has everything been going since then?"

Juice's smile faded at the mention of the Emergency Room visit.

"Better," Ana said in a small voice, avoiding Juice's gaze.

"She still needs to eat more," Juice said, in an almost lecturing tone.

"Well, your weight is just a pound over your pre-pregnancy weight, so it is coming up. So, whatever he is making you eat is helping. Keep it up. And Ana we also need to keep an eye on your blood pressure. It's creeping up there."

"I know," Ana said softly and dropping her head slightly.

"Wait... what does that mean 'it's creeping up there'..." Juice asked slightly concerned.

"Her blood pressure is trending higher and higher. It's not high enough to put her on new medications or increase her dosages of the medications she is already on just yet, but we need to keep an eye on it. Stress is a big factor in blood pressure. She needs to reduce her stress..." Doctor Holland then turned toward Ana. "We also need to keep an eye on your heart. So you need to make an appointment with your cardiologist as soon as possible. I also think a fetal echo-cardiogram is still a good idea, just like we talked about."

Ana just nodded in agreement, but Juice was staring at the doctor wide eyed.

"What's a fetal... whatever... and what about her heart...?" Juice tried his hardest to calm his growing anxiety.

"Well," Doctor Holland turned to address Juice, "Ana has a congenital heart condition..."

"Yeah, I know that," Juice interrupted, causing Ana to look up at him.

Crap. Ana thought. She had seen this look before, albeit not often. Juice was panicking. She grabbed his hand to try to calm him down a bit, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Well," Doctor Holland continued, "Pregnancy is a big stressor on someone with a normal heart. I just want to make sure Ana's heart can handle the stress that comes along with the pregnancy. It is just a precaution."

Juice nodded his head, which he felt was about ready to explode.

"And as for the fetal echo-cardiogram... that is a special ultrasound we do to look at the baby's heart. There is a small likelihood that Ana could have passed on her heart condition to the baby," Doctor Holland eyed Juice carefully.

"You think something is wrong with my kid's heart," Juice asked, rubbing his Mohawk, his voice higher than normal. He thought this would be a simple in and out doctor's appointment, but the doctor just kept dishing out the bad news.

"Juice," Ana said quietly, trying to help Juice calm down, "It's just a precaution."

Doctor Holland nodded in agreement. 

Ever since Ana was a little girl, sitting in a hospital bed, she knew there was a chance that she could pass on her heart condition to her children. But, by the look on Juice's face, she could tell this was the first time that ever crossed his mind.

"O.K... so...," Juice was trying his hardest to form coherent sentences at this point. His brain was just too overloaded. His heart rate was getting higher and higher. "Her heart condition... her blood pressure... stress...," Juice closed his eyes hard, trying to process this shit, "Work... should she work? Stay in bed?" Juice opened his eyes wide, a terrified look on his face, "What if I passed this ADHD to the baby? This anxiety?... I can't... I'll do anything!"

Ana watched as Juice's panic rose to an almost critical level. She knew Juice had anxiety, she had seen him in full blown panic attacks before. She knew what she needed to do to help him calm down. So, she held up one finger to the doctor to let him know that she would handle his questions. She pulled Juice in front of her and held his hands in her's.

"Juice, look at me," Ana said in a soft tone. Juice obeyed and tried to put all his efforts into concentrating on her blue eyes.

"Take a deep breathe, baby."

Juice took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, just like Ana had taught him awhile ago.

"Ok," Ana continued. "The baby and I are fine. We are fine."

Juice kept staring in her blue eyes as he nodded and took another breath.

"All this is just precautionary. Intel gathering. So we can do something if something is wrong with the baby. So we can intervene early if something is wrong. If the baby has ADHD, OCD or anxiety, we will deal with it. If the baby has my heart condition, we will deal with it. I can still work... do everything I normally do... right, doctor?"

"Yup," Doctor Holland agreed. "As long as it's not too stressful."

"See... so you can help me reduce stress by giving me nightly foot rubs and back rubs," Ana smiled up to Juice, who smirked back.

"I think I can handle that," Juice agreed, finally feeling his heart rate slow down.

"O.K. So are we good?" Ana asked and Juice nodded.

"Good," Ana smiled at Doctor Holland, "I get nightly massages!"

Doctor Holland smiled back at the couple, "That will really help reduce her stress. Any other questions?"

"I don't have any," Ana said.

"O.K.," Doctor Holland continued as he closed up his laptop. "Well, I will get that echo scheduled and you, missy, need to follow up with your cardiologist."

"Will do," Ana agreed.

Doctor Holland and his nurse started to make their way out of the exam room until Juice shouted, "Wait! Is sex O.K.?"

Ana's cheeks showed a light blush, but Doctor Holland smiled. "Of course it is."

Juice breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

.

.

.

Once the couple was outside of the hospital, Juice lit up a cigarette. Ana decided not to tell him that this was a smoke free facility and guided him off to the bench near the entrance so he could sit down and enjoy his smoke. She sat next to him, adjusting the bag she had ran to get after her doctor's appointment in the ICU.

Juice sat silent for a moment, elbows on his knees, looking off in the distance. He blew a lung full of smoke out and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry about freaking out in there. I just... I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

"Juice," And placed a small hand on his knee. "You don't need to apologize. And you didn't embarrass me at all. How could I be embarrassed? You were just showing how concerned you were for me and the baby."

Juice smirked as he flicked his cigarette into the grass. "How can you be so perfect?" he asked, turning towards Ana.

"Years of practice, I guess," Ana replied, hitching a shoulder.

Juice leaned in and gave Ana a soft kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ortiz," Ana smiled as Juice's prepay started to ring.

He rummaged through his cargo pants pocket for it and answered. "Yeah... St. Thomas... Yeah O.K... I'll be there soon," and he flipped the phone shut. "Gotta head to the clubhouse," he said standing up. "Got church in ten minutes. Are you gonna come and hang out or..."

"No," Ana said standing next to him. "I think I'm gonna go to my apartment, take a bath and relax." Ana wrapped her arms around Juice's waist. "Will you be over tonight?"

Juice sighed and hugged Ana. "I don't know. I gotta gather intel for Clay. Might be a late one for me."

Ana looked up to him, throwing her lower lip out in a small pout. "Don't give me that," Juice laughed.

"But you promised nightly back rubs and foot massages," Ana continued to pout.

"Well come by the clubhouse later. Maybe you will get more than a back rub and foot massage," Juice said quietly in her ear and reached down to massage her ass.

Ana giggled and pushed away from him. "We will see. You better go or you will be late for church."

Juice and Ana shared a short, sweet kiss again and then went their separate ways to their bike and S.U.V. Ana was so busy rummaging through her bag for her keys she didn't notice the tall man leaning against her driver side door until she was right next to him.

She looked up and gasped slightly at his tense facial expression. "What do you want, Mike?" She gripped her keys tight, poking one key between her fingers like Happy had shown her in their self defense lessons.

"You're with him now? That spic asshole?" Mike said angrily, glaring at Ana.

"That's none of your concern," Ana stated matter-of-factly. She wished he would move so she could get in her car, but he made no attempt in doing so.

Suddenly, Mike grabbed her upper arms and began violently shaking her. He then roughly pushed her up against her car. "It is my concern you white trash whore! You cheated on me with him!"

Mike's violent actions took Ana completely by surprise. He was never violent towards her during their relationship or anytime after. She honestly didn't think he had it in him. But now, she was seeing the rage in his eyes and she was scared for her and her baby's life.

"Mike, please don't hurt me! I'm pregnant!" Ana cried. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because it made Mike even angrier. He began gripping her arms tighter and tighter until Ana could feel the bruises starting to form.

Mike was seething. "You think I give a fuck about some spic baby and it's whore mother?"

Ana began frantically stabbing him with her keys on any part of his body she could get to. She finally poked him hard enough with her keys under his arm that he let go of her, which only made him more enraged.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" he screamed and slapped her right across the face, a scream escaping her mouth. She could taste blood that was coming from her now split lip. He grabbed her by the upper arms again and started shaking her, causing her to hit the back of her head against the driver side window multiple times.

"Mike, STOP!" she screamed. "I never lied to you!" But Ana could see nothing was going to calm him down at this point so she did the only thing she could think of and screamed, "JUICE! JUICE! JUI..."

"SHUT UP!" Mike slapped her again. this time the force behind the slap caused her to fall to the ground landing on her hands and knees.

"Ana!" she heard Juice exclaim through the ringing in her ears. "You SON OF A BITCH!" Juice yelled and tackled Mike, putting all 211 pounds of him into it. They landed onto the pavement in the empty parking spot in front of Ana's car.

Ana slowly stood up and watched as Juice got a couple of good punches in to Mike's face before Mike finally was able to get Juice off of him.

"Juice!" Ana screamed when Mike punched him in the temple, causing him to start bleeding.

Juice somehow managed to get to his feet, dragging Mike with him by the scrub shirt, ripping it down the neckline in the process, and shoved him against Ana's car. He punched Mike in the face three more times and then punched him in the stomach twice for good measure. Mike went crumpling to the ground with a thud.

Breathing heavily, Juice stood there for a moment to make sure Mike didn't get back up and then slowly backed his way toward Ana.

A crowd had gathered near the fight and someone must have called the cops because they could hear sirens in the distance.

"Oh my God, Ana," Juice stood in front of Ana who had her face in his hands. "Are you O.K.?"

Ana was too distraught to answer so she just wrapped her arms around his middle and sobbed into his kutte. Juice allowed this for a moment, but his worry was setting in and needed Ana to answer him.

"Ana, baby, please answer me. Are you O.K.? Do I need to take you to the Emergency Room?"

"No... I'm fine..." Ana managed between sobs.

The sirens sounded like they were just blocks away now.

"Ana, get in the car and lock the doors," Juice ordered when he saw that Mike was getting up to his feet.

Ana pulled away from Juice, watching Mike cautiously. And that's when she saw it. A swastika like tattoo on the middle of his chest, only visible now because Juice ripped his shirt. So he must be a part of Darby's crew? The A.B.? She wasn't sure which one, but neither was good. She gasped when she looked up and saw the venomous rage in Mike's eyes as he backed away from the couple.

"This wetback asshole and the rest of the white trash club can't keep you safe 24/7! I'll kill you for the lies you spewed to me! I don't care if you are pregnant! I'll kill that spic thing you call a baby, too!"

Ana's mouth hung open at the horrendous things Mike was saying. Juice tensed up and took a step toward Mike, but Ana placed a small hand on his bicep saying, "He's not worth it, Juice. Please don't," and Juice stopped in his tracks, staring daggers at Mike.

"You stupid whore!" was Mike's last remark before he turned and walked further into the parking lot and to his parked car.

Once Mike had taken off, tearing out of the St. Thomas parking lot, Juice turned to Ana. "I want you to go to the clubhouse now. I'll be right behind you."

"Shouldn't we wait for the cops?" Ana questioned, hearing the sirens getting closer and closer. They would be here any second.

"No, we need to talk to Jax and Clay first," Juice explained.

Ana quickly wiped her tears from her eyes. Once she could see clearly, she look Juice over for a moment.

"Juice, you are bleeding," she went to go touch his cheek where blood was dripped down from his temple area, but he stopped her.

"Ana, I'm fine. Clubhouse. Now."

Juice made sure Ana was secure in her car before taking off for his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? What will the club do when they find out about this encounter with Mike? Still more craziness for the couple coming up. This pregnancy is going to be far from a walk in the park for these two!


	11. Chapter Eleven

The ride to the clubhouse was probably not the safest ride, since Ana was crying the whole way there and could barely see through her tears. Luckily she knew the route like the back of her hand. To make matters worse and more unsafe, a sudden and severe pain developed in her lower abdomen on the right side, but by the time she pulled into Teller-Morrow it was gone. Ana slowly made her way out of the driver's seat and stood by her car waiting for Juice.

"You're gonna make me tell them, aren't you?" Ana questioned when Juice grabbed her hand and tried to lead her to the clubhouse, but Ana just stood still.

He turned to her with a caring look on his face. "Yeah, babe. There's no way of hiding it. You're gonna have to explain why you have a split lip and bruised jaw," he placed a calloused hand on her bruised jaw, his anger boiling to the top, but he swallowed it down for Ana's sake. "They are waiting for me in church. Best to just tell them all at once and get it over with. Come on," he urged.

"Juice," Ana said, still standing still. "What about you. I should wash your arms," Ana pointed to the road rash on Juice's forearms. "You might even need stitches for that," Ana pointed to the laceration on his temple.

"I'm fine, babe. You can clean me up all you want after we get this over with," Juice gave her a smirk, trying to calm her down. "Now come on."

Guiding her with a hand on the small of her back, the two walked into the darkened clubhouse, walking past Half-Sack who was stocking the bar and knocked on the doors to the chapel. They waited a moment until Chibs opened the doors and greeted them. "Juicy Boy, where you been?"

Juice ignored Chibs and pulled Ana by the hand into the room, gaining several questioning looks from his brothers. Ana quickly covered her face with her hands, hiding from the stares she was getting.

Chibs was standing next to Juice and noticed the dried blood on the side of his head. "What the hell happened to you, brother?"

Juice cut his eyes over toward Chibs, then looked at Jax. "It's not me I'm worried about," he said as he pulled Ana's hands down from her face.

Ana jumped back toward Juice slightly when Jax suddenly and loudly stood up shouting, "What the fuck happened?" He was angry. Ana could see that look in his eye. Jax rounded the Redwood table, stopping close to Ana so he could get a better look at her injuries.

"Mike happened," Juice explained, acidly.

Fresh tears slid down Ana's cheeks when Jax enveloped her in a big brother hug whispering, "Jesus Christ." He pulled away from Ana, squeezing her upper arms softly but making her flinch in pain none-the-less. Jax silently eyed the hand print bruises on his sister's arms.

"Mike did this too?" Jax questioned angrily, still eyeing the bruises.

Ana nodded. Clay slowly stood up and walked over to Ana. Jax moved out of his way so he could get a good look at his step-daughter. "Oh, baby girl," Clay whispered and gave her a hug. When he separated, he looked Ana in the eyes and told her, "You need to tell us what happened."

Ana nodded again and took Juice's hand in hers looking for a small amount of support. Juice gave her hand a squeeze and urged Ana to tell the club what happened. She took a deep breath and started the story from the beginning not missing a single detail, especially the detail of his new tattoo. She did, however, choke up at the end and could not finish telling them what Mike had said before he took off to his car. So Juice finished the story for her...

"Asshole said we couldn't protect her 24/7. And... he threatened to kill her... and the baby," Juice finished looking around the table at his brothers. Everyone was pissed. Happy's jaw was twitching. Tig had a murderous glare. Jax too. Clay just looked at Juice and said, "Find him."

Juice nodded and took off down the hallway to his dorm where his laptop was at. Ana looked up to Clay and Jax, slightly panicked.

"Wait, no! Clay, I want to report it to the... OW!" Ana exclaimed as she grabbed the right side of her baby bump with her right hand and let her left hand support her on the table. The pain had come back so suddenly it took her breath away.

"Ana!" Jax exclaimed. "What's wrong?" The other guys stood up from their seats crowding around Ana, ready to help if needed.

"I don't know...," Ana managed to get out, "But it hurts!" Ana took a deep breath in squeezing her eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. She scrunched up her nose in a pained expression.

"Sack!" Clay yelled out to the bar. "Get Gemma!" Sack nodded and headed out of the clubhouse just as Juice was running down the hallway, returning to the main room with his computer under his arm. He turned to go into church and saw everyone standing around Ana.

"Ah! Oh my God!" Juice heard Ana moan, but he could not quite see her. Normally, that phrase muttered from Ana was because of something he was doing to her, and normally it would completely turn him on, but he heard the strained/pained tone in her voice when she said it, and it caused alarms to go off in his head. Juice pushed past his brother's to get to Ana. He dropped his computer on the Redwood table when he saw the expression on her face.

"Shit! Ana what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Juice crouched down next to her, putting his hand on her hand that was on the table.

Ana just nodded, refusing to open her eyes or verbally answer him.

"Shit! I knew I should have taken you to the Emergency Room!" Juice cussed.

Ana was having seconds thoughts about going to the Emergency Room too, but suddenly the sharp pain was gone. Ana rubbed her side, took a deep breathe and stood up. Juice stood right beside her watching her intently.

"It stopped. I'm O.K.," Ana assured Juice, finally looking him in the eyes. Everyone seemed to relax a bit, except for Juice. One by one, his brothers returned to their seats around the table.

"What the hell was that? Why are you having pain?" Juice asked Ana quietly.

"I don't know," Ana answered quietly back. "I wanna go sit down for a minute."

"Yeah, O.K," Juice guided her by the small of the back to one of the couches in the clubhouse. Ana sat down carefully, still slightly sore where the intense pain was. Juice squatted down in front of her, watching for any signs of the pain getting worse. Just then, Gemma came busting in the clubhouse doors with Half-Sack behind her.

"Gem," Juice got her attention. "Over here."

Gemma heels clicked on the hard floor as she walked over toward Juice and Ana. She quickly surveyed the situation, noticing Ana's bruised jaw and split lip and Juice's cut on his temple and some road rash on his arms.

"Baby, what's going on? What happened?" she asked as she sat down on the couch next to Ana.

"Long story short," Ana said quietly, "Mike attacked me at my car. Juice beat the shit out of him."

"Don't forget... he threatened your life and the baby's life," Juice added through gritted teeth while Ana nodded, silently wiping tears away.

"Oh, sweetheart," Gemma gasped and hugged her daughter.

"You got her?" Juice asked Gemma. "I gotta get back in church."

Gemma nodded to Juice, reassuring him that she and Ana would be O.K.

Just as Juice stood to walk back into church, Ana grabbed his hand and said, "Juice, I wanna go to the cops about this. Let them do their job. I don't want you guys to go to jail because of him or me."

Juice began shaking his head slowly. "Babe, I'll let them know that is what you want, but it's a club decision now. The club will make the call."

"Then let me explain it to them," Ana began to stand up, but the soreness on her right side became more intense and she sat back down, rubbing her baby bump again, with a pained expression on her face.

"The pain again?" Juice asked getting quite pissed off with himself for not taking her to the Emergency Room right away. "Gemma, is this pain normal?"

Gemma kept an arm around her daughter and answered, "I don't know. Maybe we should call the doctor, just to be safe."

"Yeah," Ana agreed. "That's a good idea, but my phone is in my bag, which is in the car."

Juice silently turned to walk out of the clubhouse to get her phone, but Gemma got up and stopped him by putting a hand on his forearm. "Sweetheart, I'll get her phone. You get in church and figure out what to do with the piece of shit that beat my daughter and threatened my grand-baby."

Juice nodded to Gemma silently then glanced over to Ana who was trying to stand up without causing too much pain.

"Ana sit down," Juice said in a low tone.

"I should go to the bathroom," Ana walked toward Juice and put her left hand on his cheek, keeping her right hand on the side of her baby bump, rubbing the soreness away. She tried her best to keep her composure calm, but inside she was freaking out. Not just because of the pain, but because she could feel something warm and sticky leak between her legs and into her underwear. "You get in church. They are waiting for you."

"Yeah, O.K.," Juice said, giving Ana a quick kiss on the lips and headed towards the chapel.

"Good idea to go to the bathroom," Gemma said quietly to Ana. "Go make sure you are not bleeding, then we can call the doctor."

Ana's heart sank when she saw Juice had stopped in his tracks. Shit. He heard Gemma. Damn it, Mom! That's exactly what she was going to go check, but she didn't want Juice to know that. Ana watched as Juice threw his head back and rubbed his face. "Fuck me," Ana heard Juice murmur. He turned back to them. His expression had turned from caring and concern to panic. Shit. Not again, Ana thought. She cut her eyes over to Gemma and glared at the woman.

Juice managed to keep himself at a tolerable panic level as he looked Ana in her blue eyes. "Are you...?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breathe doing her best to stay calm. "I don't know. That's why I'm going to the bathroom. To check and see." She looked between Gemma and Juice. Might as well tell them, "I feel something down there. But, I don't know what it is... it could just be from this afternoon..." she said that last part quietly and more to Juice than to Gemma.

Gemma smirked a knowing smirk, looking between the two, before she headed out of the clubhouse to get Ana's phone. Juice gave Ana a confused look.

Ana knew Juice was going to ask an embarrassing question that would have an even more embarrassing answer, so before he could ask it, she said, "Look, I'll go check. Just get into the chapel, have church and let them know I want to go to the cops about this, please."

Juice nodded his head. He watched as Ana slowly made her way down the hallway to his dorm room. What else could go wrong today, Juice thought to himself. The doctor's appointment, Mike's attack, the pain she was having and now she might be bleeding? What does that mean if she is bleeding? It can't be good, right? But, what the hell did she mean by 'it could just be from this afternoon'? The sex? What would that have to do with her possibly bleeding? Juice rubbed his mohawk, still staring down the hallway which was now vacant.

"Juicy Boy," Chibs broke Juice out of his thoughts. Juice shook his head a little bit to clear it and then looked at Chibs. "We are waiting on you."

Juice nodded to Chibs, "Sorry, man." He walked into the room, shutting the doors behind him. He then silently walked over to his seat, noticing briefly that someone had put his computer at his place. He was anxious to get on it and track Mike down so they could go put a bullet in the fucker's head.

"How is she doing?" Clay asked, looking at Juice.

Juice released a huge sigh, letting his shoulder slouch slightly. "I honestly don't know, but she really wants to report this attack to the cops. Leave us out of it..." he started to explain as the chapel doors opened.

"Clay," Half Sack got the president's attention. "Cop's are here."

"Looks like we might not have a choice in the matter," Clay smirked at Juice as he got up from his chair.

Juice followed Happy and the rest of the club out into the main room. He started to follow them out into the lot, but stopped when he saw Ana and Gemma making their way back from his dorm. Gemma must have gotten back with Ana's phone.

"Where is everyone going?" Ana questioned when she saw the rest of the club head out the door.

"Cop's are here," Juice explained.

"Cops? What do they want?" Gemma asked to no one in particular as she headed out of the clubhouse, leaving Juice and Ana alone.

Juice quickly changed the subject, "Are you bleeding?"

Ana shook her head 'no'. "And I talked to James. He said this pain is most likely 'round ligament' pain, whatever that is, and it was probably exacerbated by the fall. But, it's completely normal in pregnancy."

"Thank God!" Juice sighed and grabbed Ana into a hug. It took Juice a minute to collect his thoughts, but once he did a certain question was nagging him, "So, if you aren't bleeding... then what is it you felt earlier?"

Ana blushed slightly and buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was just from earlier this afternoon. Ya know..."

Juice smirked a bit and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You mean when I fucked you senseless in the bathroom?"

Ana giggled and nodded her head.

Juice chuckled a bit then asked, "What does me fucking you in the bathroom have to do with..."

"It comes out eventually, Juice," Ana interrupted and looked up to meet his chocolate brown eyes.

"What comes out?" Juice asked, slightly confused.

Ana giggled at his obliviousness. He was adorable when he was clueless. She shook her head from side to side and answered, "What you put in me, Juice..." Ana poked him in the chest lightly. "Your juice comes out, Juice."

Juice's expression turned from confused to slightly amused. Ana thought she picked up on a slightly disgusted look on his face too, but she wasn't sure. "Really?" Juice questioned. Ana just nodded. "I didn't know that... that's kinda... interesting..."

"What did you think happened to it?" Ana asked. "Did you think it just disappears into thin air?"

Juice just shrugged and chuckled. "I guess I never thought about it before..." He was interrupted by Half-Sack entering the clubhouse again.

"Juice," Half Sack said, gaining both Juice's and Ana's attention. "Cops are looking for you."

Juice nodded at Half Sack. "Yeah, O.K.," he said and took Ana by the hand and lead her out to the lot behind Half Sack.

The couple walked out into the sunny day, Juice squinting in the sunlight and Ana shielded her eyes with her hand. They walked over to where all his brothers were standing talking to the Deputy Police Chief who was flanked by two other officers.

Great, Ana thought. David Hale. Yup, another ex-boyfriend of hers. They had dated on and off in high school during her rebellious stage in her adolescence; during the time in her life where she didn't like the club or her over-protective brother and pseudo-brother Opie getting involved in her life. It was right after her father, John Teller died in a motorcycle accident. This was the point in her life where she did anything and everything to piss off Jax and Opie. And dating and losing her virginity to a guy who wanted to become a police officer, a Hale in particular, pissed them off royally. Ever since their break-up, Ana and David had been on friendly terms, but still, he was not who she was hoping to see. She was hoping Unser was one of the cops that had come to the clubhouse, not David. When it came to the club, Unser was much more understanding than David was.

Hale looked over to the couple that had just emerged from the clubhouse. He walked over to the mo-hawked member and said, "Mr. Ortiz. You are wanted for questioning in regards to a fight at St. Thomas." Hale produced a set of handcuffs from his belt and proceeded to cuff Juice's hands behind his back.

"What the fuck, man?" Juice exclaimed when he felt the cold metal against his wrists. "This is BULLSHIT!"

Juice heard some of his brother's protest their disagreement with how Hale was treating him, but they stayed in their places, knowing that helping their brother would only lead to a fight and jail time.

"David!" Ana said, shocked. "He didn't do anything!" This is exactly what Ana was hoping to avoid; any of the guys getting into trouble because of her.

David grabbed Juice by the back of his kutte and handed him off to the waiting officers, who shoved him up against the hood of the cruiser and began to pat him down. David turned to Ana and was about ready to say something, but he stopped himself and stared at Ana's face.

"Did he do this to you?" David gritted out and pointed to Juice.

Ana's mouth dropped open, surprised and now pissed that David thought that little of her boyfriend and the club. By this time, Gemma had made her way over to her daughter and put an arm around her to try to calm her down, but Ana shrugged it off and walked up to Hale so she was toe to toe with him.

"What?!" Ana yelled in David's face. "Juice would never hurt me, David! You have no right to do this to him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well, there were reports of a man in a Sons of Anarchy kutte with a mo-hawk and head tattoos attacking an employee of St. Thomas. Would you know anything about that?"

"Yeah! I do!" Ana exclaimed. "My ex, Mike Johnson, did this to me. He attacked me at my car and Juice was protecting me!" Ana took a deep breathe and spoke to David with a pleading tone. "Please, David, you don't need to take him in like this. We will come down to the station willingly. Please!"

David looked down at Ana and sighed. He always had a soft spot when it came to the girl. Then he looked over to the officers who were currently putting Juice in the backseat of one of the cruiser and said, "Wait!" David walked over to the officers, spoke to them for a minute, while Juice sat in the cruiser sideways with his ass on the seat and his feet on the ground.

Hale eventually helped Juice stand up and turned him around so he could remove the handcuffs. The other two officers left in their cruisers. He then walked Juice, with a hand on Juice's upper arm, over to Ana. Ana threw her arms around Juice's neck declaring how sorry she was for all of this.

"Babe, you got nothing to be sorry for," Juice whispered to her, hugging her back.

"I have officer Carle and Schilling going to pick Mike up now. You two," he pointed to Ana and Juice, "Need to come straight down to the station and give your statements. Please don't make me regret this."

Ana nodded her head while Juice just stood still, staring down Hale. "Of course we will. Thank you, David," Ana gave him a small smile.

.

.

.

To say Juice was worried would be an understatement. They had only been at the station for ten minutes when officers Carle and Schilling walked into the station and informed Hale that it looked like Mike had split. Apparently his apartment looked like someone had hastily packed clothes and shit up and his car was gone. They had asked Ana where she thinks he might have gone and all she could think of was that he might have headed to his parents house in Indiana. Juice could not wait to get back to the clubhouse and get on his computer to track this asshole down.

Right before Juice and Ana headed out that door, David took her aside for a minute and explained that they would keep looking for Mike and offered to have an officer watch her, but she polity declined stating that the club would keep her safe.

By the time they made it outside it was already dark out and Ana was exhausted.

"Let's wait here for a couple minutes," Juice said when he stopped at the top of the stairs of the police station.

"What? Why? I'm exhausted Juice. I just want to go home. My car is right over there," Ana pointed to her black and pink S.U.V. Man she loved that thing. Juice, not to mention the rest of the club, hated it. A black and pink S.U.V. with the word "Princess" scrawled in pink lettering across the back window and the license plate saying "Lil Bit" was not his cup of tea. Not only that, but it was clearly Ana's car and if anyone wanted to hurt her, she would be easy to find in it.

"Yes, I know. I can clearly see where the 'Princess Mobile' is parked," Juice said sarcastically. "I parked my bad ass bike right next to it. We have to wait for our escort."

"Escort?" Ana raised her eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around Juice's waist.

"Yeah, babe," Juice wrapped Ana up in his arms. "I'm not taking any chances. I'm not carrying. My gun is in my dorm... I've felt naked without it all day. If something goes down, I want you and the baby well protected. So I just made a call and some of the guys are coming to give us an escort to your place to pick up some stuff, then back to the clubhouse."

"The clubhouse?" Ana whined into his chest. "Juice, I just want to go home. Take a bath and go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Babe, your place is too unsafe. Even if someone stayed with you... the clubhouse is much safer... it's just until we find Mike and..." Juice trailed his sentence off, leaving it open ended. "And, I hate to say this," Juice looked Ana in the eye, "But, you know you can't go to the conference tomorrow... with everything that has gone down today... and shit with the Mayan's... it's too unsafe."

"I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up," Ana mumbled into his chest again. "I understand. I don't really wanna go looking like this anyway. I'm sure I look awful!" Ana exclaimed and burst into tears.

Juice pulled her in closer against his chest. "Babe, you look fine. You'll heal up just fine. And you'll always be beautiful to me," he whispered into her ear and stroked his hand down her back.

"Juice," Ana whispered between her sobs, "I was so scared today. If you hadn't shown up... I don't know what he would have done... And the awful things he said..."

Juice continued stroking her back in a calming manner, himself trying to stay calm too. He placed a kiss on the top of Ana's head and said, "I know, babe. I know. We are gonna keep you and the baby safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? I honestly hard a hard time writing this chapter, because there wasn't much action or sex, it was just filler. But, in the coming chapters there will be more action.
> 
> What other pregnancy related stuff would you guys like to see Juice and Ana go through? Remember this pregnancy is not going to be a walk in the park for them.
> 
> And remember, Ana is a nurse. So talking about gross things to Juice doesn't bother her. And most nurses have a sick sense of humor, and I wanted to show Juice in a clueless light so that's why I added the gross part about "Juice's juice". LOL!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Juice had been proud of Ana. Even though the club didn't go on lock down for the Mayan problem, Ana was still on lock down at the clubhouse and Juice's house because of Mike. Jax, Juice and Clay wouldn't let her stay at her apartment because Mike knew where it was and they claimed it would be too dangerous. But, she had handled it for the past week and a half like a trooper. She never asked questions. Never argued about going back to her apartment. Never said anything about having a constant babysitter. Never argued about going back to work.

Ana was trying her best to remain calm and relaxed about the situation. But Juice could see that panicked/worried look on her face and how she protectively put a hand on her baby bump when she asked him if anything on Mike had popped up on his daily searches. Yeah, daily searches. Sometimes more than daily. His answer was always the same 'No'. He checked for everything he could think of; car rentals, plane tickets, credit card searches, bank accounts, etc and still nothing. Mike had emptied his bank accounts so Juice was sure he was living off of cash which he couldn't trace. The asshole was in the wind.

The past week and a half of Ana living at his house had Juice thinking... "Ana should probably just move in. I mean, what are we gonna do once the baby gets here? Live in separate places and co-parent? Shit, I'm not doing that. Wouldn't be able to see Ana or the baby nearly enough. Things have been going well in our relationship, might as well take the next step. But, God what if she says 'No' or freaks out about it? Wait... just calm down, damn it. She won't freak out. But, I gotta ask her soon. I mean, Jesus Christ, she is almost half way through this pregnancy. We need to start getting ready for him... or her... Oh, fuck, please don't let it be a her... I mean, it wouldn't be a horrible thing for it to be a girl, I just don't know shit about them."

Juice's thoughts jumbled in his mind as he rode home from the clubhouse. Once parked in his driveway next to Ana's S.U.V., he took a deep breathe to calm himself. It wasn't that he was freaking out about asking Ana to move in, he was more excited about it. It was the first step of him having the family he always wanted. A real family... Not that his mom and sister weren't his real family, but still... he hadn't seen them in years and it had been months since he had talked to his mother. Longer for his sister. Hell, they didn't even know about the baby yet.

Juice shook his head clear of the random thoughts entering his mind as he dismounted his bike and headed toward the front door.

.

.

.

"You're home early," Half Sack greeted Juice from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah," Juice replied as he shrugged out of his kutte. "Clay wanted the gun drop tonight to be low profile, so he only sent Chibs, Jax and Bobby. Which is good because I need to talk to Ana about some shit. Speaking of... where is she?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom for the hundredth time today," Half Sack said getting up from his seat and walking over to Juice. "Have fun tonight," he smirked.

Juice hung up his kutte and holster on the coat rack on the wall. "Huh?"

"Oh, we went shopping with Gemma today," Half Sack rolled his eyes. "Those girls can fucking shop! Anyway, Ana bought a movie for you guys to watch tonight." The smirk returned to Sack's face.

"Jesus Christ," Juice said rubbing his mo-hawk. "Please tell me it isn't a chick flick," it almost came out as a whine.

"I really don't know," Half Sack shrugged. "I haven't seen it. And Ana told me not to tell you what it was so... She said it was her favorite book, if that gives you a hint..."

"Fuck!" Juice moaned and threw his head back. "Not that 'Fifty Shades' shit!"

Half Sack just shrugged and walked toward the front door. "If it is, then maybe you'll get laid tonight. I heard that movie is like Viagra for women."

Juice held the door open for Half Sack as he stepped out onto the small front porch. Juice just smiled at Sack and said, "I definitely don't have a problem in that department, man. Pregnancy hormones and all. I get it practically every night I'm home."

"Hey babe," Ana addressed Juice as she appeared in the living room. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Juice said quickly as he glanced over his shoulder to Ana. "Just saying goodnight to Half Sack."

"Oh," Ana said. "Well goodnight Sack. Thanks for going with us today."

"Yeah," Juice agreed when he turned back to Sack. "Thanks for watching them today."

"Next shopping day, it's your turn," Sack said as he walked off to his bike.

Juice closed and locked the door behind Half-Sack and placed his K bar down in the table next to the door. "There is spaghetti with meat sauce in the fridge for you. And some garlic bread on the stove," Ana informed him.

"That sounds great!" Juice said as he punched in the code to alarm the high tech security system.

"How much do you want," Ana whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his middle when she walked up behind him. "I'll make you a plate."

Juice turned around in Ana's arms and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll get it. You sit down and put your feet up. Heard you had a busy day."

"Yeah, kinda. Mom took me for a pedicure and manicure, lunch and shopping. Had some girl time. I think Sack was really wishing he didn't have babysitting duty today," Ana laughed. "Since he is gone, I'm gonna go get changed into something more comfy and then I'll sit with you while you eat." Ana gave Juice a quick kiss on the lips and ran off to the bedroom to change.

.

.

.

Juice was in the kitchen microwaving a plate of spaghetti for himself when Ana walked back into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Juice turned to gaze upon his girlfriend while his food was getting nuked. She was up on her tip toes reaching for something in the freezer. Her pale, toned legs and her perfect curvy hips and ass were accentuated by the small pair of black yoga shorts she was in. When she turned around with her find from the freezer he noticed she was wearing one of his old reaper shirts. He smirked when he noticed that his shirt was getting a little tight around her prominent belly. You would never know she was pregnant by just looking at her from behind. She carried it all up front. He continued to watch her as she opened the new Ben and Jerry's carton of Phish Food and put a big spoonful in her mouth.

"What?" she said with a full mouth when she found Juice smirking at her.

"You are barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen and eating ice cream. All you need are pickles and you will be a typical pregnant cliché."

Ana shrugged. "I asked her if she wanted something sweet or salty and she told me sweet. So little girl gets what little girl wants. She'll probably want something salty later. I'll break out the pickles then. Wait..." Ana's expression turned to panic. "Do we have pickles?" Ana quickly turned and put the carton of ice cream on the counter and threw the fridge door open to check for a jar of pickles. "Oh, thank God! We have some!" She shut the door. "You're lucky babe. You almost had to run to the store to get pickles!" Ana took another bite of ice cream.

Juice sighed and rubbed his hand over his mo-hawk. "Just for the record, I would have totally gone to get you pickles."

Ana smiled. "More like told the prospect to go..."

Juice smirked. "Yeah, you're right. Speaking of prospects," The microwave dinged, signaling Juice's food was ready. He opened the microwave door and removed his food and set it on the table. "We got one more hang around to prospect today so Sack might not be on babysitting duty anymore," he informed as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, really?" Ana raised her eye brows as she grabbed Juice a beer and herself a water from the fridge and set the beer down in front of him. "Who did you get?"

"Pauley," Juice said slowly as he watched Ana's face change from curious to slightly more confused.

"Pauley? Do I know him?" Ana said as she sat down at the table next to Juice.

Juice just shrugged. "I don't know if you know him or not. He is pretty new around here." Juice took a bite of spaghetti. "This is really good. I could get used to this," he said through a huge mouthful referring to home cooked meals on a daily basis. She made him tacos last night and meatloaf the night before. He then proceeded to open his beer up a take a drink.

"Thanks. Sack and I made the spaghetti sauce ourselves. Old family recipe, just like the chili. And don't get too used to it, I have to go back to my apartment and work in a couple days," Ana eyed him carefully, taking a sip of her water and eating her ice cream.

"Yeah," Juice sighed. "We need to talk about that..."

"Who is sponsoring him?" Ana questioned. She knew she and Juice needed to talk about her going back to her normal life, but she also knew it would end up in a huge argument and she didn't want to fight right now. So she took full advantage of his ADHD and changed the subject.

"What? Oh, Bobby is," he told her, taking another bite of spaghetti.

Ana just nodded. "When are you ever gonna sponsor a prospect?" She crunched down on a chocolate fish.

Juice shrugged. "Have to work my way up the ranks first. I'm still low man on the totem pole. Still get all the shit jobs if the prospect is busy," Juice shook his head. "I'd like to at least make it to 'Road Captain' before I take one on." He then took a huge bite of garlic bread.

"Awe babe," Ana cooed with a smirk. "Just keep reminding Clay you need to grow ranks and soon you won't be the low man on the totem pole. Besides, I can think of one job you enjoy doing when the prospect isn't around," Ana wiggled her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"I do enjoy doing that," Juice said through a mouthful of food.

Ana threw her head back and laughed at Juice. "Real sexy babe. Talking with your mouth full."

.

.

.

After dinner, Juice went to his bedroom, stripped down and changed into a pair of sweatpants, leaving his shirt off. He walked out into the living room to find Ana had taken up residence on his black leather couch. She was sitting cross legged with her back leaning against the arm of the couch and her ice cream sitting on her baby bump. She continued to spoon it into her mouth as she searched for something to watch on Hulu.

"What do you want to watch?" Ana asked Juice as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Arrow? The Flash? Daredevil? Something super hero," Juice listed off.

"We can watch an episode of this and then I bought a movie for us to watch," Ana informed.

"What movie?" Juice asked, like he had no idea.

"Guess you will have to wait and see." Ana started "Arrow" and stretched her legs out and placed her feet in Juice's lap. "Look at how cute my feet and toes look, babe," she wiggled her feet in Juice's lap, brushing his cock through his sweat pants. Juice couldn't tell if she did that on purpose or on accident, but he was pretty sure she knew exactly what she was doing. "They are so cute! And ready to be ru-ubbed!"

Ana was taking this nightly foot rubs and back rubs thing seriously. And as long as it kept her happy and healthy, Juice was more than happy to accommodate her. He took her right foot in both his hands and began to rub firmly but gently.

"Oh my God," Ana moaned. "That feels soooo goooood! This is the life! Comfy couch, ice cream, 'Arrow', feet being rubbed, hot ass... actor on the show," Ana joked.

"You mean 'hot ass boyfriend'," Juice cut his eyes over to her, smirking.

Ana shrugged her shoulders. "Mmehh. You're cute... But, you are no 'Oliver Queen'... Plus, he is rich... Has a nice house... And he's dangerous... Mmmmm," Ana moaned. "And wears a mask... Oh! And his voice gets so deep when he is disguised as The Arrow. I love it when things get deep..." Ana brushed her foot against Juice's cock again. Now he knew she was doing it on purpose.

"I'm so much better than 'Oliver Queen'," Juice scoffed and started to rub Ana's other foot. "I'm not rich, per se, but I have a nice house, I'm dangerous. I don't have a mask, but I have a kutte, which is way cooler. Oh, and my bike. How kick ass is that? And my voice might not be deep, but I can get really deep with other things..."

Ana giggled and rubbed her foot against his cock one more time. "Keep rubbing me with your foot like that and I'll show you just how deep I can get," Juice remarked.

"Promises, promises," Ana laughed out loud.

Ana shrieked as Juice turned suddenly towards her and pulled her so she was lying under him on the couch. He reached for her ice cream and placed it on the coffee table right next to them.

"My ice cream!" Ana protested and threw her lower lip out in a pout, which Juice immediately took between his teeth and then licked and sucked on it. "Babe," Ana whispered after she pulled away from his kiss, "It's gonna melt."

"You would rather eat ice cream than have sex?" Juice laughed, looking down at Ana.

Ana thought about it for a second then replied, "Can I do both?"

Juice laughed again and sat back on the couch and Ana scooted up to a reclined position. "Go ahead and eat your ice cream first. We can have sex later."

"Promise?" Ana asked as she reached for the ice cream and spooned some in her mouth. "Cause baby girl likes her ice cream, but she also likes sex too."

"What?!" Juice raised his eye brows at what she just said. "How can a baby like sex? How could you possibly know that a baby likes sex?"

Ana hitched a shoulder up and looked down at her ice cream, "After we have sex, she moves around... like, a lot. I'll let you feel next time..."

Juice threw his arm over his eyes. "Ana, I don't want to think about my baby being a girl let alone think about her and sex! I'm gonna have a fucking stroke!"

"Sorry," Ana said quietly as she scraped the last of the ice cream out of the container. "But it's the truth. I also am starting to get Braxton-Hicks, those fake contractions, when I orgasm too," she shrugged her shoulder again. "Oh, and my orgasms are intense!"

"Do they hurt?" Juice asked, more curious than concerned.

Ana furrowed her brow and scrunched her nose as she placed the ice cream container back on the coffee table. "My orgasms?"

"No, the whatever they are called, the fake contractions..."

"Oh," Ana shook her head. "Naw, my belly just gets really hard. They aren't comfortable, but they don't hurt..." Ana paused and looked at Juice thoughtfully as he turned his head to watch the T.V. "What about you? Is sex different for you now that I'm pregnant?"

"Not gonna lie," Juice sighed as he continued to watch 'Arrow'. "It's pretty fucking fantastic!"

Ana waited a moment for Juice to elaborate, but when he stayed quiet she urged him on. "What is so fantastic about it?" Ana turned on the couch so she was now cuddled up against Juice's side. She could not help but notice that, due to the height difference between them, she fit perfectly tucked up next to him.

Juice stared at the T.V. for another moment, then turned his gaze toward her. "Well," he rubbed a hand over his mohawk, "For one thing... no condoms needed. That's fucking fantastic! I hate those fucking things. And did you know that you were the first girl in years that I didn't use a condom with? Forgot how fucking good it felt without one on."

"Oh, Juice, I'm so flattered you chose not to use a condom with me," Ana said sarcastically. "I don't like them either. But look where it got us," Ana pulled Juice's hand around her and held it to her baby bump.

"If I remember correctly," Juice absentmindedly rubbed her belly, "You were the one that didn't want to use condoms..."

"No," Ana interrupted. "That's not what I said. You didn't have the right kind of condoms the first night we had sex. You only had latex... not non-latex. I break out to latex condoms. And I was so drunk that I didn't care that you didn't have the right kind, I just wanted to have sex with you. Plus, I was on birth control so, I didn't push the subject."

Juice's eyebrows shot up, a shocked look coming over his features. His hand stopped it's rubbing of her belly. "You said you weren't drunk!"

Ana quickly turned and straddled Juice's lap. "Oops," she thought. "Cat's outta the bag now!" She began to rub up and down his bare chest with her hands. "I was totally drunk... drunk in love with you."

Juice threw his head back in a genuine laugh. "You are such a liar!"

Ana leaned down and began to kiss his jaw line and neck while Juice's hands found their way to Ana's ass. "From what I remember, you didn't care too much. You had other things on your mind at the time. And I'm pretty sure you were drunk too."

"I wasn't drunk," Juice scoffed, trying to ignore Ana's soft lips on his neck. "I didn't drink at all at the bar-ah. I was on babysittin' duty fo-ah the SAMCRO Princess and her-ah wild, chatty, annoyin' friends. I only started drinkin' aft-ah I got ya home an' I got back to my place. An' by the time ya came ov-ah I was only buzzed, not drunk."

"Oh my God," Ana removed her mouth from Juice's neck and smiled at him. "That's right. You were on babysitting duty for me, Betsy and Leah. God, we had fun that night. But, you and I were mad at each other. What were we even fighting about? I don't remember. Oh my God. Remember how jealous you were? Of that guy I was dancing with?" Ana ground her hips in a slight dancing motion into Juice's lap.

Juice remembered clear as day what they were fighting about, but he wasn't about to bring up that debacle. "I wasn't jealous," Juice glared at her. "Just protective. That guy was all ov-ah you. He was an asshole."

"Sure you were just 'protective'," Ana smirked and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You were so cute being protective. But, just think," Ana resumed her licking and kissing of Juice's neck, "It wasn't his bed I ended up in that night was it?"

"No, but... I can't believe it... our-ah first time havin' sex an' ya wer-ah drunk... I woulda nev-ah... Jesus!" Juice gasped. Somehow, Ana's hand had managed to migrate it's way south, past the waist line of Juice's boxer brief's and sweatpants and grabbed a hold of his hard cock. Juice threw his head back into the cushions of the couch and squeezed his eyes shut in order to gain control over his body. His hands involuntarily squeezed what they had a hold of already, which was Ana's ass. Ana released a loud moan in response sending vibrations down Juice's neck. God, with Ana kissing and licking his neck for the past five minutes and the memories of their first time together, his cock was hypersensitive to her touch. So much so that when she grabbed it he almost came right in his pants like a fucking teenager.

Ana continued to kiss along his neck and rub her hand up and down his hard shaft slowly for a minute. "You know what's incredibly sexy babe?" Ana asked in between kisses.

"Hhh," Juice tried to form a word, but he was still trying to concentrate on controlling his reaction to Ana's touch, so only a heavy breath came out.

"Your accent comes out when you are turned on..." Ana smirked when Juice let out a guttural sound that could have been taken as a reply to her comment or a verbal response to her rubbing the head of his cock with her thumb spreading his pre-cum all over the tip. She wasn't sure.

Juice could hardly stand it anymore. If Ana didn't stop what she was doing, he would be reacting like a teenager, so he quickly pulled her hand off his cock and flipped them over on the couch so he was lying on top of her, of course, being careful of her pregnant belly. He needed to get Ana's hands off his body for one moment so he could calm his fiery nerve endings, so he pinned them above her head with one hand as the other held the majority of his weight off her.

Ana lifted her head up slightly and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. She rocked her hips up and ground them into his hard cock at the same time, making him moan in response.

After another moment, he released her hands from above her head and moved his hand down her side and up her shirt to rest on her breast. He began to squeeze and kneed it through her bra. Ana's response was to moan into the kiss and rock her hips against him again, noting the tip of his cock was placed at her entrance, but a few thin pieces of fabric were between them. So close, yet so far.

Juice pulled the cup of her bra down and began to massage her nipple just as his pre-pay began to ring from it's position on the coffee table. Both Juice and Ana groaned in frustration when Juice released her from his kiss.

"Fuck me!" Ana muttered in response to the damn phone ringing and interrupting them.

"I was trying to," Juice smirked as he was pulling his hand back out from under Ana's shirt to reach for his phone, Ana's hand shot out and grabbed it before he could get there.

"Ana!" Juice exclaimed.

She gave Juice a mischievous grin and she answered it simply saying, "He's busy." and hung it back up. She went to throw it across the room, but Juice pinned her hand above her head again.

"You're gonna get me in trouble," he laughed.

Ana smirked at him and lifted her head again to give him a soft kiss as his pre-pay and her iPhone started ringing simultaneously.

She laid her head back down on the couch, breaking the kiss and looking Juice in the eye. All playfulness had vanished and was replaced by worry.

"Something's wrong," she said.

"Yeah," Juice agreed.

Ana handed Juice his phone as he sat up. Ana sat up on the couch and reached out to her phone, seeing that it was Jax that was calling.

"Yeah," Juice answered his phone as he stood up and headed toward the bedroom.

"Jax? What's wrong?" Ana answered her phone, not moving from her spot on the couch.

"Ana, we need you at the clubhouse, now!" Jax said, worry in his voice.

"Jax, what is going on?" Ana asked her voice shaking.

"You know I can't tell you that over your phone, Ana. Just get to the clubhouse now!" And Jax hung up.

Not a minute later Juice came back out from the bedroom completely dressed in the clothes he had discarded earlier.

"Ana, babe, you gotta get dressed. We have to go," Juice said as he walked over to the coat hanger on the wall and reach for his holster and kutte.

"Juice," Ana stood up from the couch. "What is going on?"

Juice looked over to his girlfriend and saw the fear and worry in her eyes. Of course, he knew, Jax would not have told her anything over her phone. It wasn't a burner. She must have no idea what is going on. So, Juice sighed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her upper arms and began to rub them lightly.

"Chibs was shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Chibs!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ana felt her heart do an icy drop in her chest. She stared at Juice's brown eyes for a moment before he said, "Ana babe, we need to go."

"Right," Ana blinked a couple times and shook her head to snap herself out of it. She walked quickly to the bedroom and hollered, "How bad is he?" out to Juice as she quickly got dressed.

"I don't know," Juice yelled back. "Tig didn't go into details."

"Well call him back, please. I need to know how bad he is, where the wound is and things like that so I can prepare myself."

"Ok, I'll call him," Juice yelled back.

.

.

.

By the time Ana was dressed again and ready to go, Juice was getting off the phone with Tig.

"Yeah, O.K. We will be right there. We are leaving now," Juice hung up the phone and turned to see Ana enter the living room.

"Apparently the Mayan's hit us at the gun drop. Chibs took one to the leg. He's losing a lot of blood, but he's awake and talking. That's good right?" Juice asked, trying to squelch his growing anxiety.

"O.K. Yeah that's good he is awake and talking," Ana said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "That info helps a lot. Thanks for calling him back." This definitely wasn't Ana's first rodeo with bullet wounds. She has patched up almost every member of the club once or twice. She even stitched Juice up after a fist fight he got into. So well, in fact, he didn't even have a scar. So, needless to say, she had medical supplies of all sorts in her medical bag, which was always at the ready and in her car.

Ana dealt with the anxiety of patching up a loved one that same way each time she did it. She distanced herself from the emotions that threatened to overcome her. She dealt with those emotions after she knew everything was O.K. She treated the members of the club like she treated any other patient; with love and respect. Fear, anxiety, anger, worry... whatever emotion she was feeling was bottled up so she could concentrate on the task at hand.

.

.

.

.

Juice and Ana were out the door in no time flat and made it to the clubhouse in record time. Ana quickly grabbed her medical bag from her trunk, slung it over her shoulder and walked into the clubhouse with Juice.

It was quiet in the clubhouse. She surveyed the main room to find Clay sitting at the bar with Tig next to him. There was a guy in a 'Prospect' kutte manning the bar, but she didn't recognize him, so she assumed it was Pauley. No one else was in the main room. She did notice however, the doors to the chapel were shut.

"Hey sweetheart," Clay greeted her. "He's in the chapel."

"O.K.," Ana mumbled and headed into the chapel, leaving Juice to talk to Clay and Tig about what happened at the gun drop, Ana guessed.

She opened the door to find Chibs lying on the Redwood table with Jax and Bobby circling him. The right leg of his pants had been cut up the front and a bloody bandage was on the middle of his thigh. His facial features seemed relaxed, but she could tell he was in pain and had lost a significant amount of blood because his face was pale and he had numerous beads of sweat upon his forehead. Smears of blood were everywhere; on his shirt, face, shoes and even on Bobby and Jax.

"Oh, Chibby," she said as she closed the door. Tears threatened to fall, but she bit them back. "Please tell me you are doing alright."

"I'm 'ight lass," he smiled weakly at her. "Just a flesh wound. I'm just sorry you have to take care of this in your condition."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. How bad does it hurt. And don't lie," she asked, setting her bag down next to him. She put a fair amount of alcohol gel on her hands and rubbed it in and then she grabbed a pair of gloves from the side pocket. She grabbed two more pairs and handed the purple gloves and the alcohol gel to Bobby and Jax.

" 's not too bad, right now anyways. But 'm sure what ya are gonn' do is gonn' hurt like a bitch."

"I'm not gonna lie. It probably will," Ana smirked. "You know that's my favorite part about stitching you guys up... all the pain I get to inflict upon you."

"That's cause you are a sadistic bitch," Jax laughed as he finally managed to pull the medium sized gloves on his large hands.

Ana quickly glanced at the bandage to see if the bleeding was under control. Thank goodness it was. "You guys should remember that next time you get shot, stabbed or in a fight," Ana said as she clipped her portable pulse ox on his finger and then began to take a blood pressure.

"Ninety over forty-eight," Ana stated matter-of-factly. "Your heart rate is 120. I'm gonna start an IV and give you some fluids, O.K.?"

"I leave it in yer lovely hands," Chibs murmured as he started to pass out.

"Chibs! You gotta stay awake for me, O.K.?" Ana yelled at Chibs, who opened his eyes widely, trying to stay awake. "Jax, keep him talking for me O.K.?"

Jax nodded and moved to stand by Chibs' head. "What do you want me to talk about?" he asked Chibs.

Ana spoke up, "Tell me what you guys did to Juice when he prospected. I'm sure you have good stories," Ana began to set up for the IV insertion. "He won't tell me anything he had to do when it was just the club. He just tells me he was always on babysitting duty for me when he prospected. I know whatever you had him do must be awfully embarrassing if he won't talk about it. I'm having his kid now, so I think I should get to hear what you did to him."

Jax looked down at Chibs then over to Bobby with a huge smile on his face. "We did do some really shitty things to him. He would just about do anything we told him to!"

"You know we can't tell you those things, Ana," Bobby said. "Nothing that is club related anyway."

"But they are really good stories," Chibs laughed and then moaned in pain from the movement. Ana pulled a tourniquet tight on his forearm and inspected the veins in his hand. Once she found the one she liked, she rigorously wiped it off with alcohol.

"Well, after what you guys interrupted tonight, you owe me a good story," Ana sighed while Jax cringed. Ana positioned herself over Chibs' hand and said, "Hold still. Little poke coming up," and she inserted the IV catheter into his vein like a pro. The moment those words came out of her mouth, though, she knew Jackson would be remarking on them, so she quickly said, "Said Jackson, to every girl he has ever slept with," at the exact time Jax said, "Is that what Juice tells you every night?"

Chibs and Bobby laughed at the siblings while Ana blushed furiously. God damn her brother!

"Believe me Jackson," Ana said as she taped up the IV and hooked up the tubing to the hub all while avoiding Jax's gaze. "His pokes are anything but little."

"Ugh!" Jax exclaimed.

"Oh please!" Bobby said. "We've all seen it!"

"Really? When?" Ana asked, intrigued. She stood up and made Jackson hold the IV bag above his head while she titrated the drip with the roller clamp.

"I think we have all walked in on him doing something naked in his dorm or house," Jax informed.

"Boy's got no shame in bein' naked, that's fer sure," Chibs said.

"He's got nothing to be ashamed about," Ana said quite proudly. She watched the drip chamber of the IV tubing as the fluid flowed freely, giving Chibs a bolus of the normal saline. "So, come on. Tell me whatever you can tell me!"

"Well, he did like to play strip poker a lot with the girls around here," Bobby informed as Ana began draw up some lidocaine with epinephrine into a syringe.

"Tha's right, he did. An' he woul' lose on purpose the first game to get more girls ta play, then he woul' win the rest o' the games to get them naked. He was always surrounded by naked women. The croweaters really liked him... still do... and remember tha' time he tried to out sex Tig... he had to have sex eight times in a twenty four hour period to beat Tig's seven times... but on the fifth time he pulled a muscle and started yellin' out in pain... scared the poor lass half to death tha' she came running out to the main room half naked..." Chibs glanced at Ana's face through his fuzzy haze. "That's when half of us saw him naked… we all went running in his dorm to make sure he was O.K."

"Wait..." Ana said with a smile on her face as she held the syringe up and flicked the air bubble to the top; the cap of the needle sticking out of the corner of her mouth. "She just left him there? Didn't help him at all?"

"Naw," Chibs went on. " 'pparently she though' he was havin' some sort o' seizure."

Ana shrugged and undressed Chibs' wound carefully, but made him wince none-the-less. "Still, my previous question stands. She didn't help him? What kind of person just runs out on an emergency?"

"Not everyone is like you, Ana," Jax pointed out. "Not everyone gets off on the rush of an emergency. It scares normal people."

"You saying I'm not normal, Jax?" Ana eyed her brother and then said to Chibs, "This is gonna sting," Ana warned as she injected the local anesthetic around the bullet wound entrance. Chibs breathed in though his teeth, making a hissing sound as the doors to the chapel opened.

"How's he doing?" Juice asked as he shut the doors.

"I'm fine, Juicy Boy. Your little lass is takin' good care o' me," Chibs glanced down at Ana after she finished with the injection. He had to admit to himself that the medication was helping with the pain.

Juice smiled at Ana who was rummaging through her medical bag for something, knowing she would take good care of his injured brother.

"So," Ana tried to keep the previous conversation going as she got her hemostats out of her bag along with some gauze. "If Tig maxed out at seven and Juice maxed out at... what... four and a half," Ana caught Juice's gaze and smirked slightly at him for a moment then concentrated on Chibs' leg, "Then what about you guys? What do you max out at?"

"What did I max out at four and a half on?" Juice asked, slightly worried.

"Does that include blow jobs?" Bobby asked.

"Does Juice and Tig's times include blow jobs?" Ana inquired. Juice still felt left in the dark but at least he know knew they had been talking about sex. He just hoped it wasn't about what he thought it was about.

"Nope, just sex," Chibs said.

"Then no, no blow jobs," Ana replied. "Chibs I need you to hold still for this part." Ana looked up to Jax and Bobby and said, "Help hold him still." Jax and Bobby nodded and put their hands on his shoulder and uninjured thigh. Ana gave Chibs a moment to prepare himself.

"What can I do?" Juice asked genuinely trying to help.

"You can help hold him still," Ana met his gaze. "Or you could go try and break Tig's sex record again... perhaps this time don't scare the poor girl to death though," Ana laughed out loud as Juice's eyes widened.

"Jesus Christ, you guys!" Juice sighed. It was the story he was hoping it wasn't. This was the story he didn't want Ana knowing because it was embarrassing as fuck. "Come on! You told her about that?" Juice asked, exasperated.

"Sorry, Juicy Boy," Chibs looked at him apologetically.

Juice looked over to Jax and Bobby. Jax had a smirk on his face and Bobby just shrugged. "She wanted to hear stories about you when you prospected," Bobby informed.

"Well, thanks!" Juice threw his hands in the air. "You guys are assholes!" Juice eyed Ana carefully, noting that she didn't seem bothered at all by the story. She seemed to think it was funny, she didn't appear to be pissed at all, like he thought she would have been.

"Actually, babe," Ana said to Juice interrupting his thoughts, "Could you hold his thigh. Right here, above his knee and then hold his ankle. Try and hold his leg really still so he doesn't move around a lot. I'm a little afraid he might accidentally knee me in the stomach," Ana said, noticing that his knee was right at the perfect level to do such a thing.

"Right," Juice nodded and assumed the position Ana directed him into. "Chibs if you kick my pregnant girlfriend in her stomach, I'll kick your ass. Just warning you."

"I'll do my best not to, lad. I have no doubt you coul' and woul' kick my arse," Chibs sighed.

Ana completely ignored what Juice and Chibs were talking about and focused all her attention on the task at hand. "Ready Chibs?" Ana asked as she readied her hemostats and gauze at the bullet wound entrance. Chibs nodded and took a breath. Ana then carefully inserted the hemostats causing Chibs to grimace and yell out in pain. "Jax, talk to him. Try and get his mind off it."

Jax nodded but before he could say anything, Chibs grunted out, "I don't think there is any gettin' my mind off it, lass. Just hurry up and get the fucking bullet!"

"I'm doing my best Chibs," Ana said as she finally felt the hemostats grip onto something hard. "I think I got it. You're doing great Chibs, just hold still a bit longer," she encouraged as she slowly removed the bullet and, luckily, a small piece of his pants that entered the wound with the bullet. Chibs let out the breath he was holding and sighed.

She wrapped the bullet up in gauze and immediately held pressure to the wound with another handful of gauze. She placed the gauze containing the bullet on the table and then asked, "Juice, can you hold pressure here on his leg. I need to find my needle and silk to stitch him up."

"Sure," Juice said as he did as instructed after he got a pair of gloves on. Ana removed her soiled gloves and began to rummage through her bag to get the needle and silk out along with some sterile bandages.

"You all are avoiding my question," Ana commented as she pulled the packages of supplies out of her bag.

"Not avoidin' ya lass," Chibs sighed. "Just thinkin' 'bout it. I guess I top out at four," Chibs informed.

Ana smiled as she put another pair of gloves on. "What about you two?" She directed her question to Jax and Bobby.

"Um," Bobby thought, "Yeah I guess it would be four for me too."

"Ha! Beat you both!" Jax exclaimed with a huge smile. "Beat Juice! I still stand at five. What about you Ana? How many times have you had sex in twenty four hours?"

Ana scoffed as she opened the package of sutures. "I'm not telling you guys that!" She gave Juice a nervous glance and then told him, "O.K. You can pull the gauze off now. I'll suture him up."

"Why not?" Bobby asked. "Why won't you tell us? We told you our numbers now tell us yours. It's only fair!"

Ana busied herself with stitching up Chibs' thigh as Juice looked at her curiously.

"Com'on lass," Chibs encouraged. "Tell us!"

"O.K. O.K." Ana finally gave in, still paying attention to carefully putting Chibs back together. "I max out at six."

"Oh Juicy!" Bobby exclaimed. "Made it up to six times did ya?"

Juice ignored Bobby for a moment and stared slack jawed at Ana. If what was going through his head was correct, that would mean…

"It wasn't with Juice," Ana scrunched her nose and threw Juice an apologetic look.

"OH!" The guys exclaimed in unison and laughed hysterically. Juice closed his mouth and gritted his teeth as Jax punched him in the arm, still laughing raucously.

Ana finished her last stitch on Chibs' leg and began to dress the wound. "Oh grow up, you guys! You all knew I had a sex life before I was with Juice." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!" Jax exclaimed. "Obviously a better one at that!"

Ana threw her brother an icy glare. His mouth was gonna make things worse. Ana knew Juice was probably pissed at her now because he had a serious jealous streak about him, like most guys she knew. But, God, now she was going to have to deal with that jealousy. And she was going to have to deal with his pride too. She was sure that he was now thinking he would have to top her six times. She just prayed he didn't ask…

"Who was it?" Juice crossed his arms over his chest and looked intensely at Ana while the guys continued to laugh about it.

Ana slumped her shoulders slightly. God damn it! Her luck sucked lately. She drew in a deep breath and said, "I'm definitely not telling you that!"

Ana concentrated on placing the last piece of tape on Chibs' dressing. Juice continued to look at her. His mind was racing. Who could the guy be that pleasured his woman six times in twenty four hours? Who could the fucker be? The more Juice thought on it, the more angry and jealous he was getting. He should be the one who she was with six times in twenty four hours. Not some other fucker. God, he hated thinking of Ana fucking other guys. He knew she had a sex life before him, just like she had said, but he hated thinking about it. And the worst part about it… thinking about all her ex's and who they were… Hale? Mike? The paramedic- whatever his name was? The medical student?

"Tell me who it was Ana," Juice said in a demanding tone.

"No," Ana said flatly, getting angry at Juices tone. "And don't talk to me in that tone."

"I wanna know," Juice pressed. "Was it Mike?"

"Ugh! No!" Ana exclaimed angrily as she slowed the IV fluids down. "I'm all done, Chibs," Ana said, desperate to change the subject. "You just need to change your dressing once a day or more often as needed. Have the prospect get you some antibiotics and pain killers from the pharmacy." Lucky for SAMCRO they had the pharmacist at the small, down town pharmacy indebted to them. So all they had to do was ask him for the drugs they needed and he would fill the order with no questions asked.

"Thanks lass," Chibs sat up slightly with the help of Jax and Bobby.

Juice, on the other hand, was still just standing there, staring at Ana as she cleaned up the mess on the table.

"Hale?" Juice continued.

Ana sighed as she continued cleaning up the mess. "Juice," she said lowly, avoiding his gaze. "Let it go."

Juice knew if he pushed a little more Ana would tell him. It's how she was. She was like a clam; shut tight but the more he pried the more she would open up. And this was definitely something he wanted to know.

"No, I'm not going to 'Let it go'," Juice said, still looking at Ana as she discarded the trash. "I want to know who it was with! Was he black? White? Brown?"

Ana sighed and slumped her shoulders. Just as Juice suspected she would she opened up a little. "He was black."

Well that narrowed it down for Juice considerably. Ana had only dated the one black dude. "The medical student?"

Ana's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Juice. "What does it matter? Who was the girl you slept with?" Ana countered.

Juice ignored Ana's question because some significant things were connecting in his brain. The black medical student. His name was James- he remembered that from previous conversations with Ana. And there was only one person Juice could think of that Ana was still on friendly terms with whose name was James…

"James," Juice squared his jaw and looked at Ana as her eyes widened. "James Holland?" Juice questioned.

Ana felt deflated. He knew, she thought to herself. It's not like she was keeping this from him, but he had figured it out sooner than she thought he would. She just continued to stare at him which only confirmed his suspicions.

Ana sighed. "It was a long time ago, Juice."

The guys looked between the two who were just staring at each other. The tension, anger and jealousy were very clearly written on Juice's face.

"Who's this James Holland? How does Juice know him?" Bobby asked wide-eyed and curious.

It took a minute, but eventually Ana answered him without taking her eyes of of Juice. "He's my obstetrician and my gynecologist. Juice met him at my last doctor visit for the baby."

Chibs, Jax and Bobby went wide-eyed with shock/humor. Jax tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably.

Now, not only was Juice mad and jealous, but he was feeling pretty fucking embarrassed. He never really knew how to deal with these feeling without yelling. His girlfriend had embarrassed him in front of his brothers. So before he could say or do anything he would regret he ripped the gloves off his hands and headed out the doors.

"Oh Juice," Jax said. "Don't leave. The fun is just starting."

But Juice ignored him and slammed the chapel doors behind him.

Ana sighed. Great. She thought. But she had more pressing issues at hand than to deal with Juices jealousy.

.

.

.

It took about another hour for Ana, Jax and Bobby to get Chibs cleaned up and settled in his dorm. Ana hung another bag of normal saline to give him a bit more fluids.

"After this bag is done," she pointed to the IV bag and looked at Bobby and Jax, "You can go ahead and unhook the tubing from the IV right here," Ana pointed to the junction where the saline extension connected to the IV tubing.

Jax nodded while Bobby responded with an, "O.K."

"I guess I better go talk to Juice," she sighed, looking between Bobby and Jax.

They nodded and Bobby gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Lil' Bit. Guess we shouldn't have said anything".

"It's OK," Ana gave him a small smile. "It's not like I was hiding anything. Just took him awhile to connect the dots."

.

…

.

Juice sat in his dorm room in the old, worn out recliner, taking intermittent drinks of the bottle of Jack he had a white knuckle grip on that he had swiped from the bar after he walked out of the chapel. He was definitely feeling the effects of the brown liquid, and no wonder, he had drank at least half of the large bottle over the past hour!

The Jack was doing nothing to clear his head or calm his anger and jealousy. What did he expect, though? Alcohol never did. In fact it made those emotions worse because all he was doing was sitting, drinking, smoking and thinking about how his girlfriend used to fuck her… Whatever the hell he was called… Her girly doctor! Her baby doctor! Jesus fucking Christ!

How did this day turn out like this? Just earlier this evening he was excited about asking her to move in with him so they could be a family. They are a nice dinner together then had a nice, heavy make-out session before they were interrupted.

Now he sat here, with it almost being ten o'clock at night, angrier than hell and not knowing what to think or do.

Juice deeply sighed as he sat back and rubbed his free hand over his face and Mohawk. He had to get out of here. Clear his head. Maybe a ride would do that. Maybe that would help.

Juice stood up, staggering slightly… So maybe he was slightly more drunk than he thought… just as someone knocked on his door.

"Juice?" Ana said from the other side of the door. "Can we talk about this? I don't want you to be mad. It was a long time ago. Before you even moved to Charming."

Juice clenched his jaw, inhaled deeply and walked the 10 feet to the door. He flung it open forcefully, fully intending to show Ana that he was still pissed.

"Hi," Ana said softly, looking up at him through her long dark lashes. She held her hands behind her back and twisted her body slightly from side to side. This was her attempt at being cute. Maybe being cute would help him not be mad at her. "Can I please come in so we can talk?"

Juice simply took a step back from the door and crossed his arms across his chest. Ana stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind her. She could feel the tension and anger radiate from him.

Ana glanced around the room and saw the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Great. He's been drinking. "I…" Ana began before Juice interrupted.

"There's nothing to talk about, Ana. You are going to find another doctor and that's final!" Juice exclaimed angrily.

Ana sighed. She knew this was going to be a difficult conversation. "Juice, it's not that simple," she placed a small hand on her baby bump and rubbed, trying to comfort the little life that was doing somersaults inside her. "I can't just abruptly stop…"

"No!" Juice exclaimed as he dropped his hands to his sides and clenched his fists. He was even more pissed now that she actually didn't want to leave him as a doctor, even though it obviously was upsetting to him. "It is that simple! You are not allowed to go back to see him anymore! I forbid it!"

Ana stared at him wide-eyed at first, but then she narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Now it was her turn to be pissed. "You 'forbid' it?! Why are you being such an asshole about this? James is nothing but professional when I have my check-ups!"

"I think I have a right to be an asshole when I find out how much of a whore my girlfriend has been in the past and that she used to fuck her cunt doctor!" Juice said acidly. "You're no better than the Crow-eaters!"

Ana's right hand made a forceful, and quite frankly, painful contact with Juice's left cheek. Before he could say or do anything Ana was out the door.

.

.

.

Clay and Tig were at the bar again, having just checked on Chibs to see how he was doing, as Ana darted past them and into the chapel to pick up her medical bag and purse.

It was only when she came out of the chapel and started heading out of the clubhouse that they noticed the tears streaming down her reddened face.

.

.

.

Once the stinging on his cheek subsided, Juice's head cleared up. Guess a slap to the face was all he needed to straighten him out.

"Ana!" He exclaimed while running down the hallway. "Wait!"

Juice stopped halfway to the bar when he heard...

"What's the matter, doll?" Tig asked as Ana passed him.

Ana ignored him and kept heading out the clubhouse.

"Hey!" Clay exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

Ana finally acknowledged them and shouted over her shoulder, "Away from my asshole of a boyfriend!" And she was out the door.

.

.

.

Hearing that Juice sighed to himself. Shit. He fucked up big time. His panic began to rise knowing Ana was leaving without an escort until he heard Clay say...

"Prospect!" Clay yelled to Pauley who was in the back room, getting items to restock the bar.

The tall, dark haired prospect emerged from the back room with a case of beer in his hands. "What can I do for you, Clay?"

"Follow the Princess. Watch her until someone relieves you," Clay instructed.

"Sure," Pauley said, putting the beer down on the bar. "Uh who-who is the 'Princess'?" How would the new prospect know? He hadn't even met her yet!

"She's getting in her car now," Tig explained. "Says 'Princess' on the back of it. It's a black and pink S.U.V. Better hurry or you're gonna lose her!"

"And call me when she is home safe!" Clay instructed.

"Right!" And with that, Pauley was out the door.

Juice then retreated back to his dorm. Fuck! Might as well finish that bottle of Jack, he thought.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Clay was in the office of the clubhouse doing paperwork while Jax, Tig and Bobby were playing pool when the clubhouse door opened. They all looked up from their game to see Pauley walk through the door, looking like a scolded puppy with his tail between his legs.

Jax stood up straight. "Where's my sister?"

"I… I tried man!" Paulie stuttered. "She was outta the lot before I even made it to my bike! She just took off! I tried to catch up but she was gone!" Pauley exclaimed to Jax, trying to explain why he lost Ana. "I looked all around Charming for her but I couldn't find her. She wasn't at… at Juices house and I have no idea where else to look for her! I'm sorry man!"

"Shit!" Jax exclaimed while digging in his pants pocket for his phone. He dialed Ana's number, which rang twice and went right to voicemail. "God damn it Ana!"

Tig and Bobby put their pool cues down, ready to do whatever their VP said.

"Clay!" Jax yelled toward the office. "Ana is M.I.A.!"

Clay stalked out of the office of the clubhouse and pointed directly at the prospect. "You can't follow a 5'2", 110 pound pregnant woman!"

"I… I tried! She was gone before…" Pauley tried to explain again, but Clay cut him off.

"Shut up!" He then turned to Jax, Tig and Bobby. "Go find her!" They all nodded and ran out of the clubhouse to their bikes. "And you!" He pointed to the prospect, "You go tell Juice you lost his pregnant girlfriend who has someone after her that is trying to kill her!"

Pauley nodded at Clay's command and ran off down the hallway.

.

.

.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Pauley knocked on Juice's dorm door for almost five minutes before deciding to enter. He found Juice completely clothed, sprawled out on the queen size bed, face down snoring.

"Juice!" Pauley whispered, trying to wake the man up gently. "Juice!"

Pauley walked over to the bed and kicked the mattress a few times, but still got no response. That's when he saw the empty bottle of Jack sitting on the nightstand.

"Shit," Pauley mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure what else to do besides shake him awake, so he tried just that.

"Juice!" Pauley yelled in his ear. "Juice! Ana is missing! We can't find her. We need your help!"

Still, Juice remained unconscious to the world and continued to snore.

Pauley sighed. Not only had he lost the SAMCRO Princess, but he couldn't wake Juice up. He was batting zero tonight!

Pauley returned to the main area of the clubhouse to report back to Clay.

.

.

.

"Did you find her?" Clay asked immediately when Jax, Tig and Bobby walked back into the clubhouse after an hour and a half of searching Charming.

Jax just shook his head, obviously frustrated and worried. He paused by the bar and lit up a smoke, trying to calm his nerves.

"She wasn't at Juice's. Not at her apartment or the hospital either," Bobby listed off.

"Gemma hasn't heard from her either. She tried to call her but she wouldn't answer," Tig explained.

Clay slammed his fist down on the bar in anger. "God damn it Ana!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Juice said some mean shit! Should Ana forgive him?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"It's alright, baby," Ana said softly to the growing life inside her who decided it was time to wake up and move around. "We are almost there. I really hope you don't stay up all night like the other night. Mommy needs her rest tonight."

It was almost midnight when Ana neared her destination. She had not seen Betsy and Leah in almost a year. She hadn't really talked to her nursing school besties for a while either. The more she thought about it, it must have been the night Juice was on babysitting duty for them when she last saw them, but she really didn't want to think about him right now! The asshole!

And actually, the last time she talked to them over the phone was when she was in the hospital, right after she found out she was pregnant and right after Juice said those stupid things he had said. God, he could be such an asshole!

Once Ana had peeled out of the clubhouse lot, she picked up her phone and called Betsy. Betsy could always make sense of the craziness that was Ana's life. She could hear that Ana was quite distressed about something and offered for Ana to come out and spend some time with her and Leah.

Ana agreed and sped to her apartment to pack a bag and headed out. Leah and Betsy lived together in a small house on the other side of Oakland. Ana knew if any of the guys found out she had just drove through Oakland all by herself with no escort, she would be in big trouble. But hell, she was already in trouble anyway because she refused to answer any phone calls or texts she was getting from Charming- which was a lot. She was slightly surprised and slightly disappointed that Juice wasn't one of them calling. It was only Jax, Gemma and once Clay. She was beginning to wonder if Juice even really cared.

During the whole entire drive to Oakland, the voice of reason in Ana's head that was trying to tell her that this little trip was a bad and potentially dangerous idea was beaten down by her anger and hurt feelings.

Ana was exhausted by the time she pulled up to the small one story house. She parked her S.U.V. in the alleyway and tiredly slid out and grabbed her bag and purse. She walked up to the front door and before she could knock Betsy threw open the door. The tall, thickly structured blonde enveloped Ana in a strong bear hug. It wasn't that Betsy was fat, far from it. She had muscles from her years of being a Zumba instructor that were just not well defined.

"Hi-eeee!" Betsy squealed in delight. Ana hugged her back and rolled her eyes. Same old Betsy. Always the ball full of energy, even at midnight. "Look at you! All glowing! You're beautiful! Pregnancy really agrees with you!"

"Thanks," Ana smiled at her energetic friend. "I don't feel very beautiful right now. After driving almost two hours and crying all that time… I'm sure I don't look good right now."

"Let her in!" Leah exclaimed from the hallway. "I want to give her a hug too!"

Betsy removed herself from Ana and guided her into the small house where Leah was making her way down the hallway to the front door. Ana stepped into the house and gave the short, thin brunette a smile and a hug.

Leah pulled away from the hug, her hands still on Ana's upper arms and she looked Ana over. "Betsy said you sounded really upset when you called. What happened? Tell me everything! Is it the baby?"

Same old Leah, Ana laughed a little. Always the worrier. "No, the baby is fine," Ana assured.

"Geez, let her come in and sit down before you interrogate her!" Betsy laughed and took Ana by the hand. She lead her into the living room where Ana placed her bag down by the couch.

Leah followed and asked, "Do you want something to drink? Something to eat?"

"Yeah," Ana laughed. "A big old glass of wine and some pickles!"

All three busted out laughing. God it was good to see her friends again.

"As a pediatric nurse, I'm going to have to refuse to serve you wine. How about some grape juice instead?" Leah offered.

"Sounds great. But can you put it in a wine glass?" Ana continued to laugh.

"Sure thing," Leah said as she headed off to the adjacent kitchen. "Betsy, you want something?"

"I actually will have that big old glass of wine!" Betsy requested with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh sure, rub it in," Ana said as she rubbed her belly.

"Hey, I'm not the one having unprotected sex with men and getting knocked up!" she bantered.

"First of all," Ana sighed. "I have only slept with one man for a long time… Not men. And what can I say? Condoms suck!" Ana smiled.

"Condoms suck! Men suck!" Betsy laughed as she and Ana sat down on the couch. "We should just all become lesbians!"

"I agree with you that men do suck, but I don't know if I could become a full time lesbian. I'd miss cock too much! Hell, I just had sex last night and I'm missing it right now. Even though he can be an asshole, he is fantastic in bed," Ana said as she grabbed the throw pillow and wrapped her arms around it.

"Ana, do you want some cream cheese on your pickles?" Leah asked from the kitchen.

Betsy scrunched her nose up at the thought, while Ana's eyebrows raised up. "That sounds delicious! Yes! Please!" She turned to Betsy who was looking at her with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey, don't judge until you're pregnant. The weirdest stuff tastes good when you mix it together!"

Ana huffed for a moment when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She fished her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. "My brother." She hit the ignore button again for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Don't you think you should answer that?" Betsy asked.

"Nah," Ana said placing the phone down on the mocha stained coffee table. "Let 'em worry for a little bit."

"They don't know where you are, do they?" Betsy questioned.

Ana simply shook her head. "I evaded the tail they had on me."

Betsy raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes. "They are gonna be pissed!"

Ana shrugged. "Let them be pissed!" Ana paused for a moment and bit her bottom lip. The small voice of reason was speaking to her again. With the Mayan's and the Niner's riding around Oakland, this trip was probably not the best of ideas. "Do you guys get a lot of Niner or Mayan activity around here?"

"Well, the Mayan's drive by frequently, but we haven't heard or seen anything to do with the Niner's. I think they are on the other side of Oakland," Betsy informed, speaking slowly. "Why?"

Ana swallowed hard. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable being in Oakland now. She took a deep breath and looked at Betsy. "Oh, no reason really, just wondering." She would be O.K., she thought to herself. As long as the Mayan's didn't see or recognize her car. And since it was parked in the alley, it should be just fine.

Leah brought out the snacks for Ana and the drinks for everyone and handed them out. She had a glass of wine for herself also.

"So," Leah sat down in the upholstered chair across from the sofa and took a big sip of her wine. "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

Ana smiled slightly and took a sip of her "wine". Leah was the investigator. Always worried about everyone else. Ana bit into a cream cheese covered pickle and moaned. "This is so fucking good. What a good combination."

"You are avoiding the topic!" Leah exclaimed while Ana crunched down on the pickle.

"Alright alright," Ana said as she chewed. "Juice and I had a fight of sorts."

Leah and Betsy remained silent as Ana swallowed, waiting for her to elaborate on her story.

"He finally figured out I used date my gynecologist and obstetrician. He's pretty pissed and jealous. Said he 'forbid' me to go back to him." Ana paused for a moment and continued. "He basically called me a whore again and said I was no better than a Crow-Eater." Ana hung her head low. "So I slapped him and ran off."

"Wait," Leah stared. "What's a Crow-Eater?"

Of course she was not familiar with the club terms. Ana sighed. "It's the girls that have sex with all of the club members in hopes they become an old lady."

"Oh!" Leah gasped. "What an asshole!"

"Exactly." Ana said. "He is the sweetest guy usually," Ana slightly defended Juice. "But he was so upset over that stupid news he flipped out! I mean it was a long time ago!"

"Still," Betsy grimaced. "I can see his point."

Ana looked at her, shocked she agreed with Juice.

"I mean he kinda went about it the wrong way, but I'm just saying," Betsy continued. "If Leah went to a gynecologist that she had fucked in the past, I would be upset too!"

"I guess I understand, but… Wait what?" Ana looked between Betsy and Leah. "Why would you be upset about Leah...?"

"Well I wouldn't want my girlfriend to do that either. Not that I don't trust her, it's just…" Betsy went on to elaborate.

"Wait," Ana looked between Betsy and Leah, pickle in hand. "You two are..."

"Yeah," Betsy confirmed while Leah blushed profusely. "We have been together for about eight months now."

"O.M.G.!" Ana exclaimed while she put the pickles on the coffee table and hugged Betsy. "I can't believe it!" She went to go hug Leah. "How come you didn't tell me!? Are you two happy?"

"It has just been so… busy…" Leah said as her and Ana released from their hug. "And you have been going through so much. And we wanted to keep the relationship low key, ya know."

"I'm never too busy for you guys!" Ana's tears began to fall down her face. "I'm always here for you!"

"Awe!" Leah exclaimed and pulled Ana into another hug. "Don't cry about it! We are extremely happy or we wouldn't have been together for so long!"

"I'm an awful friend!" Ana exclaimed, sobbing into Leah's shoulder. "I've been so wrapped up in my life… the baby… Juice… I don't call or Facetime you guys. Your relationship… I'm so happy for you guys… if you are happy…"

"We are happy," Betsy laughed and came over to Leah and Ana and began to rub Ana's back, trying to comfort her. "And we have been more distant too! Friendships go both ways! We have been so wrapped up in our relationship and our lives that we haven't called or texted you very much either! So you are not a horrible friend! Stop crying about it!"

Ana pulled away from the two girls and wiped her face with her hoodie, well Juice's hoodie sleeve. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to cry! This is a happy moment. It's just the damn baby hormones. I can't control them! And I'm just emotionally exhausted and physically tired. The baby hasn't let me sleep in two nights… moving around and all. She only sleeps when Juice is around and he has had late club business the last couple nights and…"

"O.K.," Leah sighed. "We get it… wait… it's a girl?!"

"Well," Ana wiped her face on Juice's hoodie sleeve again. "I think so, but we don't really know. I think it is a girl, but Juice is really hoping for a boy. We don't find out until next week, for sure."

"Well when you find out," Betsy started, "You have to let us know. So we can spoil our niece or nephew rotten!"

"I have no doubt that you two will spoil this baby!" Ana sat back down on the couch. She sighed and continued on with her story. "The worst part about this fight with Juice… I can't stop seeing James. He's not just an OB/GYN, he is a high risk specialist. He's the only doctor at St. Thomas or any nearby hospital that can take care of me and the baby. With my heart issues and the baby possibly having heart issues and my high blood pressure… I'm not just saying that either… I would totally respect Juice's wishes and go to another doctor… but I just can't. It wouldn't be safe for me or the baby."

Leah nodded. "How is your blood pressure now?"

Ana shrugged. "I'm sure it is high with all the stress." Hearing that, Leah ran of to grab her sphygmomanometer and stethoscope as Betsy said, "Well, Ana you need to tell him that."

"I was trying, but he wouldn't hear it!" Ana defended.

"Well, give him time to process this," Leah suggested as she came back into the room and placed the blood pressure cuff on Ana's arm. "And then explain to him why you can't stop going. If you explain that it is for the baby's safety and your safety, I'm sure he would be… well, not be O.K. with it exactly, but at least he might understand…"

"Yeah," Betsy agreed. "Give him sex and then explain it. People seem more relaxed and opened minded after mind blowing sex!"

Ana smiled and let out a huge yawn. "You sure know the way to his heart, Betsy! But you both have great ideas! I knew I came out here for a reason! I missed you guys so much!" Ana yawned again, stretching her tired body this time.

"180/100. Come on," Leah said, sitting her wine down and taking Ana's hand. "Let's put you to bed! So you can get some rest instead of worrying about all of this. Get your blood pressure down. We can talk about it in the morning."

Ana allowed Leah to pull her up from the couch, bag in hand, and lead her into a bedroom.

"Wait," Ana stated. "This is your bedroom. I don't want to take your bed!" Ana exclaimed and slightly protested.

"Ana," Leah laughed slightly. "I haven't slept in here for almost six months. Betsy and I sleep together now in her room now."

Ana was so exhausted and tired that she didn't throw much of a fit. Leah opened the door to her old bedroom which was now a guest room and Ana placed her bag on the floor.

"Let us know if you need anything," Leah said quietly as she shut the door.

Ana quietly changed into her yoga shorts and Juice's old Tee shirt and laid down in the bed. Once her head hit the pillow she was out.

.

.

.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Jax decided Juice had slept long enough. It was going on 8 o'clock in the morning. Ana had been missing for hours and he was growing anxious and restless. He hadn't slept all fucking night! So he stalked down the hallway to Juice's dorm and banged loudly on the door.

"Juice!" Jax yelled continuing to bang on the door. "Wake up, asshole! We need you!"

When he got no response, he flung the door open only to find Juice in the same position he was in last night; lying prone on the queen sized bed and snoring.

Jax walked over to the side of the bed and kicked Juice in his side with the bottom of his foot. Juice stirred slightly.

"Juice!" Jax yelled. "Get up!"

"Fuck off," he mumbled and then continued snoring.

Jax had had it by this time. So, he lifted the mattress and flipped Juice out of bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Now Juice was completely awake. "What the hell was that for?" he looked up to Jax, rubbing his head where he had knocked it on the nightstand.

"Get up asshole. Ana ran off last night. We have no idea where she is. Hasn't been answering her phone either," Jax explained.

"What!?" Juice looked up to Jax, a panicked look on his face. "Why the hell would she run off?" Juice jumped to his feet and suddenly felt the pounding in his head. His mind was foggy when it came to last night's events. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, willing the headache to go away and trying to piece together the events of the prior evening and why Ana would be so mad she took off without a prospect with her.

"Something you did or said!" Jax explained. "Said she didn't want to be around her 'asshole of a boyfriend!'"

The pounding in Juice's head increased and his stomach rolled when he remembered what he and Ana had fought about last night. "We fought about her going back to her doctor. I told her I didn't want her to go back to him…" Juice went silent for a moment while his train of thought continued on. He called her a whore. A Crow-eater. She slapped him and then ran out the door. He went after her. Heard Clay and Tig talk to her. "Wait… The prospect went after her…"

"Yeah," Jax agreed. "But he lost her. We have no idea where she is or if she is safe!"

"Shit!" Juice exclaimed and walked over to his phone that was on the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, asshole. We need to find her. And we need your help for that!" Jax exclaimed as he righted the mattress on the bed.

Juice called Ana's number and after six or seven rings it went to voicemail. She wasn't answering her phone or she was ignoring the calls.

"Shit!" Juice exclaimed, looking over toward Jax. Juice knew he was pissed at him.

"Can you find her?" Jax looked at Juice, with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah," Juice hesitated. "But, after last time, I'm gonna need my V.P. and President's backing on it," Juice looked to Jax for the go ahead.

"This is a completely different situation from last time, but yeah, you have my backing. Do what you need to do to find my sister," Jax nodded and walked out of Juice's dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

Ana woke up, still feeling exhausted. She had managed to fall asleep fast, but she woke up numerous times throughout the night for various reasons… the baby moving, needing to go to the bathroom, needing a drink and then needing to go to the bathroom again. Once, on her way back from the bathroom, she heard moaning and whispering coming from Betsy and Leah's room. She tried to go to sleep after that, but was too horny and missed Juice too much to sleep after that! Even though she was mad at him!

She sat up in bed and was immediately greeted by the wonderful smell of bacon. Her mouth began to water and her stomach began to growl.

"Come on, baby," she rubbed her belly. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Ana slipped out of bed and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She noticed she had missed calls from Gemma, Jax and, "Oh! The asshole decided to call!" she thought to herself as she padded down the hallway and into the kitchen.

She was rubbing her tired eyes as she entered the kitchen and stopped short at the sight in front of her. Betsy had Leah were kissing! And not just a small peck on the lips, this was full-blown making out. Tongue and everything. Hands in hair and on breasts! There was moaning too! Just as Betsy's hand traveled down to the waistband of Leah's cotton sleep shorts, Ana smirked and said...

"You can continue to make out and finger each other, but don't burn my bacon!"

Betsy and Leah quickly pulled apart. Leah blushed profusely while Betsy just smiled and laughed. She went back to making the pancakes and bacon.

"Sorry," Leah apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry for making out with your girlfriend in the kitchen. God knows I have done worse in the kitchen!" She recalled the numerous times Juice had fucked her on his kitchen counter top. "But, if you burn my bacon… then you will have to be sorry!" Ana smiled as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You know," Leah said, pointing to Ana's cup of coffee. "You shouldn't really drink caffeine. It's not good for your heart condition or the baby."

"Yeah, well," Ana shrugged. "I need the caffeine. No Juice means no sleep for this baby and therefore no sleep for me. So see, I totally need the caffeine."

.

.

.  
The last time Juice did this was right before he and Ana had hooked up. Ana wouldn't tell any of them any information on the guy she was going on a date with, not even the assholes name. She claimed that her private life was just that, private. And it was none of the club's business. So Juice, being Ana's best guy friend at the time and a guy whom had a HUGE crush on her, hacked into her phone and read the text messages on there to find out who the guy was. Once that was done, he ran a background check on him where he found out that he was arrested months prior for beating his other girlfriend, but the charges never stuck. So with that information in hand, Jax, Juice and Chibs found the guy and threatened him that if he didn't break off the date with Ana, they would do horrible, nasty things to him. So, needless to say, the guy broke things off with Ana, who was utterly confused and broken up about it. Until she found out Juice had hacked her phone. Then she was LIVID. That's what they had been fighting about when he went on babysitting duty for her, Betsy and Leah. But, as Jax pointed out, this was totally different circumstances. This was about Ana's safety and their baby's safety.

Juice had sat at the bar, diligently working on his computer for the past hour trying to find Ana. During that time, Gemma barged her way into the club screaming, "Where is he!?"

Juice sunk down in his chair at the bar, trying to hide, while Jax walked quickly over to his mother. "He is looking for her! Don't bother him! He knows he fucked up!"

Gemma glared at Juice, which he felt while he was doing his hacking, but never met her eyes. Jax was right. He knew he fucked up. Now his girlfriend was missing. His girlfriend that was pregnant with what he hoped was a son. So Juice ignored the commotion of all of the guys heading outside and continued his looking on the computer.

Ana's finances gave him no lead whatsoever. Neither did her social media. So he tried to locate her phone. Hacking into a phone is no easy task, Juice though to himself. But when he finally did it and finally located Ana's phone...

"Jesus Christ, Ana!" Juice exclaimed as he closed his laptop forcefully.

"What?" Gemma asked from the kitchen. "Did you finally find her?"

"Yeah," Juice said as he grabbed his laptop and started to head outside. "She's in Oakland!"

.

.

.

.

Juice walked outside into the mid-morning sun and walked over to Jax, Tig, Happy, Clay and Half Sack whom were sitting on the picnic tables.

"She's in Oakland!" Juice announced, his computer under his arm.

"What?!" Jax and Clay exclaimed at the same time.

The guys all stood up, looking at Juice.

"Yeah, she's in Oakland!" Juice confirmed.

Clay looked mad. "Go get her! Low profile! No kuttes!" He then pointed to Juice. "If anything happens to her, it's on you!" Clay then walked back into the clubhouse without another word.

Juice nodded. He knew he caused all of this. If he were just a little more calm and talked to Ana about her not going back to James instead of demanding… My God… if he didn't call her a whore and a Crow-eater...

After they put their kuttes in their dorms and put their bulletproof vests on, Juice headed to the passenger side of the van and hopped in. Jax took the driver's seat while Half Sack, Tig and Happy hopped in the back.

Jax pulled out of the Teller-Morrow lot and headed toward Oakland.

.

.

.

Jax glanced over to the passenger seat, watching Juice as he continued searching for something on his computer. Juice had somehow made the van into a mobile hotspot. Jax never questioned it as long as he could continue his job while on the run.

"Jesus Christ!" Juice exclaimed and rubbed his face in an effort to keep calm.

"What is it, brother," Jax asked calmly, knowing it was only going to be bad news.

"Ana!" he exclaimed. "Where she is… the house she is in…. is surrounded by Mayans' houses. Four within a quarter mile!" Juice looked over to Jax, "What if they recognized her car Jax? After what happened last night… At the gun drop… That Mayan that was shot and killed… They'll be looking for some retaliation! Oh, my God!"

"Don't worry, brother," Happy clapped Juice on the shoulder from his position in the back of the van. "We will get her out safe."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ana, Leah and Betsy's heads all turned towards the door. They had been sitting in the living room in their pajamas after their breakfast, laughing and giggling and talking about anything and everything.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Ana asked the two girls, who shook their heads 'no'. "Shit!" Ana exclaimed quietly. "Did you hear any motorcycles drive by?"

"I don't know. We hear them all the time," Betsy said. "We just sort of tune them out. Why? What is going on Ana?"

"Shit!" Ana's anxiety increased to a critical level. She never should have come here!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"They must have seen my car!" Ana whispered.

"Who?" Leah asked, her panic rising too.

"One of the Mayans," Ana answered as she jumped up from the couch and ran to Leah's old room.

Ana came back a moment later, with her small gun in hand.

"What the hell is that for!?" Leah whispered, pointing to Ana's gun and getting up to her feet, feeling quite alarmed at this point.

"Shhhh!" Ana whispered and tip-toed toward the front door.

"Wait!" Betsy whispered. "Let me answer it!"

Bang! Bang ! Bang!

"I'm coming!" Betsy shouted from the living room and started toward the door with Ana and her gun behind her. "Who is it?" Betsy called from halfway down the hallway.

"Jax!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

Ana's heart dropped. She was happy it wasn't the Mayan's, but… God damn it! How did her brother know where she was? Ana set her handgun down on the small table in the hallway.

"Jax who?" Betsy clarified as she put her hand on the knob of the door.

"Jax Teller! I'm Ana's brother! I'm here to take her home!" Jax yelled.

Ana sighed a sigh of relief then quickly hid behind Betsy… ya know… for safe keeping from the wrath that was sure to be her brother.

Betsy opened the door a bit and looked at Jax. He smiled his gorgeous, panty dropping smile at her. "Is Ana here?" he asked and slid his hands into his pockets.

Betsy thought for a minute, knowing Ana was right behind her and so was a loaded gun. "No, we took her to the airport early this morning. What do you want with her anyway?"

"Com'on darlin'" Jax spoke, winking his eye. "We both know she is here. We just want to get her home safely. This is a dangerous place for her to be."

Betsy eyed him carefully and then looked past him to see a large black van and several men getting out. She recognized Juice right away, ya know, the head tats and all, but the others, well, she had no clue who they were. "Just a moment," Betsy closed the door in Jax's face.

Jax could hear two girls whispering on the other side of the door, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. After a moment, the door slowly opened a couple inches to reveal Ana. She eyed Jax carefully then looked past him to see the other guys.

"Ana, come on," Jax spoke lowly. "We are here to take you home."

"And you needed half of SAMCRO to do that?" Ana sneered. "I'm fine here. I'm not ready to come home yet." Ana paused for a moment and then asked, "How did you find me anyway?"

Jax looked at the ground a moment and then looked over to Juice, who was now standing close to Jax, his head hanging low. The other guys were standing near the van, just watching and waiting. Betsy and Leah were standing at the door with Ana, watching the scene unfold.

Ana glared at Juice, knowing he had something to do with them finding her location. She opened the door wider fully revealing herself, even though she was still wearing her pajamas; just simple black yoga shorts and Juice's old "Sons" tee-shirt.

"What did you do?" she asked through gritted teeth. She knew Juice's methodology for finding people. First, he would hack into their finances. When that search turned out to be fruitless he would look into social media, then would look into their technology. Ana's jaw dropped when she realized what he had done.

"Ana," Juice sighed, looking into her blue eyes. "It was president's orders."

Ana threw the door completely open and walked up to Juice, barefoot, shoving him hard in his Kevlar covered chest screaming, "YOU HACKED INTO MY PHONE AGAIN!?"

Juice stumbled a bit back into the small front yard. Man, when she was angry she could push and hit really hard. "Ana! I had to!"

"That's a serious breach of trust, Juice!" Ana yelled and shoved him again.

"AND RUNNING OFF, NOT TELLING ANYONE WHERE YOU ARE GOING ISN'T A BREACH OF TRUST!?" Juice countered. Ana crossed her arms under her breasts. He had her there. "Ana, you shouldn't have come here. It's too dangerous."

"And you shouldn't have called me a WHORE and a CROW-EATER!" Ana yelled, tears filling her eyes again and started stalking back inside the house.

Jax's jaw clenched tight and his eyes narrowed at Juice due to this piece of information. Juice never told him about the "whore" and "crow-eater" remarks. He made a mental note to "talk" to Juice about it later.

"Ana!" Juice yelled after her.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" Ana yelled over her shoulder and disappeared into the house.

Betsy and Leah watched as Ana walked quickly to the guest room and slammed the door. Betsy slowly turned to Jax and said, "You are welcome to come inside."

"Thanks darlin'," Jax said as he nodded to the rest of the guys to come inside.

.

.

.

.

It took a couple minutes, but finally everyone was settled in Betsy and Leah's tiny living room. Most took a seat and relaxed, except for Happy and Juice.

Happy walked right past everyone and started to go through the house, checking on everything; escape routes, windows locked, things like that. Betsy and Leah were taken aback by his behavior.

"What is he doing?" Betsy asked to anyone who would answer her.

"He is just getting to know the lay of the land. Don't worry about him," Jax explained, waving Happy's behavior off.

When Happy returned to the living room he stood, sentinel-like by the large window, so he could look out and keep watch for the Mayans. This made Leah very nervous as she handed out the drinks since she was playing the good hostess again.

Betsy on the other hand, kept glaring at Juice, who was pacing back and forth and looking down the hallway to see if Ana was going to come out of the bedroom.

"Look," Jax began from his seat in the upholstered chair. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but we really need to get Ana home. She doesn't realize the amount of danger she has put herself and you two ladies in. I mean, it's not every day we have to break out the bulletproof vests." Jax smirked at Leah.

"What danger?" Betsy asked, now looking at Jax. "What possible danger could she be in?"

Jax sighed, rubbed his face and looked at Betsy. He was trying to think of how to tell them that information without giving too much up. "The club had a little… problem last night. We got in a fight and one of our rival MC's… One of their members… well, he was left in pretty bad shape. Our rival club is the Mayans. Living in Oakland, I'm sure you have heard of them." Betsy and Leah both nodded, but stayed silent. "If one of them were to spot Ana's car here, and let's face it, it is an easy car to spot… if they recognized it, they might come after her… to get to us… she is a 'double whammy', being the 'princess' of SAMCRO and pregnant by a member. They would come after her for retaliation purposes. They might come after you two ladies too."

Betsy nodded while Leah just stayed silent.

"She probably also didn't tell you about her ex-boyfriend beating her and threatening to kill her either," Juice added, still pacing. Betsy and Leah shook their heads 'no'. They were shocked at the news Juice just revealed. Why wouldn't Ana tell them that?

"Let us go talk to her for a minute. Get her to calm down," Leah offered. She turned to Juice and stopped him from pacing by putting her hands on his upper arms. "When she first got here last night, her blood pressure was sky high. She really needs to reduce her stress. To keep calm. So, when you go in and talk to her, you need to be calm and listen to her. Hear what she has to say. Please!... I don't know if she or the doctor told you, but if her blood pressure is too high, it results in a lack of oxygen and nutrition to the baby… and that would be a bad thing..."

Juice just nodded. "Yeah, O.K." Betsy and Leah made their way down the hallway and disappeared into the guest bedroom.

"Ana?" Betsy called as they entered the bedroom.

Once they passed the threshold, they saw Ana curled up on the bed. She must have cried herself to sleep in the 25 minutes she was in here. They crouched down by her bed.

"Ana, honey," Leah said, shaking her slightly. "Wake up."

"Yeah?" Ana questioned sleepily, as she blinked her eyes. "Are they gone?"

"No," Betsy shook her head. "And they aren't going to leave without you. Babe, why didn't you tell us all the danger you are in?"

"They told you about the Mayans? I thought that since I parked my car in the alley they wouldn't see it or recognize it," Ana explained, rubbing her eyes.

"What about your ex-boyfriend?" Leah asked. "How he beat you and threatened you?"

"Oh, yeah," Ana sighed. "I forgot about that. I'm sure he is in Indiana though. Probably went home to his parents. Juice beat his ass pretty bad."

"Ana," Betsy said. "You need to go with them. They can keep you safe. We can't. Honey, you aren't safe here."

Ana looked between Leah and Betsy. Tears began to fall down her cheeks again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was just so upset…"

"Ana," Leah said. "You didn't cause any trouble. We love seeing you. But we are concerned for your safety. Those guys out there are on high alert. You need to go with them. And you need to talk to Juice. He is incredibly anxious about all of this. But I want you to stay calm. Your blood pressure… the baby… they can't handle this stress."

"Yeah, O.K.," Ana agreed with a big sigh. "I'll talk to him... I'll stay calm."

"Good," Betsy said. "But talk quick. I don't think that tall one with the tattoos can stay much longer without shooting something."

"He can be intimidating, can't he? Funny enough his name is Happy!" Ana smiled. Betsy chuckled at the thought of such an intimidating man having a name "Happy", but Leah lead her out of the room quietly.

Ana took a deep breath. She knew who was coming in next. She had to stay calm. For her and the baby. "Just put what he said out of your mind for now," Ana thought to herself. "We can deal with that later." So, she sat on the side of the bed and waited. Shortly thereafter, there was a knock on the door.

"Ana?" Juice said quietly, as he opened the bedroom door and entered. He closed the door softly behind him and looked at Ana, sitting on the side of the bed, head hanging low, hair covering her face from his view. Even though he was upset with her for coming out to Oakland, Juice tried to keep his cool. He walked over in front of Ana and knelt down. He placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed circles on her exposed skin with his thumbs. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Ana, babe. I'm trying to keep calm here. Keep my anxiety down. And you know... without your help... I can't keep it under control for very long. But do you know how much danger you are in just being here? I should have told you last night, but, at the gun drop, we killed a Mayan."

Ana's eyes opened wide to look at Juice's chocolate brown ones. "You didn't tell me that!"

"I know," Juice agreed. "I didn't think you had a need to know. But now you do. Ana," Juice placed his hands on the side of her pregnant stomach and looked up to her with tears in his eyes. "I love you and our son but I can't keep you guys safe if you do stuff like this. So please listen to me. I need you to get in the van and come home with us. I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be and I'm so sorry for what I said. But we can talk about all of that later. We need to get you out of here and to safety."

Ana nodded slowly, tears coming to her eyes yet again. Ana could feel the gravity of the situation now that she knew a Mayan was killed. And seeing Juice like this, so concerned and worried, was a little overwhelming. She placed her small hands on his cheeks, which were now covered in dark stubble, and said, "We love you too, Juan Carlos. I'm so sorry about causing all this trouble. I just needed some time. I promise to listen to you. Just please get us home safe."

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you or our son. I will protect you two with my life," Juice went in to kiss her, but stopped when he felt movement under his right hand. He glanced down at her belly just as Ana let out a small gasp and held her small hand over his.

"Did you feel that?" she questioned excitedly.

Juice looked up to her with a slightly confused look on his face. "Yeah, but what was it?"

Ana let out a small laugh. God he was adorable when he was clueless. She pulled him forward so their foreheads were touching. "That's your baby in there moving around, goofball!"

Juice felt the movement under his hand again. "Really? That's so cool!" He smiled his mega-watt smile.

"Yeah," Ana agreed. "She's kicking you for calling her a boy!"

Juice let out a small chuckle. "Or he is giving me a high five, saying, 'You got it right, Daddy! I'm a boy!'"

Ana leaned down and captured his lips with hers. God he tasted so sweet.

Juice knew he had to get Ana to safety soon, but he also knew that this moment, the first time he felt his first child move around inside the woman he has loved since he met her, well, it was one of those moments that you just have to take a minute and enjoy it. So Juice kissed her back as he slowly got up from his kneeling position, gently pushing Ana to a lying position on the bed. He hovered carefully on top of her, still kissing her full lips. His mouth then went down her neck, placing feather-light kisses to her pale skin as his hand made its way up under her, well his, shirt to her bare breast. Juice silently cheered in his head about her not having a bra on.

Ana gasped when his rough, calloused hand made contact with her swollen, sensitive nipple. Ana's leg swung over Juice's ass, pulling his hips closer to hers. She ground her pelvic bone into his large hard-on, making him moan into her neck when there was a knock on the door.

"Com'on guys," Jax yelled from the other side of the door. "We need to get going." He paused momentarily when he thought he heard a giggle and a moan and then said, "You aren't having sex in there are you?"

Ana giggled from her place under Juice. "No! We are playing video games!"

Juice chuckled/snorted at Ana's use of their old code phrase that they used to use. When they were at the garage together and around the guys or her mom, he frequently asked her if she wanted to come "play video games" later that night, which they both knew meant some pretty phenomenal bed play.

"Whatever!" Jax yelled. "We leave in five minutes!"

Ana heard boots stomp down the hallway while Juice reluctantly got up off her and had to reach into the front of his pants to adjust himself.

"Awe!" Ana cooed. "What's wrong? Little Juan getting a bit uncomfortable?"

Juice glared at her and tilted his head a bit. "First of all, yes, 'he' was getting uncomfortable. 'He' was bent the wrong way. Second of all," he bent down to help Ana sit up on the side of the bed, "I don't think that eight and a half inches is considered "little". I never hear you complain about it."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Ana smiled as she got off the bed and walked toward him, giggling.

"What?" Juice questioned.

"Nothing… It's just… you know exactly how big he is? What did you do, measure him?" Ana continued to smile.

Juice sighed. "Well, I didn't." Ana raised her eyebrows in question as she reached both arms around his neck and scratched the back of his head. Juice sighed yet again, placing his hands on Ana's hips. Her nails on the back of his head was relaxing him a bit. "But that is a story for another time. You need to get dressed and we need to get going. My anxiety can't take much more of you being in Oakland."

"But…" Ana began to pout.

"No, Ana," Juice said with a stern tone, looking her in the eyes. "You promised to listen to me, remember?"

Ana removed her arms from around Juice and put them at her sides. She stood up very straight with her feet together. She gave him a slightly mocking salute and said, "Yes, sir! Getting dressed, sir!"

.

.

.

.

.

A couple minutes later, Ana and Juice emerged from the guest bedroom ready to go. Juice insisted on carrying Ana's bag because of her blood pressure. Ana made a quick stop in the restroom before they arrived in the living room, where the prospect presented Ana with a bullet proof vest.

"Sack, I'm not wearing that!" Ana protested while Leah and Betsy looked on, worried expressions on their faces.

"Ana," Juice said lowly. "Babe. You promised. The vest was my request."

"Yes, sir," Ana said, trying to have a mocking tone, but it came out more as a whine.

Juice dropped Ana's bag for a moment and took the vest from the prospect. He helped Ana into it and velcroed her in. It didn't fit the best, due to her swollen breasts and belly, but it would have to do. It certainly was better than nothing.

Once Juice was done, Ana turned to Leah and Betsy. "Thanks for letting me come over?" Ana smiled, turning her statement into a question.

"You are welcome here anytime," Leah said, but got all sorts of glares from the guys. "But perhaps we should come visit you in Charming more often." Leah hugged Ana awkwardly, due to the vest.

Betsy hugged Ana just as awkwardly and said, "Please, please, PLEASE call when you get home, so we know you made it home alright!" Betsy then turned to Juice and poked him in his Kevlar covered chest. "If she can't let us know how she is doing, for some reason, you let us know, a'right?"

"Yeah, O.K," Juice agreed as he picked up Ana's bag again. He turned to Ana and asked, "Where are your keys?"

"In my purse," Ana replied and walked over by the couch where she had dropped it off the night before. She rummaged through it and finally found her keys. "Oh, yeah," she walked off to the hallway and grabbed her gun to put in her purse. "Don't want to forget that!" Ana said as she arrived in the living room, where Half-Sack walked up to her and said, "Keys."

"What?!" Ana exclaimed, clutching her keys in her hand. "Why can't I drive my car?"

"Ana," Juice sighed.

Jax stepped in this time. "You are riding shotgun in the van. I'm driving. Juice and Hap will be in the back. Sack and Tig are taking your car. Don't argue. Just give Sack the keys."

Ana sighed as she dropped the keys into Sack's hand. "If ANYTHING happens to my car, your new name will be SackLESS, got it?"

Sack nervously nodded his head and followed Tig out the door to Ana's car.

"O.K.," Jax said to the rest of the guys. "Let's head out." He then turned to Leah and Betsy. "Sorry about all of this. We will get her home safe."

Ana took Betsy and Leah into a group hug. She said how sorry she was for all of this and told them that they had to keep in touch better. Finally she released them from the hug and looked both of them in the eyes, going from one to the other. "I'm so happy for you guys! I love you both!"

.

.

.

They had been on the road for ten minutes. Sack and Tig were ahead of the van in Ana's car. Jax decided to take the interstate that ran through Oakland, thinking the Mayans would be more likely to ride through the city streets.

Ana had spent those ten minutes praying to God that her brother, who was driving like a crazy person didn't end up crashing the van as he swerved around cars. She was also trying to get comfortable in her seat. Wearing the vest was getting very uncomfortable.

At one point, Jax had to apply the brakes quickly, because a car cut him off, causing everyone in the van the lurch forward.

"Shit! Fucking asshole!" Jax exclaimed.

"Well, maybe if you weren't speeding around and driving like a maniac, that wouldn't have happened," Ana snapped.

"Bite me, Ana," Jax said without even looking in her direction.

"Seriously though. Could you please slow down and stop driving so recklessly. I have precious cargo here," Ana looked back at Juice, looking for a little support, but Juice remained quiet. He wasn't about to criticize his V.P. on his driving, especially when he was trying to get them out of dangerous territory.

Ana didn't know what it was, maybe it was the lack of sleep, the hormones, the anxiety due to Jax's driving, or how uncomfortable she was, but she found herself in a petulant mood.

"Can I take this off now?" Ana whined, referring to the Kevlar vest. "It's getting really uncomfortable."

"No!" Jax and Juice said at the same time.

"Ugh!" Ana protested and again shifted the vest to try to find a more comfortable position. "Well can we at least turn on the air conditioning. I'm getting really hot with this thing on!"

"It doesn't work," Jax informed. "Just roll down your window."

"You guys are fucking mechanics! You can't even fix the Goddamn A/C in your own van? And I can't roll my window down. My hair will get all messed up!" Ana explained.

"Jesus Christ! You are such a spoiled princess it's not even funny!" Jax exclaimed looking over to his sister. She just stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" Ana asked Jax, who seemed obviously upset about something.

"Oh," Jax said in a mocking tone. "I don't know. Could it be that one of my brothers got shot last night? Or could it be that my crazy ass, hormonal sister ran off to Oakland all by herself without telling anyone? And then I had to put half of my club in danger to come get her?"

"I said I was sorry," Ana mumbled lowly. That shut Ana up for a little bit.

.

.

.

About five minutes later, Ana sighed in boredom. "Can we at least turn on the radio? Try and find some Justin Beiber?"

"NO!" The guys all said in unison, even Happy chimed in.

"Awe! Com'on! You know that the Beib's has been laying down some fine tunes recently! I know you guys all secretly like him. Especially you, Happy!" Ana smiled. She wasn't the biggest fan of Justin Beiber, but she knew that it would get a rise out of the guys.

"Bullshit!" Happy ground out.

Ana let out a small laugh. Suddenly, the baby did a somersault in her belly and landed right on her bladder. "Oh my God!" Ana said. She was so uncomfortable and had to go to the bathroom, like right NOW!

"What the fuck is it now!?" Jax exclaimed, looking over to Ana who had an extremely uncomfortable look on her face and was dancing around in her seat.

"Jax, I need you to stop at the next exit," Ana said nicely.

"What!?" The guys said in unison.

"Ana, we are in the middle of Oakland right now. I can't stop!" Jax informed.

"But I really need to go to the bathroom! Like right now! There is a baby sitting on my bladder! Please Jackson!" Ana whined.

"No!" Jax exclaimed. "You should have gone before we left! You need to hold it!"

"I did go before we left! But I gotta go again! Look! There is a Starbucks at this next exit. Just go there. I'll be really quick!" Ana pleaded.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Jax said, putting his foot down on the subject.

"Oh my God!" Ana exclaimed, partly due to her urgent need to go to the bathroom and partly from exasperation with Jax. "I highly doubt the Mayans are gonna be hanging around a Starbucks!"

Jax ignored this comment and kept on driving.

Ana reached back between the seats searching for something. "Juice, can you please hand me my purse?"

Juice grabbed her purse from the floor of the van and was going to give it to her, but thought he better ask… "Why?"... first.

"Because I need my gun," Ana said plainly. "Because if my brother doesn't get off at this next exit and take me some place so I can pee, then I'm going to shoot him in the balls!" Typical Teller fashion. Threaten to shoot someone until they did what you wanted them to do!

"Geez, Ana!" Juice said as he put her purse back down on the floor.

Jax just rolled his eyes while Happy remained silent.

"Com'on guys!" Ana continued to dance around in her seat, the urgency to micturate getting stronger. "Please! I can't hold it!... Oh, my God!... I'm gonna pee my pants!"

And that's when the waterworks started.

"Jackson, please… ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Please!" Ana cried and continued doing the "pee dance". "I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Jax looked over to his sobbing little sister. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. He absolutely hated when Ana cried. No matter what she was crying over. His big brother instincts kicked in and he would try to make her feel better.

Jax met Juice's eyes through the rearview mirror and sighed. "Call Tig. Tell him we are getting off at this next exit."

.

.

.

.

The guys were on high alert during the five minute drive to Starbucks. It was in a little strip mall; a nicer, newer strip mall. Right across the street, however was a more worn down strip mall with a liquor store, small Mexican restaurant and other little shops like that.

Ana almost didn't give Jax a chance to put the van in park before she had the vest off and was out of the van, her purse in hand. Juice had to scramble out of the back of the van to catch up to her.

.

.

.

Juice stood outside the door of the bathroom and waited… and waited… and waited. He started to grow impatient as he waited for more than 5 minutes.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ana!" Juice yelled at the door. "What's taking so long?"

"I'm fixing my makeup. Don't rush me!"

Juice sighed in frustration and leaned up against the wall next to the door, knocking his head against it a couple times. He heard the toilet flush, then the sink run and then Ana opened the door, purse slung over her shoulder.

"So much better!" Ana exclaimed and smiled.

Juice raised his eyebrows. "Ready to go?"

Ana smirked mischievously. "Wanna go 'play video games' in there? They have theperfect counter top!" She nodded towards the bathroom she just exited.

Juice smiled wide, shook his head. "As much as I would love to 'play video games' with you, I don't think the guys would appreciate that. Besides we gotta get you outta Oakland," Juice stood up and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her toward the front door of the small shop.

"Can I at least get a coffee?" Ana pouted. "And maybe a blueberry scone?"

Juice sighed. Of course he would get her a coffee and a scone. He would get her one hundred coffees and scones if it would make her happy. But they also had to get out of here! He glanced out the window to see Jax sitting in the driver's seat of the van, smoking a cigarette. Happy was talking to Tig, who was sitting in the passenger seat of Ana's car. He then glanced over to the line at the counter. Two blond-haired high school-aged girls were laughing and smiling… and looking him up and down like a piece of meat. He rolled his eyes. He sure hoped Ana didn't see them. She would never let him live that down.

So, it didn't seem like it would take that long of time for Ana to get her coffee and Jax and the guys seemed O.K. for the moment. "Yeah, but let's hurry up."

.

.

.

.

Once Juice had paid for everything and Ana retrieved it, they made their way outside to the van. Jax looked up and saw Juice and Ana walk out of the Starbucks and over toward the van. Ana was holding onto large coffee cup and a pastry bag. He rolled his eyes and hopped out of the van.

"That's not why we are here, Ana!" He exclaimed walking up to her and pointing to her coffee.

"I know, but I was really craving them!" Ana shrugged as she stood by the van and sipped at her coffee. Juice was glad she didn't throw him under the bus with his V.P. "Besides, it took like two minutes tops…"

Jax held up a finger to silence her as he looked around him. He tilted his head slightly to one side, his senses on high alert, almost like a dog that caught the scent of something. "Juice!" Jax yelled to him, even though he was only a couple feet away. "Get her in the van. We gotta go!"

It must have been the sound of motorcycles approaching that got Jax's attention. Ana heard it now, too and was glancing around to see which way they were coming from. She finally determined that the low rumble was coming from the two Mayans that were traveling toward the liquor store in the strip mall across the street.

"Ana," Juice said quietly, his hands on her hips, then on her ass, guiding her into the large conversion van. "Get in the van, now!"

Remembering how she promised Juice she wouldn't ask any questions, she did as he asked and climbed up in the van and buckled herself in, completely forgetting about the bulletproof vest that was lying on the van's back floor where she had discarded it.

"Let's head out, carefully brothers," Jax instructed to Half-Sack and Tig who were backing out of the parking space.

Jax and Happy got in their perspective spots in the van and carefully pulled out of the Starbucks parking lot, trying to avoid any attention to themselves.

Ana placed her coffee into the cup holder of the van and looked behind her. "Looks like they are headed into the liquor store… Wait they stopped. They are getting back on their bikes. They are pointing at… They are pointing at my car…. O.M.G. They are coming this way!"

"Hold on everyone!" Jax exclaimed, preparing his brothers and sister for some VERY offensive driving on his part.

.

.

.

By the time the caravan that was Ana's car and the black van made it to the busy interstate, all Mayan/Sons hell broke lose.

The two Mayans that were tailing them finally caught up to them and began firing shots at the back of the van. Each little "ping" sound a bullet would make when it hit the van caused Ana to scream.

"Ana you have got to stop screaming," Jax yelled at her. "I trying to concentrate and get us out of here alive!"

About two minutes later, the traffic seemed to be letting up and Jax pushed the van as fast as it would go, but it didn't seem to be fast enough. As good as Jax was driving, he still couldn't shake the two Mayans.

Then, the next few seconds of Juice's life went in extremely slow motion. Juice watched as one of the Mayans pulled up on the passenger side of the van. The Mayan had his gun drawn and was taking shots at the side of the van. Jax tried to swerve to get the guy to back off, but he kept up with them. In fact, he started to speed up and was slowly making his way up to the front passenger side of the van. Again, Jax swerved to try and lose the guy, but just like last time, he still could not shake him.

Juice watched in horror as the Mayan was now only inches away from a clear shot to the front passenger. "Ana!" Before he even knew what he was doing, Juice made his way between the driver and passenger seats, reached over Ana to recline her seat and laid protectively on top and to the side of her. A second later, two shots were fired, glass was shattered and Juice felt a sudden, severe pain in his back, just above his right kidney and another pain right in the middle of his back.

"Ahh!" Juice exclaimed.

Jax glanced over and saw the pained expression on his brother's face. "Juice!" But, he didn't have much time to be concerned about Juice, as they were approaching two semi-trucks that he was going to get in between in order to give them some protection on the side.

"Juice!" Ana shouted when she heard him cry out in pain. She desperately tried to turn over to inspect him, but he held her in place, not letting her move. "Juice! Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah," he groaned out. "Got the vest."

Ana knew that even if those two bullets hit him in the vest, that didn't mean there was any less pain or damage to the underlying structures.

By this time, Jax had managed to get between the semi-trucks, Sack and Tig were in front of them, the Mayans behind them. Happy decided that it would be a good time to throw one of the back doors of the van open and very carefully shoot at the Mayans front wheels. After a few nearly accurate shots, the Mayans decided to back off and pretty soon they were out of sight.

.

.

.

.

It was almost five in the afternoon by the time Juice and Ana arrived safely back at Juice's house. It had been a long day of crying, getting yelled at, apologizing and more crying from Ana. But, surprising to Ana, Juice stuck by her side the entire time. She honestly thought he would be completely and utterly mad at her and not want anything to do with her for the time being, but he was completely the opposite. He followed her everywhere she went and comforted her when she was crying because Gemma was just getting finished yelling at her and even was protective of her when Clay laid into her. He stepped between his President and pregnant girlfriend and offered the explanation of how it was his fault that she got upset and ran off in the first place and how it would never happened again and, again, surprising to Ana, he was insistent that he take her home so she could rest and relax. Clay eventually conceded and, after Ana checked on Chibs, Juice drove Ana to his place in her car.

.

.

.

"Thank you," Ana said to the pizza delivery guy as she exchanged the money for the two pizzas, giving the delivery guy a generous tip. She was in a hurry to get him off the front porch as he was checking her out from head to toe and she was only wearing her yoga shorts and an old tee-shirt of Juice's.

"No problem," he nodded to her as she closed the door with the pizza's in her hand.

She walked into the kitchen to place the pizzas on the stove top and then slowly padded down the hallway to the master bedroom to tell Juice that dinner was here. She peaked in the bedroom and saw Juice struggling to get out of his tee-shirt. He must have been struggling due to the intense pain because he kept grunting and hissing as he tried to get the garment over his head.

"Here, babe," Ana said, walking over to Juice. "Let me help you."

Juice silently sat down on the side of the bed and allowed Ana to undress his upper half. "How bad does it hurt? And don't lie to me. On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst pain you ever felt, where do you rate it now?" Ana asked as she un-velcroed his vest.

"Probably… I don't know… a 5 right now," Juice responded as Ana continued to un-velcro his vest. "But don't worry about it. I slipped some oxy from Chibs when you were checking him over, so if it gets too bad I'll just take those."

Ana slipped the vest over his head and climbed behind him on the bed and proceeded to inspect his bruises on his back. She kneeled on the mattress behind him, while he sat still on the side of the bed. She poked and prodded on the bruised areas on his back.

Juice hissed in pain when she pushed on his bruise that was right above his right kidney. "Jesus, Ana! Why would you push on that if I said it hurts!"

"Sorry," Ana said softly. "I need to check for crepitus."

"What the hell is that?" Juice asked, hissing as she pushed on it again.

"It's the feeling you feel when bone moves against bone or air crunches under the skin. I'm sorry it hurts, but just be thankful I don't feel much of it. I think this rib might be cracked, but not completely broken," Ana explained as she inspected the other bruise on the middle of Juice's back.

Ana traced her finger over the large bruise. "Babe, I'm so sorry this happened to you," Ana apologized.

"I'm not," Juice said matter-of-factly. He then turned around to face Ana and placed his hands on her cheeks. "If this didn't happen to me… it would have happened to you… and you weren't wearing a vest… I could have lost both of you today," he looked Ana in the eyes.

"Yeah," Ana brushed off the sentiment. "But now you have to replace your vest. You can't wear it after bullets hit it. Now you have to pay for a new one."

Juice chuckled as he continued to hold Ana's cheeks on his hands. "Ana, I can replace the vest. I have money for that. But, I can't replace you… or the baby… you two are my world. I promised you I would protect you with my life…"

Ana placed her hands on his stubble covered cheeks. "And you did just that, Juan Carlos. And we both thank you for that," she slowly lowered her lips to his.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Something had woken Juice up. "But what the hell was it?" he wondered. He was lying on his side with Ana on her side pressed up against his back. Her arm was draped over his naked torso; her left leg was wrapped around his, her foot tucked between his calves. "Man, she really does wrap herself around me at night," Juice thought to himself. He never really noticed this because Ana was usually up before him, but she had told him she did it frequently.

There it was again. What had woken him up. It was pain. There was something intermittently pressing up against his cracked rib. Sure, it had been a couple of days since he was shot, but it still hurt when someone touched it. But what was putting pressure on it now? Juice craned his neck to try to see what was causing it, but the only thing he could see that was pressed up against that area was Ana's baby bump. "Could it be?" He thought to himself.

He felt the pressure and pain again and pulled away, trying to turn around without waking Ana up. He placed his hands on her round belly, waiting to see if in fact it was what he thought. He felt moment under his hand, right where his tender, cracked rib was before. He smiled and chuckled softly. It was what he thought! His kid was kicking him right in his cracked rib! What a way to wake up!

He glanced at Ana, who was still sound asleep. He smiled to himself. Ana was beautiful when she was sleeping. Well, she was beautiful all the time, but especially when she was sleeping. So peaceful. Her pale complexion had a slight golden hue due to the morning sun coming in the room. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her. Her breathing was slow and even. She was simply perfect in his eyes.

Juice slid down the bed so he was face to face with Ana's pregnant, tee-shirt covered belly. He needed to have a little chat with his son… well what he hoped was a son. He placed his hands on the sides of Ana's belly and said quietly, "Hey, little man. Well,... what I hope is a little man… Obviously you are awake in there. It's not nice to wake up your daddy by kicking him in the broken rib. I got that while I was protecting you and your mommy… and she has 'thanked' me multiple times a day since," Juice smirked at that thought. "I guess I'll explain that when you're 15 or so… if you are a girl then I'll never explain it because you are never allowed to have sex or be around boys… I… I don't know what really to say here… I've never done this before… I just hope I'm doing a good job at being a daddy so far… And I hope I'll be a good daddy for … a long time… I try and keep you and your mommy safe… but she certainly makes it hard sometimes," Juice felt another small movement under his hand. He chuckled slightly. "You don't like me talking mean about your mom, do ya? You love her already, don't ya? Well… I really love her too… I have loved her for along time… ever since I met her… It was love at first sight for me… Ever since I saw her on the TM lot… but don't tell her or the guys I said that… makes me sound like a pussy. Whoops… probably shouldn't have said that to ya… oh well… But anyway… I'll always do my damnedest to do my part in keeping you two safe… I'll protect you and your mommy with my life… Because I love both of ya… but, you gotta make sure you are good for your mommy. You gotta make sure her blood pressure stays down… It's not healthy for you or her… and do me a favor… stay in there and cook for as long as you can… I don't know why, but I have a feeling you will want to meet the world a bit too early…"

Ana's eyes fluttered open, only to see her boyfriend talking to her pregnant belly. She smiled. It was the sweetest thing she ever saw. She gave him a moment or two to finish whatever he had to say, and then she reached her hands down to his tattooed head and began to scratch his scalp… which he always loved because it relaxed him.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked sleepily as he groaned in contentment from her massaging his head.

"Just needed to explain things to our son," Juice said as he scooted back up to Ana's level.

"Like what?" Ana asked as she placed her small hands on his stubble covered cheeks.

"It's between me and him," Juice explained with a smirk.

"You are such a sweetheart," Ana said, pulling Juice's face to hers to catch him in a soft kiss. "And it's a girl."

He pulled away with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "I'm not a sweetheart. I'm a total badass! And when are we going to find out for sure- whether I'm right and it's a boy, or you are right and it's a girl?"

"I have my ultrasound appointment and twenty week appointment next week," Ana informed.

Juice narrowed his eyes at the mention of the twenty week appointment. "Did you switch doctors yet?"

Ana sighed, "Juice," and went to go get out of bed, but Juice pulled her back down to him.

"Ana," he mimicked.

"I've told you this before," Ana explained with a sigh, lying next to him again. "I can't switch doctors. James is the only high risk specialist in the area. It would be too unsafe for me and the baby to switch to a regular doctor. With my heart condition and blood pressure… it's just too unsafe, babe." Ana looked Juice deep in his eyes and placed her small hands on his stubbled cheeks. "I know how much me going to him bothers you and I get it. I really do. If you went to one of the crow-eaters for a testicular problem… Well I would have a problem with that too… And if there was another high risk specialist around I would switch to them immediately, just to make you feel better. Because I love you and don't want you to be upset about this. But there isn't Juice." Ana sighed again. "This should be a happy time for us."

Juice rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "This is a happy time. And I get that you can't switch doctors… but I still don't like it. Ana, you know I don't like thinking about you with other guys."

Ana quickly straddled Juice's waist and leaned down to whisper in his ear, her long hair cascaded over her shoulders and tickled his face. "Then don't think about it. Maybe you should think about other things… let me try and take your mind off of it." She nipped at his earlobe with her teeth and then began kissing his neck softly. "Maybe instead of thinking about me with other guys, you should think about me with other girls." Ana smirked into Juice's neck. "Would that be better?"

Juice's hands went directly to Ana's cotton panty covered ass. "Fuck yeah!" Juice agreed. "Wait… have you ev-ah been with anotha girl before-ah?" Juice asked curiously, as Ana continued to nibble and kiss down his neck.

Ana felt his boxer-brief-covered cock start to get hard under her. She loved the sexual power that she held over Juice. Just knowing she was the reason he was getting turned on was a powerful aphrodisiac. She looked Juice in his eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I never told you those stories?" she smiled seductively at him.

He simply shook his head 'no' and continued to massage her ass, letting his fingers rub against her thighs and her pussy. "Stories… plural?…" he thought to himself. Now he was incredibly turned on and intrigued.

"Humph," Ana smirked, shrugged her shoulder and then bent down and began kissing his neck again.

Juice raised his eyebrows and tried to ignore her kisses. "Well, are ya gonna tell me your-ah stories?"

Ana sat up straight and bit her lip. She began to grind her center on his now rock hard cock. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. "Why are guys always so intrigued with the thought of girl on girl action?"

"Cuz it's fuckin' hot!" Juice said when he opened his eyes. His hands rested on her hips.

Ana rolled her eyes as her hands ran up and down his hard chest. "Not much really to tell you. We were drunk… In nursing school… Just experimenting and having fun… You know what girl on girl sex entails… I'm sure you have seen it before…"

Juice scoffed. "Yeah, but ya gotta give me more-ah details din dat! Was it the same girl-ah or two differen' girls?"

"Same girl. Just two different times," Ana informed and bent down to kiss his soft lips. In between kisses she began the story, "Her name was Lisa. We knew each other from nursing school. We went out to a new bar together, not knowing it was a lesbian bar and… after consuming a lot of alcohol… we started making out at the bar just to kinda fit in... There was a lot of kissing… and I mean a lot…" Her tongue was the first to request entrance into Juice's mouth by lightly slipping her tongue over top of his lower lip. He eagerly accepted her and they began to gently massage each other's tongues.

The kiss was getting so intense, Ana began to moan and she forgot what she was going to say next until Juice broke the kiss and asked, "What didcha do next?" He slid his hands up Ana's shirt to her breasts and began to massage them, rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. As he did this, Ana sat back up, rubbing his chest and grinding her hips onto his cock. Ana bit her lower lip to contain her moan. She loved when he played with her nipples. They had always been sensitive, but with the pregnancy hormones, they were incredibly sensitive. Juice had made her orgasm multiple times with just kissing her and playing with her breasts.

"Mmmmm," Ana moaned softly, speaking with her eye closed. "We went back to her place… made out some more on the couch… then we moved to the bedroom, where our clothes started to come off."

"Like this?" Juice asked as he pulled her shirt, well his shirt, above her head and threw it to the floor.

"Mmm-hmm," she breathed as Juice sat up to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Did ya two play wit each otha's tits, like this?" He started to nip on her nipple a bit and flicked his tongue over it, like he knew she loved. He also bit down lightly on the fleshy part of her breast and then licked it, which also drove her wild.

"She did… but not like you do," she moaned and gasped slightly. Ana arched her back and pushed her breasts forward so Juice would have better access. His one arm wrapped around her waist to give her some support while his other hand massaged her other breast. As he palmed her breast and tweaked her nipple, he noticed how much bigger they were and darker her nipples and areolar were than before the pregnancy. He had to admit to himself, he really loved the changes her body was going through with this pregnancy. He especially thought her baby bump was the sexiest thing ever.

Ana gasped and moaned, throwing her head back and closed her eyes. She didn't know how much more she could take of this before she would explode. "Oh my God that feels so good, babe," Ana whispered as she rubbed his head.

"I love that I can make ya cum just by playin' wit' your-ah tits," Juice smirked into the side of her right breast, then bit down softly making Ana moan.

Juice switched his oral attention to the other breast and soon Ana's whimpers were becoming deep moans as she rocked her hips back and forth against Juice's still clothed cock to give herself some friction. Juice tried to ignore the fact that she was dry humping him because if he paid too much attention to it, he was sure to cum in his boxer briefs. Hell, his underwear was already ruined by the copious amount of pre-cum he was producing.

"Do you think you can come for me like this, babe?" Juice asked, implying the attention he was giving to her breasts at the moment.

"Yeah," Ana whimpered. "Keep it up. Don't stop… I'm so close," she groaned as she continued to rub her cotton covered clit against his rock hard cock.

Moments later, as Juice had his head buried between her breasts and was kissing her softly on the scar that ran down her chest, Ana's soft moans became light screams as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Her head collapsed on his shoulder. She could barely keep herself upright without Juice's arm wrapped around her for support.

"Jesus Christ, babe," Juice laughed lightly. He had never seen Ana react like that before to an orgasm that was non-penetrative. He slowly laid her spent body down on the bed and hovered over her momentarily. "God you are beautiful when you cum," he whispered. He gave her soft kiss as she was coming down from her orgasmic high, while his hand that wasn't holding his weight off of her attempted to removed her underwear. He certainly wasn't done with her yet!

"So," Juice encouraged when he finally rid her completely of her underwear. "What else did ya do aft-ah playin' wit each otha's tits?"

"Huh?" Ana questioned, barely coherent at the time. "Oh, well," she said breathlessly, "Well after that, we sort of 69'ed each other, for like, a long time."

"So," Juice smirked into her neck as he kissed it slowly. "Ya went down on her-ah?" He began to slowly kiss his way down her body.

"Uh-huh," Ana moaned as Juice's hands rested on her hips, but his kisses continued down her breasts… stomach… skipping her center and went to her sensitive inside part of her thighs. "Juice," Ana whispered when she tried to move her hands down to his scalp, but he moved her hands back to her side.

"So, she went down on ya too?" Juice smirked into her left thigh.

"Mmm-hmmm," Ana softly groaned. "Juice, please…" her head laid back on her two pillows as Juice's mouth slowly made it's way up north. "Juice," she mewled.

Juice knew he was torturing Ana with how slow he was going, but he kept up the slow pace. "How many times did she make you cum?"

"Mmmmm…" she moaned. "Twice."

"How many times did you make her cum?" he asked in between kisses.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned again. "Twice."

After what seemed like forever to Ana, Juice finally reached her center. "So, she went down on you like this?" Juice asked as he flattened his tongue and licked her slit from bottom to top.

"Fuck!" Ana exclaimed.

Juice moved his hands from her hips to her slit, gently pulling her labia apart with his thumbs. He placed her thighs over his shoulders to get into position better. His tongue explored her lips for a bit before he ventured up and started playing with her clit.

"Oh, my God!" Ana whispered when he made initial contact with her swollen, sensitive nub. Her hips bucked up in response to Juice's attention. He held her hips down with one hand as he continued to assault her center. Her small hands fisted the sheets as she bit her lower lip to contain her moans.

Juice loved going down on Ana just as much as she loved him going down on her. He loved how she kept her hair nicely trimmed, in a breadstick shape, even during her pregnancy. He especially loved how sweet she tasted.

Juice continued his oral assault for a couple more minutes, loving the sounds she was making, and then decided it was time to ask her, "Did she finga ya, like this?" He gently inserted one finger inside of her, pulling it back out and thrusting it back in a couple of times before doing the "come hither" motion, all while his tongue continued to pleasure her clit.

"Yeah!" Ana gasped. She began to feel the slow build of another orgasm approaching as Juice inserted another finger inside of her and began doing the "scissor" motion. God he was good at this. "Don't stop, babe. It feels so fucking good. I'm gonna come…" Ana whispered as she rocked her hips involuntarily against Juice's face.

Ana could feel her body tense and tighten as her release got closer and closer. Her nails scratched down Juice's scalp which caused him to groan which sent a wildly delicious sensation through her body. Suddenly Ana was seeing white stars as the world around her shattered into a million pieces.

"Oooohhhh!" Ana moaned through her climax.

Juice gave her little time to recover from her high as he started lapping up all of her sweet juices that she produced during her climax. After a moment of doing that he quickly lifted himself so that he was face to face with Ana and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his mouth.

Ana's hands fell to Juice's boxer briefs and attempted to remove them by herself, but Juice had to help her with the process. "I need you inside of me," Ana begged.

"I think I can make that happen," Juice smirked.

Once his underwear were out of the way, Ana tried to wrap her small hand around his thick shaft, but Juice quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. He knew it wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge and he wanted to last as long as he could.

Knowing that missionary position was out of the question, because her baby bump was getting a little too big and because it put too much strain on his broken rib, he rolled Ana on her side and quickly got behind her, his chest against her back; both lying on their sides. Ana knew this position well, as it was one of her favorites, and knew that if she bent her top leg up he could get deeper, so that's just what she did. He wrapped his one arm underneath her, while the other hand guided his cock to her entrance. They both groaned as he swiftly entered her; he loved how warm, wet and tight she was; she loved the friction and fullness he gave her and how he hit just the right spot inside of her with this position.

"So fucking tight, babe," Juice whispered into her ear as he began to thrust slowly into her.

Ana turned her upper half slightly, wrapped her arm around Juice's neck and leaned over and kissed him deeply. His hand that was wrapped underneath her massaged her breasts again, while his other hand rubbed her naked hip and thigh, pulling her closer to his hips so he could penetrate deeper.

"Oh my God," Ana whimpered as Juice thrusts got deeper and harder.

Juice continued to pick up the pace of his thrusting, causing Ana to make those sweet moaning sounds that he loved so much. "You're so fucking sexy, babe," Juice whispered.

It didn't take long for Ana to feel another climax quickly approaching. She always orgasmed easier after the second one. "Don't stop, Juan Carlos. I'm so close." She moved her hand from around Juice's neck to his hip and ass. God she loved his ass. He had such a nice ass. She loved when she could reach it while they were fucking and feel it flex and tense under her hand.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping," Juice said. He could feel Ana's body begin to tense, signaling she was getting close. Her soft moans turning into soft cries was another signal Juice was attuned to. Juice could feel his release building too. He knew it wouldn't be long after Ana's orgasm that his would hit. Ana's soft cries became more intense and Juice knew she was only moments away from her climax. So he moved his hand from her hip and began to gently rub her clit which caused Ana to cry out.

"That's right, baby. Cum for me. Cum on my dick."

Two more thrusts and Ana was tipped over the edge of the cliff as her orgasm took over. "Oh my GOD!" she wailed.

Her walls clenched around Juice's cock so tightly that it only took a couple of erratic thrusts after that and Juice followed her, "Holy fucking shit!... FUCK!" and spilled his hot seed deep inside of her.

Ana laid there in Juice's arms, both recovering from their intense climaxes; heart rates and breathing patterns returning to normal. Ana whimpered slightly when Juice pulled out of her, leaving her with an empty feeling.

"Holy shit," Juice sighed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Ana followed suit by rolling over to face Juice and cuddle up next to his side, after pulling the blankets up to cover them.

After a couple minutes of just enjoying their post coital glow, Juice glanced at the clock. They didn't have much time before the alarm would be going off. Regardless, his mind began to go over the last few days, while Ana traced the tattoo under his left pectoral muscle. He thought about how Ana ran off after their fight… how she went to Oakland unescorted… how close he was to losing her and his son on the way home… but he also remembered a conversation he had had with himself before all of that. The conversation he had with himself on his bike on the way home that night. His eyebrows shot up! He was such an idiot! He completely forgot to ask her! Might as well ask her now…

"Move in with me!" he exclaimed, taking Ana completely off guard. Juice grimaced to himself. "Smooth, asshole," he thought.

She stopped tracing his tattoo and looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. "What?"

"Move in with me," he repeated when he met her gaze.

"Juice, I…" Ana looked at him, with a slightly blank look on her face.

"Wait! Just hear me out," Juice interrupted, suddenly feeling really nervous about the conversation. "I know I probably didn't ask you right… I have never asked a girl to move in with me… I don't know the etiquette… probably should have asked you after a nice dinner with some flowers or something… and not after mind-blowing sex… maybe should have asked your parent's or brother's permission first… so, I probably fucked this whole thing up like I usually fuck things up…"

Ana tried to contain her smile. He was adorable when he rambled nervously. "Juice…"

"Wait! Let me finish… but I have been thinking about it for awhile and I want my family to live with me, not somewhere else. I mean… I love you, Ana Teller. I love our kid too. I want to be a good father and boyfriend and provide and protect you guys… I just can't imagine us raising this baby in separate places. I want us to be a true family, Ana… not the kind of broken family I had when I was growing up… I want to be there for you and my kid…" He tried to continue but Ana shut him up by pulling him down slightly and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Juan Carlos," Ana smiled up at him. "Of course I will move in with you."

A smile spread widely across Juice's face. "Really?"

"Yes, 'really'," Ana replied. "I was beginning to think you would never ask."

"Well, I was going to ask you a couple days ago, but someone got mad at me and ran off to Oakland all by herself," Juice smirked as the alarm started buzzing, letting him know it was time to get up and get ready for the day.

"Shit!" Juice grumbled, slamming his hand down to silence the noise. "I gotta get to the garage soon. Gemma will have my ass if I'm late again," Juice groaned as he unwrapped himself from his beautifully naked girlfriend and sat on the side of the bed.

"And what a cute ass it is," Ana smirked and smacked his left gluteal muscle when he stood up.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and turned around with a smile. "Don't slap my ass!"

"But, I love your ass!" Ana laughed. She loved playing around with Juice. He could be such a goofball.

Juice climbed back on the bed and hovered over her on all fours. She rolled back on her back and smiled up at him.

"Is that all you love about me?"

Ana pretended to think about it for a moment. "Ummm, yes!"

And with that Juice pulled both of her wrists above her head and held them there with one hand while the other tickle tortured Ana under her arms and on her sides. Ana screamed and laughed and tried to pull away from Juice, but he held her tiny wrists very securely.

"Are you sure about that?" he laughed.

"Oh, wait! I forgot!" Ana exclaimed while still laughing. Juice stopped tickling her for a moment to let her catch her breath and talk. "Wait!... I forgot… I love… I love… Nope it's just your ass I love!"

"Oh!" Juice exclaimed and began to tickle torture her again.

Ana began screeching again and tried to get away from him, but he didn't let go. "Juice!" Ana screamed. "Stop! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" she laughed.

Lucky for Ana, Juice's prepay rang on the nightstand. He pulled himself off of Ana and sat on the side of bed. He pulled some of the covers to cover himself up. "Yeah?"

"Hey," Jax said. "Ana's gonna have to come to the garage for awhile with you. Prospects are too busy with club shit to be able to watch her today."

Juice sighed again. "Great," he glanced over toward Ana who was now lying on her side, facing him, watching him expectantly. "She's gonna love that," he said to Jax sarcastically.

"What am I gonna love?" Ana whispered, but Juice shushed her by placing a finger to his lips.

"Well she doesn't have a fucking choice, brother," Jax explained. "I can't spare anyone today to watch her. Either they are working in the garage or doing club shit. She can help Gemma with shit in the office."

"Yeah. O.K. I'll let her know," and he hung up his phone, put it back on the nightstand and turned to Ana wearily. "Jax says you have to come to the garage with me today. No prospects are able to watch you. Said you can help Gemma in the office."

"O.K.," Ana shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "You're O.K. with that?"

"Yeah, I haven't been there in a couple days. Be nice to see everyone. I can see mom for a bit. Check on Chibs. Besides," she sat up and crawled behind him, wrapping her arms around his naked torso using her nails to scratch down his chest to his abdomen. "I get to hang out all day and watch my hot ass boyfriend, whom I love everything about," she began to kiss his back, "work on cars and get all sweaty in his sexy work shirt, possibly have lunchtime clubhouse sex, maybe office sex too if he is lucky…"

"Stop! You are gettin' me ha'd again," Juice said, which almost came out as a whine.

"Hmmm," Ana continued to kiss his back only now she would slightly bite down and then lick and kiss the area. "How can we take care of that?"

"Babe," Juice groaned. "We gotta get ready."

"Or, we could stay in bed a bit longer and I could help take care of that problem you have."

Juice was having a very difficult time deciding especially since Ana was still scratching up and down his abs and chest and kissing his neck and back. But still, he had to choose: Have mind-blowing sex with Ana again and have Gemma yell at him for being late again or be on time for his shift and be on Gemma's good side.

"Here," Ana whispered into his ear. "Let me help you decide." She slipped her small hand further down his abdomen and reached for his hard cock. She pumped it a few times before she heard a guttural sound from Juice.

"Jesus," Juice groaned at the contact. Looks like he was gonna be late again!

.

.

.

Ana pushed her sunglasses up on the top of her head and adjusted her purse on her shoulder as she stepped out of her S.U.V. She watched Juice park his bike in the row of Harley's as fast and as inconspicuous as he could.

He jogged over to Ana who was straightening her little sundress. She loved this maternity dress. It was made of a light cotton material. It was blue with little white flowers and it paired well with her silver flats. It also made her toned legs look longer because it hit her midthigh. Juice said he liked it because it was 'easy access'.

Once Juice jogged over to her he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her toward the garage. But when she didn't budge he turned toward her with a questioning look.

She leaned against her car and pulled him close.

"Babe," Juice protested. "I gotta get in the garage. Gemma's gonna have my ass… And you know how scared I am of your mother…"

"I know," Ana placed her small hands on both sides of his cheeks. His hands went to her hips. "But I also know that my mother will probably be on your ass today and I know it is my fault so I just wanted to give you something positive and good to think about today."

"Oh, you gave me plenty of positive things to think about earlier this morning," Juice smirked.

Ana laughed. "I meant something besides all that." She looked deep into Juice's eyes for a moment and then said, "I just want to say… You. You make me so happy." It took a moment, but a huge smile spread across Juice's face. "I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life… you are the most loyal man, sweetest boyfriend and great father. I feel like the luckiest girl ever. I love you Juan Carlos Ortiz."

Juice was speechless. His mind reeled at everything thoughtful, caring, and loving that Ana had just said. He felt his chest swell with emotion. Instead of saying anything back right away, he slowly leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Ana Teller. I have for a long time. And I'm so excited and lucky that you decided to move in with me so we can be a family…" Juice started to say. He leaned down and kissed Ana again.

"JUICE!" Gemma yelled across the lot from her office.

"Fuck," Juice muttered. "Come on, babe, before I get in more trouble." He grabbed her hand again and this time lead her toward the garage.

"Sorry, Gemma," he said when they reached the office.

"You are forty five minutes late for your shift, Juice! That's two oil changes you could have gotten done! We are down two mechanics and you decide to be late… Again!" Gemma yelled, squinting her eyes at Juice.

"It was my fault, mom," Ana stuck up for Juice. "I wasn't feeling well this morning. He was trying to make me feel better."

Gemma looked between the two of them and sighed. She turned around and headed back into the office. Juice and Ana looked at each other and smiled before following Gemma into the office.

Gemma immediately handed Juice a piece of paper and a set of keys. "Gold Buick LaSabre. Get to work," she stated curtly.

"Right," Juice said. He gave Ana a quick kiss and flashed her a huge smile then headed out the door to get his work day started.

"I'm gonna go check on Chibs really quick, then I'll come back and help you out if you need help," Ana offered to her mother.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I could use a little help today," Gemma said, rummaging through papers on her desk. "With the idiot being late it has backed everything up!"

"Mom," Ana scoffed. "Please don't call him that. He's not an idiot. He's actually very intelligent. Plus," she placed a hand on her baby bump, "He's the father of your grand baby!"

"Oh, yes!" Gemma replied, smirking at her daughter. "Forgot you had mad love for the little Rican."

Ana raised her eyebrows. "He definitely isn't little," she said under her breath.

"Huh?" Gemma asked, pretending she didn't hear her daughter.

"Nothing," Ana said quickly, blushing profusely.

"So," Gemma said still looking through her papers, "How many times did the 'not so little' Rican check your oil with his dipstick this morning?"

"Mom!" Ana exclaimed. She would have blushed more, if it were even possible.

"What?" Gemma smirked up at Ana. "I wasn't born yesterday. I know what and who has been making him late."

"Oh my God," Ana buried her face in her hands.

Gemma laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you said that once or twice this morning."

"Mom! Seriously! Stop!" Ana shook her head. "I'm going to check on Chibs. I'll be back."

And with that Ana adjusted her bag and walked out of the office toward the clubhouse.

.

.

.

Ana was ecstatic to see Chibs was doing so well. His wound was healing nicely and he was up and moving around- limping but still he was moving.

Ana had been helping her mother in the office for a couple hours. She noticed a slight headache in the morning, but it was getting worse and worse throughout the day. It was getting to be lunchtime when Ana finally spoke up about it. "Mom, I have a huge headache. I need to sit down for a minute."

"Sure, baby," Gemma looked over to her daughter who was sitting down on the couch, rubbing her temples. "Is it your blood pressure? Did you take your medications this morning?"

Ana thought for a moment. "Shit! No, we were in such a hurry to get out of the house, I forgot to take my pills. I'll go ask Juice to take me home over the lunch hour so I can take them."

"Home?" Gemma asked. God, she picked up on everything. "You mean his house?"

"Well, yeah, but he asked me to move in with him this morning, so it's our house now," Ana continued to rub her temples. "Mom, I'm losing my peripheral vision and my regular vision is getting all blurry."

"O.K. baby," Gemma got up from her seat at the desk and sat down on the couch next to Ana. She began to rub her back, which always calmed Ana down when she was a little girl. "Just try to relax and calm down." Gemma paused a moment. "I bet you were excited that he asked you to move in. That's a big step for one of these guys." She was trying to distract her daughter from the obvious pain she was in.

"Oh, mom, you should have heard him. It was adorable. He was soooo nervous about asking me. I think he thought I was gonna say 'no'. He is adorable when he rambles nervously," Ana laughed slightly. She took a couple of good deep breaths. "O.K. I'm gonna go see if Juice will drive me home," Ana said as she got up from the couch.

"O.K., baby," Gemma said as Ana walked to the garage door. "Just remember to take it easy and relax."

"Got it, mom," Ana said as she walked into the garage and over to where Juice was huddled over a car engine. She sat down on the stool and took some deep breaths to try to relax. She watch Juice work for a moment. She loved watching him work on cars and computers. Watching his muscles flex and tense under his tattooed skin was so sexy.

"Juice," she said after a couple minutes of watching him and listening to him bullshit with Tig, Dog and Lowell who were also working in the garage this morning.

"Yeah," he responded, not looking up from the engine he was working on.

"I need you to take me home when you are done. I forgot to take my meds this morning… and I'm really feeling it right now," Ana sighed.

At that point, Juice looked over to her. "You sure you're O.K., babe? You don't look so good," he said, seeing her flushed face and pained look on her face. "Maybe you should go lay down in my dorm and I'll just go get your medicine and bring it back to you."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Ana said, feeling her headache getting worse by the minute.

Just that moment, Half-Sack opened up the garage door from the office. "Ana!" He shouted. "This came for you!"

He stalked over to Ana and handed her a manilla envelope with her name simply written on it. "Where did this come from?" Ann asked slightly confused and standing up. Juice continued to work on the car that was in front of him so he could finish and go get Ana's medication. He knew she needed it sooner than later.

"It was in the mail. Gemma said to go give it to you," Half-Sack informed.

"O.K.," Ana said with trepidation in her voice. It was highly abnormal for her to get something in the mail at TM. She turned the envelope over in her hands, willing the feeling of dread to go away, but it only got worse as her fingers opened the flap and pulled out pictures. The first one was a picture of Juice on his bike, following her car. It had written on it, "I know where you are." Ana gasped, her mouth gaping open.

Trembling, she looked at the next picture. It was of her and Juice this morning on the TM lot by her S.U.V. They were holding each other, her hands on his cheeks and his on her waist. It said, "Get as much of the spic asshole as you can. You won't be around much longer." Ana's stomach did a flip flop. Her headache got worse and she suddenly felt nauseous.

"Juice," she whispered, just barely getting his attention over the noise in the garage.

"Yeah?" he glanced over and saw the horror etched on her face. "Ana, what is it?"

She just ignored Juice and turned to the final picture. A loud sob escaped. Tears sprang to her eyes. The nausea intensified.

"Ana?! What's wrong?" Juice said loudly, quickly wiping his hands on a rag and walking over to her. This loud remark got the attention of the other mechanics.

"What's going on, brother?" Tig asked.

"I'm going to be sick!" Ana exclaimed. as she shoved the pictures into Juice's chest and ran off to the bathroom that was in the corner of the garage.

Juice watched her run off and then glanced down at what Ana shoved into his chest. He pulled the items away from his chest in order to inspect them. He looked wide-eyed at the first picture, which must have been the last one Ana saw. I was taken through their bedroom window. It was obvious that they were having sex; Ana being on top. You could just barely see Juice under her. But, Ana's face was all scratched out and written on the picture was "I will kill you and that horrible spic thing you call a baby, you lying, cheating whore!" in black letters.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Juice exclaimed as he looked at the other two pictures, getting more and more pissed off with each moment. He heard Ana retching in the bathroom, so he shoved the photos back in the envelope, threw them in his tool chest and went to check on her.

"Ana?" Juice said when he reached the bathroom door, trying to keep calm. "Are you O.K.?"

Ana lifted herself from the floor of the small bathroom. Even though she had successfully emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she still felt very nauseated. Her headache was pounding and her vision was still blurry. But, now after vomiting, her whole body felt numb and tingly.

She opened the door after washing her mouth out with water coming face to face with a concerned Juice.

"Babe," Juice said a horrified expression on his face. Ana looked awful. Her face was all blotchy red, her eyes puffy. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was… "Your nose… It's bleeding…"

Ana didn't hear whatever else Juice had said because her hearing slowly faded out. She watched as Juice continued to move his mouth and then placed his hands on her cheeks, but she couldn't feel his touch. Her senses were slowly fading away. She knew that it would only be a couple moments before she completely lost consciousness. She tried to speak to warn Juice that she was about ready to pass out, but her body would not respond to any of her brain's commands.

"Ana! Talk to me!" Juice exclaimed. He tried to get Ana to do something, anything to respond to him, but she simply stood there, looking awful, blood running down her nose and just staring at him.

A moment later, he watched in horror as his girlfriend rolled her eyes into the back of her head and fell forward into him unconscious. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Ana! Fuck!" He adjusted her in his arms and picked her up bridal style. He walked over to the office.

"Tig! Help! Get the door!"

Tig ran over to help Juice carry Ana into the office. "What the hell happened, brother? What was in the envelope she got in the mail?"

"Pictures," Juice said as he crossed the threshold into the office. Gemma looked up from her desk as the guys entered the office.

Her jaw dropped as she stood up. "What the hell happened!?"

"She puked and passed out," Juice informed as he laid Ana down on the couch. "Her nose is still bleeding. I think we should call 911!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Juice absolutely HATED when Ana was in the hospital. His anxiety skyrocketed and his ADHD became uncontrollable. The doctors and nurses always used medical jargon that went over his head, which only contributed to his anxiety. Thank God the waiting room to the Emergency Department was empty of other family members. So far, it only held Juice, Gemma, Tig and Chibs.

Tig was getting motion sick just from watching Juice pace in circles around the small waiting room. Juice's hands were in tight fists, his lips pressed into a thin line, his gaze not meeting anyone's because he just kept staring at the floor. His mind went between thinking the worst possible outcomes of the current situation with Ana and what he was going to do to Mike once he found him.

Juice was vaguely aware of Tig trying to talk to him, probably trying to get his mind off of things, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention to anyone else in the room. He needed to get to Ana. He needed to make sure she and the baby were O.K. It had been over an hour since they arrived and all the hospital staff did was tell him that the doctor was looking her over and then they corralled them into the waiting room.

Suddenly, Juice stopped his pacing and faced Gemma, who was sitting in one of the chairs next to Chibs. "This is BULLSHIT!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration. "It's been over a fucking hour! They have to know SOMETHING by now!"

"Calm down, brother," Chibs said as he stood up and limped over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "No news is good news, right? Ya need to have a level head about ya in situations like this. Yer not gonna do her any bit o' good if ya can't keep yer shite together. So take some deep breaths lad. She will be a'ight. She is a strong girl, she is."

Juice took two deep breaths, just as Chibs instructed, but they really did nothing to calm him.

"It's all that fuckers fault to! I'm gonna kill him when I find him!" Juice said as he flexed his hands into tight fists and gritted his teeth.

"At the very least!" Gemma agreed, tapping her foot impatiently.

Juice practically broke his neck with how quickly his head turned toward the door when someone opened it. Unfortunately, it was just Jax, Clay, Happy and Bobby. They left the warehouse immediately after getting the urgent call from Gemma about an hour ago.

"Any news yet?" Jax asked when the door shut behind the group of men.

Gemma stood up and walked over to her son. "No news yet. The last we heard was that the doctor was looking her over. That was an hour ago. No news since then."

"What the hell happened to cause all of this?" Clay asked, looking at Juice then to Gemma.

Juice sighed heavily and sat down in a chair. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well," he started. "Her blood pressure has been a problem for a couple weeks now. It gets pretty high sometimes. The doctor was just monitoring it because she was on medications that brought it down already. But, she forgot to take them today." Juice sighed again, feeling like a complete and utter failure for not reminding her to take them as they were hurrying out the door. "About lunch time she came to ask me if I would take her home so she could take her meds. Said she wasn't feeling good."

"She complained of a headache and her vision in the office," Gemma offered, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Juice nodded at Gemma. "I told her to go lie down in my dorm and that was when Sack gave her an envelope. He said it came in the mail. After opening the envelope, she ran to the bathroom and puked, came out with a bloody nose and passed out."

"What was in the envelope?" Jax interrogated. His brow was furrowed with concern for his sister.

"Pictures," Juice said lowly, gritting his teeth. "With threatening messages on them… From Mike."

"And they were delivered right to TM?" Bobby asked with a furrowed brow.

Juice simply nodded.

"Where are the pictures now?" Jax questioned.

"They are in my toolbox at the garage," Juice informed.

"You know you will need to show them to the club, right? We will need to see them and then we can form a plan as to how to catch this guy," Clay instructed.

"Well," Juice sighed. "I can show you two of them, but the third… well, Ana would freak out if anyone else saw it…" Juice eyed his brothers carefully, noting some of them had a confused look on their face. "It was taken this morning… through our bedroom window…" Juice noticed the continued blank stares. He sighed. "It's of us together… she is naked… her face is all scratched out and it said something about killing her and the baby…"

"Jesus Christ," Jax whispered, rubbing his one hand over his facial hair.

"Yeah," Juice agreed, rubbing his face again. "All of this happened because I forgot to make sure she took her meds… and because that fucker stressed her out by threatening her again!"

"She will be O.K, brother," Jax said, trying to convince himself as much as Juice.

"Yeah," Juice agreed. "She better be. We have shit to move…" Jax gave him a confused look when Juice said, "She agreed to move in with me."

At first, Juice thought Jax was gonna hit him, but instead he gave him a slap on the back. The rest of the guys came around to congratulate him. He was just getting done saying his 'thank you's' when the door to the waiting room opened up to reveal a tired looking, short statured, slightly overweight lady in green scrubs and a white lab coat. She sighed. "Ana Teller's family?"

Juice jumped to his feet and pushed his way toward the doctor through his brothers. He stood next to Gemma who said, "Yes? We are Ana's family. How is she doing?"

"I'm Doctor Kapsas," the black haired woman replied in a Greek accent. "We finally got Ana's blood pressure to come down to a safe level. When she first came in her blood pressure was so very high. That is what caused her to have a nose bleed and most likely is what caused her to pass out. She is still in and out of consciousness. Every time she wakes up, her blood pressure goes up, only to return to normal when she passes out again. As for the baby," Doctor Kapsas took this moment to sigh again causing Juice's heart to stop. "Well, this whole incident has caused significant distress to the baby. The baby's heart rate was extremely high when Ana was brought in. It has slowly come back down once we got Ana's blood pressure under control."

"How is her heart doing?" Gemma asked. "She has a congenital heart condition that acts up every now and then. Especially when she doesn't take her heart medications."

"Her heart appears to be doing fine at the moment. She is having some irregular beats, but I'm guessing that is probably normal for her. But, I did call her cardiologist and we agreed that she needs a ultrasound of her heart just to make sure everything is O.K.," the doctor informed.

"So," Gemma asked slowly. "They are doing O.K. now?"

Dr. Kapsas simply said, "She is not out of the woods yet. Each time she wakes up, her blood pressure goes up dangerously high and the baby suffers along with it."

Juice felt like a ton of ice just settled in the pit of his stomach. Ana's blood pressure was 'dangerously high'? His baby was 'suffering'? His mind became foggy with everything the doctor was saying. His brain wasn't able to process all of this shit right now. However, the doctor continued…

"We need her to wake up long enough so we can give her some oral medication. That will last longer than the I.V. medications we are giving her. But she only wakes up long enough to ask for some juice and then she passes out again. She won't stay awake long enough for us to give her any…"

Jax looked over to Juice. He noticed Juice had zoned out and wasn't about to say anything so he pushed him forward slightly and said, "Wait! He's Juice. She's asking for him."

"Oh! Are you family?" Doctor Kapsas asked Juice, slightly suspicious because he was not the one to offer the information.

"Yes," Juice answered softly, his brain finally able to form sentences. "I'm her old man and the baby's father. Can I go see her?"

"O.K.," the dark haired doctor agreed. "We can let you come in one at a time for about 5 minutes each; immediate family only though. It is very important that you try to keep her calm if she wakes up. We all need to do our best to keep her blood pressure down."

"Yeah, yeah… O.K.," Juice sighed. He suddenly remembered his manners and turned to Gemma and Jax. "Is it O.K. if I go see her first?"

Gemma smiled a small smile at him as Jax clapped him on the back. "Of course," Gemma said. "You go see her first, brother," Jax said. "We will see her when you are done."

Juice nodded his head in appreciation.

Gemma just had one more question for the doctor before she walked out the door. "Will she be staying in the hospital?"

"Oh, yes," Dr. Kapsas said with a nod of her head. "I spoke to her OB doctor and we agreed she should be admitted to the labor/delivery floor so they can closely monitor the baby. He is going to come see her after office hours and see if she needs a scan of her head. I want him to be the one to decide if the risk of radiation is worth the benefit of having the scan."

"O.K.," Gemma sighed and leaned against her son's shoulder.

Dr. Kapsas allowed Juice to follow her out of the waiting room. She lead him through the locked Emergency Department doors and to a small room in the corner of the department. She opened the door quietly. Juice followed her in the dark room, seeing Ana still unconscious. She looked so tiny and fragile on the long stretcher. Her arms were limp at her sides and her chin rested on her right shoulder. At least they had cleaned up her bloody nose.

There was a faint, irregular beeping in the room. Juice noticed it was coming from a monitor whose wires disappeared under Ana's large hospital gown.

Dr. Kapsas lead Juice over to the left side of the stretcher just as another woman came bouncing into the small room. She smiled at Juice and Dr. Kapsas and went about her business, pushing buttons on the monitor that was beeping.

"This is Jo," Doctor Kapsas said, motioning toward the nurse in the room. "She can answer any other questions you might have."

Juice just nodded.

Dr. Kapsas took her leave from the quiet room. Jo turned toward Juice with a hand stretched out. "Hi there. As Dr. Kapsas pointed out, my name is Jo. I will be taking care of her until the maternity floor is ready to accept her. You are?"

Juice accepted her hand and shook it briefly. "Juice. I'm her boyfriend. Baby's father."

"Oh," Jo raised her eyebrows and dropped Juice's hand. "So, you are Juice. That makes a little more sense now. She has been asking for you whenever she wakes up. We thought she wanted something to drink. Sorry about that."

"No worries," Juice said, "Can I hold her hand?"

"Sure," Jo agreed. Juice took Ana's left hand and held it between his two large ones. "I was just about to check the baby's heartbeat." She produced a Doppler from her scrub pants pocket. "Would you like to listen?"

Juice tore his eyes away from looking at Ana to face Jo. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I think it would help me to calm down… hearing his heartbeat. I'm not good with all this shit."

"Understandable. It sounds like it has been a stressful day for you guys," Jo offered.

"You don't know the half of it," Juice thought to himself and sighed. "Yeah," he agreed. "It has been a stressful day."

Jo leaned over and shook Ana's left shoulder since her chin was still resting on her right one. "Ana, it's Jo. Juice is here. Open your eyes so you can see him. He's really concerned about you."

Ana's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few time to try to focus her vision, but it didn't clear up much. She raised her chin off her right shoulder weakly and looked up to the person on her right side, which was Jo. "Juice?"

"Right over here, babe," Juice said as he clutched Ana's hand in his left one and held it to his chest. His right hand carefully brushed some hair behind her ear.

Ana turned her head as if it took all her strength to do it. She blinked her eyes a couple more times, desperately trying to get rid of the blurry vision. Her mind was in such a fog. She didn't recognize where she was or remember how she got there. "Juice?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm right here," he placed his right hand on her forehead carefully. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Tears began to fill Ana's eyes. Why couldn't she see Juice's face clearly. What was going on? Why was she so incredibly weak? Why wouldn't her mouth say what her brain wanted it to say? What had happened? What about… the baby?

"Juice?" She said one last time before the tears began to fall down her cheeks, which Juice noticed were turning a bright shade of red.

"Ana, please don't cry. You have to stay calm," Juice pleaded as he placed his calloused hands on her cheeks and wiped away the falling tears.

"The… baby…" Ana finally said in between sobs.

An alarm suddenly and loudly started beeping causing Juice to jump slightly. Jo immediately turned to the cardiac monitor in the corner of the room and studied the display for a moment and hit the 'Silence' button.

"Ana," Jo said softly, turning back toward the couple. "You need to calm down. Your blood pressure is up again and your heart rate is high too. You are throwing a lot of PVC's and PAC's too. Please calm down."

But, Ana simply could not calm down. Why the hell won't either of them tell her how her baby was? Unfortunately, her mouth still would not say more than, "The baby!"

At that moment, Juice remembered what Dr. Kapsas had said about how when Ana woke up her blood pressure would go up 'dangerously high' and the baby would 'suffer along with it'. Well, he couldn't allow that to happen. He had to get Ana to calm down.

Still holding her face in between his hands, Juice said in his authoritative tone, but not yelling, "Ana Marie Teller. You need to calm down. Right now. Stop crying and focus on me. The doctor said when your blood pressure goes up that the baby's heart rate goes up. So you need to calm down to get your blood pressure to go down. The baby is fine otherwise. So, you need to do what you always tell me to do… take a deep breath in through your nose and blow it out through your mouth."

Ana tried with all her abilities to focus on Juice's face, even though it was still quite blurry. She did as she was told and took two breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. Luckily her body listened to her brain this time.

"Good job," Jo complimented, both Juice for taking charge and Ana for listening. Jo motioned back toward the monitor and said, "Your heart rate is coming down. Take two more of those breaths and then we will listen to the baby."

Ana shut her eyes and took two more breaths. She tried to open her eyes again but her eyelids were too heavy. The sounds in the room became more and more distant and she knew she was going to lose consciousness again.

Juice watched as Ana's breathing evened out and her head slumped heavily in his hands. "Ana?"

"Did she pass out again?" Jo asked when she heard Juice say her name.

"Ana? Babe?" Juice tried again, still cupping her face in his hands. Still no response. "Yeah," he told Jo. "I think she did. Is that normal?"

Jo pulled the thin blanket covering Ana down to under her belly. "Honestly, that was the longest she has been conscious since she has been here. Doctor said that it would be about twenty four hours until she was back to her normal self." Jo then lifted up her gown to expose Ana's baby bump.

Juice guided Ana's limp head and laid it back on the pillow. He took her small hand in his again. "I wish she stayed awake to hear his heartbeat. I think that would have calmed her down even more."

Jo smirked as she applied some Doppler jelly on Ana's abdomen. "So, it's a boy then?" Jo said, trying to make small talk.

Juice smirked for two reasons. One… Most people he came across avoided small talk with him because of his kutte, Mohawk and tattoos. And two… "Well, we really don't know if it is a girl or a boy yet. I am just hoping for a boy."

"Ah!" Jo smiled as she moved the Doppler around on Ana's abdomen, making loud static sounds. "Typical man. Always want a boy. Never want a girl. And why? Because they know how boys think about girls. Am I right?"

Juice chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that is right. But if you knew what was going through the mind of a guy that was 15 years and older, then you wouldn't want a girl either!"

"Ha! Too late. I have two girls. And they are BOY CRAZY! They are only 6 and 10 and they are already that way." Jo laughed. "And the boys at school want nothing to do with them!"

Suddenly the room was filled with the fast swishing sound. "There baby is!" Jo exclaimed excitedly, then paused for a moment to count the heart rate. "Sounds good. Heart rate is in a normal range." She smiled up at Juice who blew out a huge sigh of relief. Now if Ana would only wake up and not freak out, he would feel so much better.

.

.

.

Juice sat in the nice, comfy reclining chair next to Ana's hospital bed. His knee bouncing up and down. He had just gotten back to the hospital after having been in church for the past two and a half hours. It was going on ten at night and Juice was at his wits end. Not to mention he was exhausted.

It seemed like every plan the club came up with involved pulling their close protection off of Ana and using her as bait. Well, Juice wasn't having any of that. He wasn't going to put Ana in danger like that. Besides, he was sure the asshole wouldn't fall for it. He was smart. He wouldn't believe for a second that they weren't watching her.

At least the current situation with Ana and the baby was improving. Gemma, whom stayed with Ana while he was at church, along with Paulie who stood outside of Ana's hospital room, said that Ana woke up a little bit ago and was more herself. She even stayed awake long enough to take her medications. But she fell asleep again just a little bit before Juice had returned.

Now, here he sat, a large hand covering his eyes and rubbing his temples, stewing over all his worries and trying to figure out how to get his hands on Mike. The only thing that seemed to relax him was the quiet, fast thumping sound that filled the room that was coming from the fetal monitor next to Ana's bed.

"You know," Ana said quietly, startling Juice a little, "It won't be much longer and you will be sitting in that chair, holding your daughter for the very first time."

Juice dropped his hand from his head and smirked. "It will be my son I'm holding. Glad to see you are awake."

Ana chuckled tiredly. "I'd still be asleep if you hadn't woken me up, you are thinking so loudly," Ana smiled weakly. "What's going on between those tatts of yours?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Juice smiled, trying to keep Ana at ease. "How do you feel?" he asked standing up and moving by the bed.

"Tired," Ana stated quietly. "And weak. But at least the baby is O.K." Ana paused for a moment, carefully looking into Juice's dark brown eyes. "At least that's what everyone tells me. I have a feeling I caused her some problems, but no one will tell me what really happened. Even Mom seems to be sugar coating everything. So, you gotta tell me Juan Carlos… is everything O.K. with our baby? Is she really fine like everyone says she is? Because I haven't felt her move around… very much… if at all…"

Juice intertwined his fingers with those of Ana's. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it softly. She held her breath, knowing he would tell her the truth.

"You didn't cause any of this… and the baby is doing just fine now," he reassured.

"Now? But she wasn't always O.K." Ana read between the lines.

Juice sighed. "When your blood pressure was up, his heart rate went up, which worried everyone. But once your blood pressure came down, his heart rate returned to normal. Gemma said that your nurse tonight said his heart rate has been doing fine since you took your pills. Probably because your blood pressure is O.K." Juice smirked and chuckled. "I think the stress of today has taken ten years off of my life!"

Ana continued to look Juice squarely in the eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me would you? She is O.K. now? Why can't I feel her moving around?"

Juice shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe he isn't moving around as much because he is just as tired as you are? But just listen to that thumping sound." Juice said, referring to the sound the fetal monitor was making. "That's him in there. He's doing fine now. Gemma said you were awake when James was here. Do you remember what he told you?"

"Yeah," Ana yawned. "He said he didn't think I needed a scan of my head because I was more awake and he said that the baby was fine, like everyone else has been telling me. No one told me about her heart rate being elevated when my blood pressure went up though. I guess no one wanted to worry me and get me upset, huh."

Juice smirked. "Yeah, babe, that's probably right. I only told you because I know you and you already knew something was up. I didn't want you getting upset either, but I knew you would be more upset if I lied to you and told you the baby had been doing fine this whole time."

"Yeah, you're right," Ana smiled a small, mustered up smile for him. Ana glanced at the clock on the wall. "You were at church for a long time. Was it about what happened this afternoon?" Her smile vanished when she thought of the pictures that arrived at TM.

"Partly," he said slowly. "We had other business to talk about too."

"Please tell me you didn't show them the pictures," Ana pleaded, slightly panicked, but trying with all her abilities to remain calm to keep her blood pressure down and the baby's heart rate down.

"Relax, babe," Juice sighed, releasing her hand from his grasp. "I'm not that much of an idiot."

"I never said you were an idiot, Juan Carlos," Ana sat up a little straighter in the bed to get some pressure off of her tailbone. "I just know how demanding Jax and Clay can be."

"No, they only saw the two pictures. I knew you wouldn't want everyone to see the one picture so I left that one in the envelope. I'm the only one who has seen that one… well, besides you," Juice gritted his teeth, remembering the look on Ana's face when she saw the picture earlier that afternoon.

"Well, I guess we will have to remember to close the blinds all of the way from now on," Ana simply stated, trying to make light of the situation.

"Won't be a problem, until we find him," Juice quickly remarked. "My dorm doesn't have any windows."

Ana eyed him carefully. "What are you talking about?"

"It was a club decision, Ana. To keep you safe," Juice explained sternly.

"I'm NOT living at the clubhouse, Juice," Ana stated, getting angry that the club was once again making decisions for her without her input. "I'm perfectly safe at your house."

"Our house," Juice corrected. "And, yes, you will be staying at the clubhouse. Don't argue…" he paused when there was a knock at the door.

His right hand immediately went under the side of his cut reaching for his gun, going into overprotective mode, while Ana simply said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal her older brother, Clay and Gemma. Juice relaxed and let his right hand fall to his side.

"Nice to see you awake," Jax commented.

"I'm NOT staying at the clubhouse, Jax," Ana greeted acidly as Clay shut the door to her room. "I'm safe at Juice's house."

"Our house," Juice corrected her again.

Ana glared at Juice. "If you make me live at the clubhouse, I might have to renege on me moving in," she threatened through gritted teeth. Juice dropped his mouth open and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Would she really?

"Nice to see you are back to your old, stubborn, argumentative, whiney, princessy self," Jax said while everyone moved to her bedside.

"Quit using so many negative adjectives to describe my positively perfect daughter," Gemma scolded her oldest child.

Jax just rolled his eyes at Gemma who gave Ana a hug around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Gemma asked her daughter.

"Right now? Pretty fucking angry!" Ana turned to Jax who was standing next to Juice at her bedside. "I hate when you guys make decisions for me and I have no input!" Ana exclaimed angrily to them.

"All the things we have put in place are to keep you and the baby safe, Ana," Jax explained.

"What 'things'?" Ana glared at the two. "There is more than just me living at the clubhouse?"

Jax looked at her wide eyes and then looked at Juice. "You didn't tell her about the other thing?" he mumbled.

"No," Juice mumbled back.

"What other 'thing'?" Ana asked, venomously.

Jax sighed. "Not only will you be staying at the clubhouse, but you are not allowed to leave without a patched member. Not even a prospect is allowed to go with you." Jax waited for Ana to explode.

And explode she did. So much for keeping herself calm. "This is BULLSHIT! You guys are NEVER around. I'll NEVER be able to leave that FUCKING place!"

"Ana, baby, calm down," Gemma said softly, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"But Mom!" Ana started to argue, but then Clay spoke up. Ana was never one to not listen to Clay… Mostly out of fear of him.

"Ana, you are going to follow these rules for your safety. No arguing. At all!" Clay boomed.

Ana sunk back into her bed and crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She sighed. There was no getting out of this.

.

.

.

Thank goodness Ana wasn't in the hospital for more than one night. Juice was sure his anxiety or his patience with Ana's sour attitude wouldn't be able to handle much more than that.

Not that Ana's attitude was much better once they got her back to the clubhouse. In fact it got worse because right before she left the hospital, Doctor Holland came in and explained that until he was sure her new medication regimen was working adequately she would have to 'take it easy' and was to be on 'pelvic rest', which meant she was not to have any sex of any kind. Juice was surprised at how horrible her mood was because of this news, but, he supposed, he wasn't the one with crazy pregnancy hormones rushing around through his system.

And it certainly wasn't like Ana didn't try and talk, or even seduce him into having sex, but he held his ground for her and the baby's sake. But, God was it hard to tell her 'no'.

.

.

.

About 5 days later, Juice had been working his shift out in the garage. He was under a car doing some work when his mind started to wander, which it did often when he was doing mundane tasks like changing this old cars oil.

Ana's attitude had much improved last night and this morning because her needs had finally been met. Just yesterday afternoon, Ana had an appointment with James, where he deemed her fit for sex.

When they got back from the appointment, Ana barely got Juice into his dorm room before she jumped his bones. Then, this morning, he was barely awake before she hopped on and started riding him, not that Juice was complaining… like, at all. He certainly missed the sex too.3

However, and Juice smiled at this thought as he drained the old oil, the prospects had moved most of Ana's stuff into his house. They only had a few more things to move and she would be officially living with him. He had thought his OCD would be uncontrollable when Ana's things arrived at his place, but it was the opposite. He felt comforted and calmed. Guess the next step would be to start setting up the nursery for the baby.

Suddenly, someone kicked him in his side to get his attention which brought him out of his reverie. Unfortunately, the person kicked him on the side of his cracked rib.

"Fuck!" Juice shouted as the pain shot through his body. He dropped the tool in his hand and grabbed his side.

"Oh my God!" he heard Ana's voice. "I'm so sorry, babe. I forgot about your rib! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's O.K.," he moaned. Once the pain subsided, he rolled out from under the car only to find her in her scrubs; her pink scrub shirt was tight around her belly which made Juice smile for a minute, but her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which she only wore it that way when she was going to work. Juice got up from his lying position and crossed his arms over his chest, after wiping his hands off with a rag.

"I just came over to tell you goodbye. I have to head into work," Ana explained and went in to give him a kiss on the lips, but Juice pulled back.

"Work?" he questioned. "You can't go to work..."

"Yes, I can. I have to," Ana scoffed. "I have to get back to work. They have me scheduled today. I can't just not show up. I could get fired!"

And that was exactly how the next ten minutes of Juice's life went. Arguing with Ana about her going or not going to work. She would give him reason after reason why she had to go back to work and he would counter that it wasn't safe for her to go there yet, because Mike was still out there somewhere, and the police nor the club had any idea where he was despite Juice's best search efforts.

Thank God Jax had pulled into the lot on his bike and walked right over to the arguing couple to see what was going on.

Now, Juice was currently leaning against the wall in the garage, smoking a cigarette and watching his pregnant girlfriend and her brother have it out.

"You can't be fucking serious, Jackson!" Ana yelled in her brother's face. "I have a fucking life! I have a job that I need to get back to!"

Ana had had it. It was going on a few weeks since Mike assaulted her. Mike never showed up to work after that day he attacked her at her car, never called work either. So, needless to say, he was no longer employed at St. Thomas. Alice had resumed the managerial responsibilities again since Mike was no longer there. Alice was very understanding of the situation, but the ICU was extremely busy and Ana was needed back.

Ana was lucky she had some paid time off built up that she could take off some time for her to heal and her blood pressure to come down. But, now her face was healed up, her blood pressure was back to normal and the baby was doing fine. James had given her the go ahead to go back to work, but now her asshole boyfriend and asshole brother were trying to stop her!

"Why are you two being such ASSHOLES about this?" Ana exclaimed, looking between Juice and Jax.

"Ana," Jax tried to remain calm. "Juice is right. It's not safe. We don't know where Mike is. He has gone completely off the grid."

"I'll be FINE!" Ana said with a big sigh and looked between Jax and Juice. "He certainly isn't at St. Thomas. Alice said he would be escorted off the premises if he showed up... which he hasn't! No one has seen or heard from him! I can't put my life on hold like this. I refuse to let him ruin my life again! It's ridiculous!"

Jax rubbed his face as he thought about her points. "You're right, Ana. It's not fair to put your life on hold. But, you need to understand that we are just trying to protect you and the baby from anything happening." He looked between Juice, who was nodding in agreement, and Ana, who was shaking her head, looking furious.

"Yes, I understand that. But nothing is going to happen. Especially at work. It's a locked unit. After the incident," Ana explained, referring to Mike's assault, "Alice changed the code. So, even if he did come up to the hospital, he couldn't get to me. I'll have security escort me to and from my car, if that makes you feel better."

Jax sighed in frustration. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight with his hormonal sister. He knew her job was important and she needed to get back to it. She was right. They couldn't keep her locked away forever. "PROSPECT!" Jax yelled across the lot when he saw Paulie walking from his bike into the clubhouse.

Juice realized what Jax was thinking and said, "Whoa, Jax, do you really think this is a good idea?" at the same time Ana yelled, "Jax! No! I don't need a prospect to follow me…" Jax held up his hand to silence both of them.

Upon hearing his V.P. call his name, Paulie ran over to the group. "What's up?" Paulie asked, slightly out of breath.

"You get to shadow Ana today." Paulie looked over to Ana and eyed her carefully. She obviously was not happy with this news.

Jax continued, "She is going to work. You need to stay there until…" he turned to Ana. "When do you get off of work?"

Ana crossed her arms under her breasts, pursed her lips and sighed. "At 7:30pm. But if we are busy it might be later. You never know in the I.C.U." Ana knew that arguing with Jax about having a prospect follow her would be futile at this point.

"So," Jax continued to instruct the prospect, "You will watch her until she gets off work or when someone comes to relieve you. You DO NOT let that asshole come close to Ana, you got it?"

"Uh, got it!" Paulie said, less than confidently. He was aware of who "that asshole" was because Juice had printed him off a picture awhile ago when he started to babysit Ana.

Jax looked over to Ana who nodded a "Thanks" to him. "I'll allow a prospect to watch you while you are at work because of all the security in place at St. Thomas. But other than that, you are to be with a patched member like we discussed before." He avoided eye contact with Juice as he walked past him and toward the clubhouse.

Juice was obviously uncomfortable with the plans. But, he was in no position to argue with his V.P. Perhaps he could talk to Ana. Maybe talk some sense into her. He had a horrible feeling about her going to work today that he just could not shake. He didn't know if it had to do with Mike or with her blood pressure or the baby, but he still could not shake the feeling he had.

"O.K. prospect," Ana sighed angrily and started walking toward her car. "Let's go, or I'm gonna be late."

"Ana, wait," Juice threw his cigarette down and stepped in front of her, halting her progress to her car. He placed his hands on her upper arms to keep her in place and then turned toward the prospect. "Give us a minute."

"Sure," Paulie said and walked off towards his bike.

"What?" Ana again crossed her arms under her breasts and gave Juice her bitchy look.

He sighed and gave Ana his best sad puppy dog eyes. "Ana, please don't go to work. I have a bad feeling… Just please! Stay here at the clubhouse until we find him and take care of him."

"Juice," Ana said, in a more bitchy tone than she really meant. She HATED when Juice gave her that look. "Nothing is going to happen. I will be fine. I have to go to work to make money. Besides, if I take anymore time off, it is less and less time I will have to take off when the baby is born." She placed her hands on his cheeks to try to comfort him. "Juice, everything will be fine. I promise."

"Famous last words," Juice thought to himself as Ana walked away.

"Oh," Ana said to him over her shoulder, "Don't forget. Tomorrow is my 20 week appointment and ultrasound. We get to find out that I have been right and then I get to rub it in your face that you are having a daughter!"

.

.

.

Ana was halfway through her shift when she finally got to sit down for a moment. Her one and only patient had been swirling the drain all shift but she had finally turned a corner in the last fifteen minutes. The medication and the I.V. fluids Ana had been giving her finally started to work.

Ana sighed heavily and looked up to see Paulie coming through the I.C.U. doors. This was the fifth time he had checked on her so far this shift. Ana was pretty sure Juice or Jax called him and instructed him to check on her each of those times and she was also pretty sure that he had to report back to them.

"I'm fine, Paulie," Ana forced a smile at him. He was a really nice guy, but all this checking on her was getting on her nerves.

He nodded at her and leaned up against the desk, right in front of her. "You sure? You look a little red in the face."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ana said. "Just having a busy day. This is the first time I have sat down since I got here."

"You need anything?" Paulie asked, trying to be nice.

"No," Ana shook her head. "I'm good… Hey is Juice coming to relieve you after his shift at the garage?" she asked, hopefully.

"No," it was Paulie's turn to shake his head. "They have church right afterwards and then he said he has to go to the warehouse to…" he trailed off. Of course, it wasn't like Ana didn't know what he was doing there. She knew he was most likely assembling guns. But, she just nodded. "So, I'm gonna be out in the waiting room if you need anything or if anything happens let me know."

"O.K.," Ana said, smiling while Paulie was looking at her and when he turned his back she rolled her eyes. She sighed, which Alice must have heard. She was only sitting a couple of feet away from her.

"They are just looking out for you," she reminded Ana, not even looking up from her computer. Ana was actually surprised that Alice had agreed to let the club babysit her while she was at work. Though, Alice made them sit in the waiting room, but still...

Ana sighed again. "I know, I know. It's just… they all treat me with kid gloves all of the time… I can take care of myself."

Ana opened up her computer and started charting. She was just getting done entering her patient's vitals and was going to start on the assessment charting when the phone rang. She grabbed it before Alice could even react, "Intensive Care. This is Ana. How can I…" but she was cut off.

"Why is your face so red?" Juice's voice asked, full of concern.

"What?" Ana was caught off guard.

"Your face. Paulie said when he just checked on you, that it was really red. Why?" Juice explained.

"Oh," Ana rolled her eyes when Alice looked over to her. "Juice, I'm fine. I just have been working hard this afternoon. Just got to sit down for the first time, right before Paulie came in to check on me."

"Are you sure you are O.K.? What is your blood pressure?"

"Juice," Ana sighed and shook her head silently when Alice smiled. "I don't know. I haven't had a chance to take it. My patient has been STD'ing my whole shift." Alice chuckled at the use of their silly acronyms; STD= Swirling The Drain, CTD= Circling The Drain, FTD= Fixing To Die… they used all of them.

"Well, you need to have someone check it for you. You need to make sure it isn't too high. I don't want you passing out again," Juice said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, sir," Ana said, mockingly. "I will have Alice check it right now, sir. I'll call you back if it is abnormal."

Alice glanced over to Ana at the mention of her name.

"No," Juice corrected. "I'll wait on the line for a minute. I have time. I'm on break right now."

"O.K. hold on," Ana pushed the hold button and turned to Alice. "Can you take my blood pressure real quick. Juice is concerned." Ana knew better though. She was just trying to be diplomatic. Juice wasn't just concerned. He was probably freaking out. She just imagined him pacing the garage, puffing on a cigarette, waiting on the line.

"Sure," Alice agreed and put her pen down. "And him being concerned is nothing to roll your eyes at, little missy. My husband hardly took notice of anything when I was pregnant. You should consider yourself lucky you have such an attentive guy." Ana shut her computer and grabbed a blood pressure cuff out of the drawer and lead Alice to the break room.

"Yeah. I know. I am pretty lucky," Ana agreed as she sat down in the small chair and held her arm out to Alice. "He is really sweet for a 'bad-ass biker'... they all are actually… even Happy."

Alice began the task of taking Ana's blood pressure, while Ana stared at the bulletin board, the Annual ICU Party flyer caught her eye.

"Where are we having our annual ICU get together?" They had planned on having it at some lake side cabin Mike had talked about, but now things had obviously changed.

"126/72," Alice said and took the stethoscope out of her ears. "And we are gonna have it at the Mexican restaurant in Lodi."

"Lodi!?" Ana sighed. "Guess I'll really have to sweet talk Juice into going with me." Ana rolled her eyes yet again. "Best go report the numbers to him. He's probably on his fifth cigarette by now. Thanks for taking it."

"No problem," Alice assured her.

.

.

.

Juice had been at the warehouse all evening. They had to get these guns assembled before tomorrow. The Niners were expecting a shipment so they would have enough weapons to protect their heroine shipment that was due to come in a few days.

He was getting slightly concerned that Ana had not called him to tell him she had gotten off work, but just then, Jax walked into the back room of the warehouse on his phone, seemingly in the middle of a conversation. "No, you can't go back to Juice's house to take a bath… I don't care if Pauley is with you…"

Juice looked up from the AK he was putting a scope on and watched Jax for a moment, knowing he was on the phone with Ana. Juice inwardly cringed when he heard Jax say 'Juice's house'. Even though she was almost completely moved in, she was still calling it "Juice's house". Ugh.

Jax caught Juice's eye and then ran a hand down his face; something he did when he patience was wearing thin. "Ana! I said 'No'! You are not allowed to go anywhere without a patched member unless it is to work!" Jax clenched his jaw. "Why can't you just stop being such a whiney bitch and take a shower at the clubhouse?" There was a long pause… "No we are busy!... Jesus Christ, Ana!" Jax yelled into the phone, getting slightly red in the face. "Just do as you're told!"

Juice hid his smirk. If anyone could piss off his normally cool, calm and collected V.P., it was his girlfriend. Man, she really knew how to get under his skin. In fact, they both knew how to get under each other's skin.

Jax looked over to Juice. Juice raised his brow causing his forehead to wrinkle slightly. He noticed that Jax's facial features softened a bit. He sighed a deep sigh and then rubbed his temples with his free hand. "Ana, stop crying… Ana… Ana! Look I'm sorry for yelling, O.K.?... Yeah… Yeah, he's right here. Hold on."

Jax held the phone out to Juice. He took it and sighed. He knew how this conversation was going to go. She was going to beg him to go to their house so she could take a bath. He took a deep breath, laying the gun down on the workbench. He couldn't give in to her, even if she was crying.

"Hey," he greeted. "What's wrong?"

Ana sniffled a bit and replied in a high pitched voice. "I'm so tired. I just wanna go to your house and take a bath and then go to the clubhouse. And Jax is being an asshole about it! Can you take me to your house when you get done at the warehouse?" Ana pleaded a bit.

"Babe, you gotta stop calling it my house. It's our house now. And just calm down," Juice tried to calm her. "What are you doing now?" He tried to distract her.

"Walking to my car with Pauley. I asked him if he would take me to your… our house, but he refused, saying 'Only if Jax says it's okay'. And Jax is yelling at me about it! He says I can't go unless a patched member is with me," Ana paused a moment and then said in her sweet voice, "So, please, Juan Carlos, can you take me home tonight so I can have a bath and relax for a bit?"

Juice threw his head back and groaned slightly. God he hated having to tell her 'no'. "Babe," he started but snapped his head back upright when he heard a loud 'BANG' on the other end of the line. It sounded exactly like a gunshot from a movie.

"Pauley!" He heard Ana scream into the phone. "Juice!"

"Ana!" Juice exclaimed, causing Jax and Tig to look over to him. "Ana! What was that? What's going on?!" Juice started to head out of the back room of the warehouse, Tig and Jax on his heals.

"Mike! No! Stop!" Was all Juice heard before he heard the clattering sound of her cell phone hitting the pavement, some screams and then squealing tires.

"ANA!" Juice screamed into the phone. No response.

"What's wrong?" Jax exclaimed, trying to catch up with Juice.

Juice felt a cold knot in his chest as he ran off to his bike. "Something's wrong with Ana. I think Mike's got her!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ana sighed a long sigh as she shut her locker and grabbed her bag off of the floor. It was a long shift and all she wanted to do was go back to Juice's house and take a long hot bath and relax for a little bit before she went and slept at the clubhouse.

She walked out the double doors of the ICU and saw Paulie standing in the hallway of the hospital, obviously bored out of his gourd. He was looking up at the ceiling tile, like he was counting them for the millionth time that day.

"Hey, Paulie," Ana greeted as she walked up to the tall, dark haired man. He looked over to her and smiled a smile of relief, like he was finally able to go home.

"I'm sorry I took so long in there. I had a busy patient that tried to die on me multiple times. And then we had a discrepancy in the OMNI CELL. Someone has taken too much heparin out of there, but the discrepancy originated weeks ago. And no one noticed it until today," Ana rolled her eyes. "But even so, I had to stay until Alice could fix it. But now we are worried because someone might have gotten too much heparin," Ana explained, slightly rambling. "But anyway, it was so good to be back! I was going insane in that clubhouse. So, thanks for coming with me today. I know you were bored."

Even though Pauley had no idea what an OMNI CELL was or what heparin did, he smiled a genuine smile. "No problem, Ana. Anything for the Princess."

Ana smiled at him as they started walking down the hallway to the employee exit. "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

Pauley looked down at the short woman with a suspicious look. "What?"

"Could you possibly take me to Juice's house so I can take a bath for a little bit? I would really appreciate it," Ana smiled her cute, hopeful smile as she looked up at Pauley.

"Ha!" Pauley laughed, causing Ana to frown. "I'm not doing anything without Jax saying it is O.K."

"Well," Ana said as she stopped in the middle of the hallway to rummage through her bag so she could grab her phone. "I'll give him a call."

.

.

.

"Awe! Come on, Jax," Ana whined into the phone as she and Pauley made it out of the hospital and into the well lit parking lot. "Please. I had a long day at work and it's all I want to do! Please!"

"Why can't you just stop being a whiney bitch and take a shower at the clubhouse?" Jax asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's not the same! I want to sit down in the bathtub and relax for a bit and be able to sit down while I shave my legs. That's hard to do standing up while pregnant," Ana said. "Could you or Juice come with me to his house instead of Pauley? Hell, I'll even settle for Tig."

"No we are busy!" Jax explained in a not so calm manner.

"Please, Jackson! Just this one time," Ana pleaded.

"Jesus Christ, Ana!" Jax yelled into the phone. "Just do as you're told!"

Ana hated being yelled at. She HATED it. Especially when her normally calm and cool brother yelled at her. It always made her cry and this was no exception. Her breath stopped. Her chin quivered and the tears began to flow.

She stopped next to her car in the parking lot and continued to cry into the phone.

It took a moment, but Jax finally said in a softer voice, "Ana, stop crying." She continued to cry for more than a moment as Jax continued to get her attention. "Ana… Ana! Look I'm sorry for yelling O.K.?"

Ana sniffled and wiped her tears that were running down her face. She took a big breath in and asked, "Is Juice there?"

"Yeah," Jax said softly.

"Can I talk to him, please?" Ana sniffled again.

"Yeah, he's right here. Hold on," Jax said.

A moment later Juice was on the phone. "Hey," he greeted. "What's wrong?"

Ana sighed and sniffled a bit. "I'm so tired. I just wanna go to your house and take a bath and then go to the clubhouse. And Jax is being an asshole about it! Can you take me to your house when you get done at the warehouse?"

"Babe," she heard Juice sigh a little. "You gotta stop calling it my house. It's our house now. And just calm down… What are you doing now?"

"Walking to my car with Pauley. I asked him if he would take me to your… our house, but he refused, saying 'Only if Jax says it's okay'. And Jax is yelling at me about it. He says I can't go unless a patched member is with me." Ana paused a moment and put on her pouty face, even though Juice could not see it. "So, please, Juan Carlos, can you take me home tonight so I can have a bath and relax for a bit?" Ana said as she reached the driver side of her car. Pauley had stopped level with the back of her car, watching her and waiting for her to get safely into her car.

Juice was silent on his end for a moment. Ana leaned against her car door picturing Juice debating in his head. Hopefully she would win the debate!

Juice sighed and said, "Babe," but that was the only word he got out before…

BANG!

Ana jumped in the air, quite startled at the loud noise that sounded right behind her. She turned to look behind her, her heart racing from adrenaline. And what she saw when she turned around horrified her. She saw Pauley, lying on the ground, his lifeless eyes looking in her direction, a bullet hole in the side of his head and a pool of blood increasing in size under him.

"Pauley! Juice!" she exclaimed and took a step toward Pauley's dead body, but immediately stopped when a tall, familiar-faced man slowly appeared from behind her S.U.V. It took her a moment, but eventually she saw the gun in his hand. Ana's breath caught in her chest. Mike. She froze in place, wide eyed, as Mike turned the gun onto her. An almost smug look on his face. He was quiet. He didn't say a word.

"Ana!" she heard Juice exclaim through the phone. "Ana! What was that? What's going on?!"

But Ana's could not make herself answer him. She watched carefully as Mike stalked towards her, quicker in his movements now. She turned to get into her car, but she was not quick enough. Mike grabbed her ponytail painfully and hauled her back towards his chest.

"Mike! No! Stop!" Ana screamed as she dropped her phone and bag on the pavement and reached back to hold onto her hair at the base of her ponytail, trying to relieve some of the pain from his pulling.

She screamed at the top of her lungs for someone to help her, but Mike was quick with his movements. He grabbed her around the throat with his arm and literally drug her backwards.

Ana struggled against him as much as she could, but his grip around her throat grew tighter and tighter until it was getting hard for her to breath. Still, he made no sound. He stepped over Pauley's body and then drug Ana over to a car that was parked a couple spots down from her S.U.V.

"No!" Ana choked out, trying to pull herself away from Mike. She knew where he was taking her; to the trunk of his car and Ana knew if she ended up in there the guys would never find her. So she elbowed him as hard as she could in the ribs. A move Happy would have been proud of.

Mike dropped his arm from around her neck with a grunt. He let go long enough for Ana to pull away from his body and land a fist right between his legs.

"You stupid bitch!" Mike exclaimed in pain, breaking his silence. He doubled over slightly and Ana took this chance to run.

But she didn't make it very far. It didn't take much time for Mike to recover from the blow to his groin. He grabbed her by the upper arm.

"No!" Ana screamed, hoping to God someone would hear her. Again, he made no sound as he took the butt of his gun and hit Ana hard in the back of the head with it. It took a moment, but Ana began to feel the horrible, sharp, blinding pain in the back of her head and felt the trickle of thick, sticky, warm blood running down her neck. Very soon after that she lost consciousness.

.

.

.

Clay was in the office in the corner of the clubhouse when his phone rang. He was looking over the map, trying to find a new drop off location for the guns because their current location was no good anymore, since at the last drop off the Mayan's hit them.

"Yeah," Clay answered, placing the map down on top of other papers.

"Clay!" he heard Jax yell over the roar of a motorcycle engine and wind noise. "Get to St. Thomas. We think Mike got to Ana!"

"What!" Clay exclaimed. "How do you know that?"

"I'll explain when we get there. We are about 40 minutes out. Just get everyone to St. Thomas. We are on our way." Jax hung up his phone, leaving Clay staring at his.

It took him a moment, but he quickly hung up his phone and walked into the main room of the clubhouse where Happy, Chibs, Bobby and Piney were playing a game of pool.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

Bobby stood up straight after taking his shot. "Where are we going?"

"St. Thomas. They think Mike took Ana," he informed. "Prospect!" he yelled over to the bar, getting Half-Sack's attention. "Run to the office. Let Gemma know what is going on."

With a nod of his head, Half-Sack was out the door and ran across the lot.

.

.

.

Juice, followed by Jax and Tig drove like crazy to get to Ana. They whizzed past stop signs, weaved in and out of traffic, they even took it off road a time or two. They sped as fast as they could to get to St. Thomas.

All Juice could think about was getting to Ana. The hour long drive from the warehouse to the hospital was excruciatingly painful for him. He knew something was going to happen to Ana tonight. He had a gut feeling something would go wrong, even though she promised nothing would. How could he be such a pushover and let her go to work with just a prospect? And where the hell was Pauley anyway? Why didn't he save her? What the hell happened?

.

.

.

Clay, Bobby and Happy screeched to a halt when they found Ana's S.U.V. in St. Thomas's large parking lot.

"Pauley!" Clay yelled when he saw the prospect lying on the ground. He got off his bike, hoping the prospect was just knocked out.

The other guys got off their bikes and ran over to where Pauley's body was lying on the ground.

"Oh, no," Bobby said softly when he saw the bullet hole in his prospect's head and the dead, lifeless eyes staring off to no where. "Shit!"

Clay was just running over to Ana's S.U.V. to search it when Chibs and Gemma pulled up. They both hopped out of her S.U.V. quickly.

"Where is she?!" Gemma yelled to Clay, panic clearly written on her face.

"She's not here," he said. "We are too late."

"Oh my God!" Gemma exclaimed. "My baby girl!"

Clay walked over to Bobby, who was still leaning over Pauley's body. He clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Call Unser. We are going to need police help on this one if we want to get to her before he kills her."

.

.

.

By the time Juice, Jax and Tig had gotten to St. Thomas, the place was swarming with cops. They already had the scene taped off, a Coroner van and a Crime Scene Unit van there.

The guys were crowded around Gemma, who was leaning against her car sobbing into her hands. "My baby girl!" Juice heard her cry out loudly over the roar of his bike. "My grandbaby!"

Juice skidded to a stop in the St. Thomas parking lot, right next to the crime scene tape. He surveyed the scene quickly. When Juice saw the Coroner and his assistant loading a body bag up in the back of the van, his heart stopped. "ANA!?" he exclaimed once he cut the engine to his bike.

Juice hastily used his boot to push down the kickstand of his bike. He hopped off the back, ripping his helmet off as he did so as Clay walked up to him, along with Happy and Bobby, leaving Chibs to comfort Gemma.

"She's not here," Clay said. "She was gone before we even got here."

"FUCK!" Juice exclaimed as all the other guys crowded around him. He was relieved that the person in the body bag wasn't her but that meant she was really taken by Mike, just like he was afraid of.

"Not only that," Clay started to explain, "But we lost Pauley. He was shot in the side of the head. Never saw it coming."

"Oh, no," Tig groaned as his eyes found the Coroner van.

"Shit!" Jax yelled. He rubbed his face with one hand and then asked, "O.K. So what do we know?"

"Nothing else," Clay said. "Cops are helping with the investigation. They are going over the surveillance tapes right now."

Out of the corner of his eye, Juice saw Unser approach the group of men as he walked out of the hospital. At first his heart rate sped up with a feeling of hope that they had found something, but his hopes soon faded when he saw the crestfallen look on Unser's face. Before he made it over to the group of bikers, a CSI stopped him and spoke to him momentarily. Unser nodded his head and shook the gentleman's hand and proceeded to the guys.

Gemma intercepted Unser before he made it to the guys. "Wayne! Where is she? Did you find anything?"

Clay took the few steps and placed his hands on Gemma's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Clay," Unser said in a sigh. "Can I talk to you?" He motioned toward his cruiser with his thumb over his shoulder.

Clay looked around at the guys. "Just tell us what you need to tell us, chief."

Unser looked at Clay and Gemma then to Juice and Jax. He sighed. "I looked at the video surveillance. It appears that a guy, who we believe to be Mike Johnson, well… he was in a brown sedan that was parked a couple spaces down from Ana's S.U.V. When Ana got to her car, he got out of his car, shot your prospect in the side of the head and then turned the gun on Ana."

"Jesus Christ," Jax whispered, rubbing a hand over his facial hair and looking over to Juice.

Gemma let out a loud sob and Clay squeezed her shoulders.

Juice just stood there, wide-eyed and quiet, not knowing what to say or do. He just continued to concentrate on whatever else Unser had to say, in hopes there was some sort of clue he could pick up on.

"He didn't shoot her," Unser clarified, calming everyone slightly. "He grabbed her, she put up a fight, but eventually he hit her on the back of the head with his gun. She fell unconscious and he put her in the trunk of his car and left. Headed north… but that's where the trail ends. We have an APB out for the brown sedan. Plates gave us no answers because they were fake," Unser concluded with a sigh.

Clay nodded his head. "Appreciate your help, Chief."

"Wait… Clay… there's more. The CSI team not only found a pool of blood where Paulie's body was, but they also found another pool of blood close to the place where the sedan was parked. They think it is Ana's from when he hit her on the head. It's a significant amount, Clay. Medical examiner says it's not enough blood loss to kill a person, but enough to significantly incapacitate a person… Just… I just thought you would want to know."

Clay nodded slightly.

"Now," Unser straightened up a little, "We will continue with our investigation. I would appreciate your cooperation and for you to let us do our jobs without interference."

"Just do what you need to do to find her, Chief," Clay said and then turned to comfort Gemma. "We will find her, baby. Don't you worry. She's going to be fine."

Juice just looked off in space. His mind was reeling. Ana was significantly hurt already and in the hands of someone who wanted to kill her and their baby. This lunatic. This deranged psycho. And all this because he thought Ana had cheated on him with him. He should have killed him when he attacked Ana the first time. It was obvious this asshole had other things planned for Ana, since he didn't just kill her here and get it over with. Juice drew a small amount of hope that that meant they had some time, but at the same time, his mind just imagined what he could and probably would do to Ana. His stomach rolled at those thoughts. His panic began to raise. His heart rate went through the roof and his breath began to get short. He placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Ana," he whispered between breaths. He turned his head slightly to look up at Jax. "This can't be happening."

Jax clapped Juice's shoulder. "We'll get her back, brother." Even though he wasn't sure how.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Horrible, throbbing pain.

That was the first thing Ana felt as she started to come to. The pain was mostly in the back of her head, but it radiated throughout. She let a moan escape her lips as her senses slowly started to come around. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed the room was dark. "What the hell…" she whispered. "Juice?!" she yelled, causing more pain to shoot through her head. She grimaced. She listened carefully, hoping to hear Juice say back, "What's up, babe?" and give her an explanation of what was going on, but she heard nothing. Through the fog that was her consciousness, she began to remember what happened in the parking lot. Mike shot Pauley and kidnapped her. "Shit," she groaned.

She tried to rub her head where it was hurting, but it was impossible because her hands were currently tied up above her head. She tried with all of her wits not to panic. She remembered Happy told her that the worst thing you could do in situations like this is to panic. She closed her eyes momentarily and took some deep breaths and tried to clear her head to think.

She lied still for a moment to completely assess her situation. She was lying on some sort of hard surface; it was rough against her skin, like unfinished wood. She weakly pulled against her wrist restrains, noting they were tied quite tightly and it was painful to move them too much; she felt a burning sensation where the restraint made contact with her skin, like a rope burn. She tried to move her feet, which she noticed were bare, but they were also tied up painfully tight. She noted that they seemed to be spread wide apart, like they were tied to the corners of whatever she was lying on. She also was aware of how her hair was sticking to the back of her neck and how it would make these dry, crunching sounds when she moved her head slightly.

She felt weak, really really weak. Probably from the blood loss, she noted. And she felt cold. O.K. That could be from the blood loss too, or it could be that she was in a cold dark room with nothing covering her body besides her clothes. Her clothes… Ana breathed a sigh of relief. From what she could tell her clothes were still intact. Nothing seemed out of place.

The only injury she seemed to have suffered in the altercation was the hit to the back of the head. Her wrists and ankles were slightly sore from where they were rubbing against the rough rope. Her hips and back were slightly aching, probably from the position she was tied up in.

Ana had only been conscious a few minutes, but in those few minutes, she had yet to feel the baby move. And at that thought she began to panic.

"Baby?" She whispered desperately. "Please move. Let me know you are O.K. Please," she began to cry. Tears slid down the sides of her face into her hair. "Oh my god," she moaned. "Please let her be ok. Please let someone find me. Please God. Please."

Ana wasn't normally a religious type; growing up in a family of outlaw bikers… well religion didn't fit into that kind of life. But she did believe in a higher power; she had to believe in something with all the violence and death that surrounded her family, or else she would have gone crazy by now. And if anytime was the time to pray, it would certainly be now.

"Please, God. Please, please, please, please, please…" she whispered.

If anything happened to this baby, she knew she would never be able to forgive herself. They didn't even know if it was a boy or girl yet, but he or she was already so loved by Ana and Juice, not to mention the rest of their family. Oh, God, Juice. Would he be able to forgive her if anything happened to their baby? After all, all of this was her fault. He tried to talk her out of going to work, but she didn't listen. She should have listened.

Those horrible thoughts were short lived as Ana heard a door creak open and saw some light streaming into the dark room. She looked around as much as she could to see where it was coming from. She looked over to her left, where the light was coming from. She saw it was coming from an open door that was at the top of what looked like basement stairs.

Then she heard slow and heavy footsteps coming down those stairs.

"Hello?" she yelled, trying to keep her voice strong and steady. "Who's there? Mike? Please. You need to let me go. I won't tell anyone what happened. Just please, let me go."

No answer besides the footsteps finally reaching a hard surface. It sounded like they were heavy boots on a concrete floor.

"She's awake!" a deep voice yelled up the stairs.

That wasn't Mike's voice. She would have recognized Mike's voice and this voice was too deep to be his.

"Who are you?" Ana asked, her panic rising. She began to pull against her restraints. "You're not Mike. Please let me go. I'm pregnant. I need to get to a hospital. Please."

She was answered by deep, rumbling laughter and the footsteps getting closer to her. She saw the shadow of a man getting closer and closer to her. "You think we care about what happens to you or the monster you are carrying. You think we are going to let you go free? After everything you put my brother, Mike through?"

The man was right next to her now. She could see he was just as tall as Jax and almost twice his girth. She couldn't make out his facial features though, because the room was still dark, even with the light coming in through the door.

"I never did anything to Mike! Please! I never cheated on him!" she screamed at the man as she tried to inch further away from him.

"There is nothing you can say to get out of the predicament you find yourself in right now, little girl," he grabbed a handful of hair on the top of her head and yanked her closer to him. She yelped out in pain. He leaned in close, very close. The smell of his rancid breath made Ana's stomach roll. "We will not only make you suffer, but also that Puerto Rican spic you are fucking and the rest of your white trash, race-traitor family. They will never find you… well, that is until we dump your cold, lifeless body back in Charming." He grunted out a laugh.

Ana mustered up all of her courage, and saliva, and spit right in the man's face. "Fuck you!" she screamed. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. It was the Teller in her.

Suddenly, a large hand made contact with the left side of her face. She heard a sickening crack and felt severe pain. After letting out an ear piercing shriek, her lungs felt like all of the air had left them. Her head was spinning. Her vision was doubled. She gasped for breath.

A bright light came on overhead, causing Ana to suddenly close her eyes. It was just too bright. She heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Mike's voice rang out.

Ana slightly opened her good eye to see what was going on. The large man turned and looked behind him. "Bitch was getting sassy. Needed to be put in her place."

"You keep hitting her like that and you'll kill her sooner than we planned!" Mike exclaimed. "Here, take this and start snapping."

The big man backed off and took whatever Mike handed to him. Mike came into Ana's view. "Mike," Ana whispered. "Please."

Mike leaned over Ana and smiled. "Hello, Ana. Long time no see. I guess that spic and your white trash biker gang could actually protect you… for awhile. I hated to have to kill the big guy you were with, but so life goes…" Mike commented sarcastically.

"Mike, please…" Ana whimpered. "Please."

"Oh, Ana," Mike tisked. "There's no need to talk and try to get yourself out of this. Nothing you can say will change the way I feel about doing this." Mike paused momentarily and then laughed. "Hell, even our A.B. leader forbid me and my brother to do this… they claimed they didn't want a beef with SAMCRO… at least not yet… but here we are…" he shrugged.

Ana heard a click and saw a bright flash of light. "They are taking pictures," Ana thought to herself, through the fogginess. "So that is how they intended to make Juice and my family suffer. By sending them pictures of what they were doing to me."

"Now," Mike said as he held up a syringe he must have carried down with him. "Time for your medicine."

.

.

.

Helpless. Completely and utterly helpless. That was how Juice felt as he filed out of chapel behind his brothers. His head hanging low, his shoulders slumped. The club… he himself… were supposed to be watching Ana, protecting her from this very thing from happening and they had failed miserably. Not to mention they all were now mourning the loss of their prospect. Juice's heart felt so heavy. He could barely look into any of his brothers eyes for fear he might break down at their sorrowful looks.

Ana had been missing for 2 hours and 45 minutes by the time the club made it back from giving their statements to the investigators. The police made it very clear to them they they were to not get in the way of their investigation. They made it very clear that they would be the ones to look into Mike's known affiliates. Juice made sure to mention the tattoo on Mike's chest that had shaken Ana up so badly. He made sure that the investigators knew that Mike was indeed affiliated with the Aryan Brotherhood, but when they looked into it weeks back, the Brotherhood hadn't seen or heard from Mike for awhile. He was even off the grid to them. They had pressed them a couple times since then, but still came up with nothing.

Clay had called church immediately upon their arrival back to the clubhouse. They were in church for a good hour and half and they were no closer to finding her. They went over everything… every bit of information they had on Mike… over and over and still nothing. Clay adjourned the meeting, ordering everyone to get some rest. They were looking at some long days ahead.

"Juice!" a woman's voice called over to him when he reached the bar. Half-Sack slid a beer into his hand and gave Juice a sympathetic smile.

"We will get her back, bro," Half-Sack said, though Juice noted Sack's lack of optimism.

Juice just nodded his head ever so slightly. He took a moment and sighed to himself before turning toward the blonde croweater that was approaching him. He recognized her. Her name was Lindsey. She worked with Ana in the I.C.U. and was a croweater on the weekends; though he had a hard time picturing her as a nurse dressed the way she was now.

"Hey," she greeted when she reached the bar next to him. Juice took a sip of his beer. "I just got a call from Alice. She said Ana was kidnapped! That Mike took her!" Concern for her friend was written all over her face. "Is it true?"

Juice looked down at the floor and sighed again. "Yeah," he said lowly. "It's true."

Lindsey covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh my God! What… Why would he do such a thing?"

"The 'why' isn't what's important," Tig answered for Juice as he sauntered up to the bar next to the mo-hawked man. "What is important is… do you have any information or thoughts as to where he might have taken her?"

He looked between Tig and Juice with a sad look on her face. "No, I don't. But, I didn't get to know Mike very well. None of us did. He kept to himself mostly. Alice got to know him more. Or the nurses on the medical floor." Juice sighed and looked at the floor. Tig put an arm around him. "I'm so sorry," Lindsey said. "I wish I was more help. Please let me know if I can help with anything."

And with that, she made her way back to the pool table.

"What is that?" Half-Sack asked. Juice and Tig looked up to see Half-Sack pointing at the security monitor. "There is something lying on the ground by the back door."

Both Tig and Juice saw what h was talking about. They left the bar and walked over to the back door. Juice hastily opened the door to find another manilla envelope just lying on the ground. He looked around the street and sidewalks. No cars. No people. He picked up the envelope. "Spic asshole," Juice read. His heart sped up. He knew what was going to be inside the envelope.

"Must be for me," Juice turned to Tig as he shut the door.

"Think you can handle this, bro?" Tig asked, concerned.

"Got no choice," Juice replied, his hands shaking. "Get the other guys."

Tig nodded and walked off to find Jax.

.

.

.

Jax had gathered all of the guys into the chapel. Well, all of them that didn't go home. They were missing Bobby and Piney. They all sat quietly around the Redwood table, each one just as nervous as the next.

"So," Jax finally spoke up. "This was just lying on the ground at the back door? No one was around?"

Juice shook his head. "No people. No cars. Just this. Addressed to me. The 'Spic asshole'. I have Half-Sack standing out there in case someone comes to make another drop."

Jax nodded.

"Well," Tig said. "We better open it. Maybe there is a clue in there."

Juice sighed. He was so nervous about what he was going to see. His heart rate sped as he opened the envelope.

He stared at the first picture. It was of Ana lying on a wooden surface with her hands and feet tied up. She appeared to be unconscious. Her hair was a mess, but other than that everything else appeared to be normal. He threw that picture on the table so the other guys could see. Then he looked at the second picture and it made his stomach turn. It showed Ana again, but this time she had a swollen, bruised left eye- so swollen it was to the point of being shut. The left side of her face was swollen and bruised too. Like she had been hit- really hard. But in the picture, he could tell she was awake. And crying. His stomach dropped and his heart clenched in his chest. His girl was tied up, hurting… he couldn't even bring himself to think about his baby… and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it!

He threw that one on the table too. Tig picked it up first. "Jesus," he whispered.

"What?" Jax questioned as he put down the first picture. Tig slide the second picture over to him.

"Fuck!" Jax exclaimed and rubbed his hand over his face. He passed the picture to Clay, who stayed silent while studying it.

Juice took this time to take out the final picture from the envelope. It was of Ana, bruised and swollen, but someone, Mike, he guessed, was giving her a shot. There was a tiny bottle of medicine right by Ana. "What is that?" Juice asked and handed the picture off to Jax.

Jax studied it for a moment, but shook his head. "I can't read it. Chibs, do you know what that bottle says?"

Jax handed the picture to Chibs to see what he thought. Chibs put on his reading glasses, but shook his head. "I can't make it out."

"Wait!" Juice exclaimed, his heart speeding up. "Lindsey! She's a nurse. She is out in the main room. She might know what it is!"

"Get her," Clay instructed Chibs.

Chibs nodded and got up from his chair. He opened the door and saw Lindsey playing pool with some of the hang arounds. "Lindsey, love." He got her attention. "We need you help."

Lindsey looked over to Chibs and swallowed hard. She had never been in the chapel before. This made her very nervous. What would they want with her?

Lindsey made her way into the chapel and Chibs shut the door behind her. She looked around with wide eyes. Chibs handed her the picture. "Can you identify that medication, lass?"

Lindsey took the picture and looked at it for a second. "Yeah, she said. That's our heparin bottles. I'd know that label anywhere." She looked up to Chibs.

"What's heparin? What does it do?" Juice asked. He would have looked it up on his computer, but he didn't want to waste time going to his dorm room to get it.

"It's a blood thinner," Lindsey answered him. "We give it to patient's that have blood clots. We used to use it for a lot of other things too, but we have newer drugs now. Wait," she looked at the picture again. "Is that Ana!?"

"Yeah," Clay said. "What would heparin do to her?"

"Well," Lindsey's voice shook, tears came to her eyes. She looked over to Juice. "It's gonna make her bleed. Any trauma she receives, she will bleed from. And the baby too. I'm pretty sure heparin crosses the placenta. So, yeah, any cut she gets, big or small, she will bleed from. And if she gets hit she can bleed internally. If she gets hit on the fundus, the top of her uterus, it could cause a placental abruption."

"What's that?" Juice asked, his voice cracking.

"It's.. it's…" Lindsey could hardly bring herself to say it. "It's where the placenta comes detached from the uterus. Both mom and baby can bleed out and die." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She handed Chibs the picture back.

"Thanks, lass,' Chibs choked out. He opened the door for lindsey to exit.

"Call Unser," Clay instructed Tig. "Tell him we got pictures. Hopefully forensics can find something to help with their investigation."

Tig nodded and gathered up all the pictures and took the envelope too, just in case.

Jax looked over to Juice. He could see the Puerto Rican practically breaking down in front of him. They need to find Ana, and they needed to hurry.


End file.
